


Know Your Place.

by fanfie1991



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Accidental Stimulation, Bad Kylo, Confusion, Crying, Dark Kylo Ren, Drowning, Embarrassment, Feelings Realization, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Injured Hux, Interrogation, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Mitaka comforts Hux, Mitaka is sweet, Non-Consensual, Punishment, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Water, shower, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfie1991/pseuds/fanfie1991
Summary: Kylo hates that Hux is better than him at running the Order. He doesn’t trust him and uses any excuse to punish him. What starts as discipline takes a dark turn as a battle of will ensues. He will put him in his place, no matter what. Lieutenant Mitaka is the only one Hux can turn to but that has complications of its own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> Thanks for checking this out! I’m still quite new to this so any feedback is always appreciated! ❤️ This is chapter 1, I have some ideas for where this will go and how the dynamics of their relationship will go. I will say there will be plenty of angst as it goes on so I do hope you enjoy it! :D

Hux hurried through the corridors, making his way to the bridge. He still had two hours on his rest cycle but an urgent message on his holopad had roused him from his restless slumber. He hadn’t slept for more than two hours at a time since Crait. Plagued by nightmares, he would wake up, dripping with sweat, his body trembling. The nightmares were always the same, the order collapsing, Kylo Ren blaming him, hunting him down. He could never sleep afterwards, sitting at his desk working until the rest cycle was up. He should have had some caff before he left. Kylo had been impossible these last few weeks. He was hounding Hux incessantly as he tried to figure out how to run The First Order, it became evident very soon that he had no idea what he had gotten into. He needed to know but nevertheless was enraged as Hux confidently gave him answer after answer. Hux had taken so much pleasure in intentionally making Kylo feel stupid. He had felt in control, basked in it until Kylo snapped during one such meeting, slamming him onto the floor and choking him into unconsciousness. They hadn’t spoken in person since. Hell bent on finding the resistance, Kylo had the entire order walking on eggshells. Overworked and sick with stress, Hux knew he looked like shit. For once in his life, he didn’t care, his jacket was wrinkled, his hair fell softly over his forehead and he walked with his shoulders slumped.

The bridge was quiet as he entered, just the low murmuring of voices. He looked in the direction of the voices, his stomach lurching when he saw Kylo among the small group. A holographic map flashed in the air, showing a solitary planet. He knew what this meant. They had become aware that Snoke had hidden, code protected files, containing information, maps and weapon bases that even Hux hadn’t known of. He had been stung by that information. They had been working endless hours to find the required code. “You have access?,” he said, crossing the floor quickly. “We have the code to access the files...but the code has to be inputted into a specific console,” Mitaka explained, his eyes flicking nervously at Kylo. “There is a keypad on the console but it can also be done with a holopad.,” he began to explain further but Hux interrupted. “Excellent, so we have the code, we have a holopad, now we can access the files,” he said. He picked up the holopad. As he was about to give an order, Mitaka interrupted him. “Not exactly, General, Snoke was very careful about this. The only way to activate it is to go down to the planet, the holopad must be within twenty feet to input the code,” he said apologetically. “Where exactly is this console?...,” Hux asked slowly. Mitaka pointed to a small section flashing on the planet. Snoke had hidden the console on the planet. Underwater in an obscure lake. They stood side by side peering at the map.

Hux sighed in annoyance. Of course Snoke wouldn’t have made it easy. He would have to send a squad down to do it, wasting more precious time. Kylo chose this moment to speak. “We will go,” he said casually. Hux’s head shot up in alarm, turning to look at Kylo. Who would go? what was he talking about?. He paled when he realised Kylo was staring straight at him. He couldn’t be serious. “We?...as in we?,” he stuttered, pointing to himself weakly. “Will that be an issue, General....,” kylo replied, regarding Hux with narrowed eyes. Hux’s heart was accelerating at a rapid rate. The officers in the room watched the exchange silently, glancing at one another with questioning eyes. Kylo stood with his feet apart, arms behind his back awaiting a response. Hux swallowed his fear. “No, It won’t be a problem..Supreme Leader,” he choked out the last part. Kylo smirked so fleetingly, no one else would have caught it, but Hux certainly did. It had been for his benefit.

They didn’t speak on the way to the planets surface, Kylo flying, Hux staring straight ahead absently pressing buttons at Kylo’s command. This whole situation had him on edge. Granted, he was on edge every moment of every day but this was different. He could feel it in his gut. He was taking short breaths to quell the nausea rising in his stomach. They landed heavily in a clearing. Hux remained in his seat, his fists clenched as Kylo shuffled around grabbing the bag they had brought with them, containing supplies and a holopad. He got up once Kylo walked out, stepping out after him. He took in his surroundings. The first thing to hit him was the cold. He shivered immediately, feeling uneasy. There was nothing exceptional about the uncharted planet, the trees and grass were a blueish green, he looked into the distance, nothing much to see, just jungle. But no sounds. The air was dead, no breeze, no signs of life. Kylo was examining the beacon in his hand, pointing it in one direction and then the other. “This way,” he said, setting off in that direction. Hux scowled, he better not get them lost in this horrid place. The air got denser the deeper into the trees they got. Hux half jogged to keep up with Kylo’s long strides, putting his hands up to catch the branches and leaves Kylo swung back at him. Eventually, they heard the sound of water at the same time. Kylo stopped so suddenly, Hux almost walked into his back. They both moved in the direction of the sound, pushing through the last of the branches.

As they approached the lake, they spotted a boat, tied to a tree, straining at the rope. To make matters worse, it was equipped with two oars. It couldn’t get any more primitive, Hux thought crossly. He could swear the temperature dropped again. His breath was like smoke in the air. His fingers, encased in gloves, felt numb. Kylo climbed into the boat first, dropping the carry pack on the floor. He leaned over to untie the rope. Hux watched the waves crash against the sides, he stepped back as it rippled towards his boots. This was a task far beneath him, what in the hell was Kylo playing at, the fact that he didnt know was not sitting well with him. General?..,” his voice interrupted Hux’s thoughts. He turned his attention back to Kylo, who was looking at him with a bored expression. He made a sweeping gesture from Hux to the boat. He took a deep breath, trying to stave off the wave of anxiety before he climbed in. He was momentarily relieved when Kylo took control of the oars, at least he didn’t have to lower himself to that level. They remained in strained silence as Kylo maneuvered the boat across the dark lake. Kylo stopped rowing as the device began beeping loudly. Beneath them, the small boat vibrated faintly. The water, if one looked close enough bubbled just the tiniest bit. This was the spot. Hux breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, they could get this done and get the hell out of here, this was quite enough alone time with Kylo Ren. He just wanted to get back to his ship. Kylo was peering over the sides of the boat, rocking it as he moved. Hardly a graceful creature is he?, Hux thought snidely to himself.

Kylo frowned at the device in his hand, holding it up. Hux watched him with a raised eyebrow. What an idiot, he thought quietly. Kylo tapped at the beacon impatiently. Rolling his eyes, Hux coughed and held out his hand. Kylo handed him the beacon begrudgingly. Hux pressed a small button at the back. The beeping stopped. “It’s right beneath us,” he said to Kylo. “Pass me the holopad,” he leaned over to look in the water as Kylo rustled around the small boat. “It’s not here...,” Kylo said. Hux’s head spun around. “What do you mean it’s not here!?,” he raised his voice. Kylo looked around, bewildered. He looked in the carry pack again. “We forgot it..it’s fine, it can be done manually,” he said sharply. Hux felt a pang in his stomach. He was sure Kylo wasn’t referring to himself when he said manually. He kept his mouth shut, looking at the water again. He could feel Kylo’s eyes on him. “There is a keypad on the console, for safety if the holopad fails.” Hux fixed his stare on the water, he knew where this was going. “What are you suggesting?,” he asked already knowing the answer.

“You can swim, yes?..So I hear, you are particularly good at it.,” Kylo drawled, a menacing smirk on his lips. Hux had been an extremely good swimmer, the best in the academy. But that was the best part of fifteen years ago. It wasn’t like he had time to eat or sleep these days never mind hone his swimming skills. “And can’t you swim?,” he shot back. Kylo feigned concern, “Oh I can, General, but underwater on a strange planet is no place for the Supreme Leader, wouldn’t you think?.” Hux’s lip curled in disgust. _Don’t panic...that’s what he wants, you can swim, it will only take a few minutes and then we can leave this fucking place._ “What do I have to do, just put in the code?,” he snapped. Kylo nodded, his expression blank. “Just find the keypad and put it in.” Without speaking, Hux pulled off his greatcoat slowly, followed by his jacket and belt until he was left in a regulation black tank top and his pants. He refused to look at Kylo who was watching his every move. He kicked off his boots, kicking them aside.

He gasped as he lowered himself into the freezing water. The current was stronger than it looked. He immediately had to make an effort to stay in place. The boat was much higher up from down here, he realised. Kylo would have to help him get back in. He tried to focus on the task at hand, mentally coaching himself. _It’s okay, it’s fine, don’t show him any weakness. Just activate the damn thing and get the hell out of here._ He took a deep breath and disappeared under the water. Opening his eyes, he could see the console clearly. He swam down further to reach it, running his hand over it to locate the keypad. He waited for the screen to come on. When he was worried he was going to have to go back up for air, it flickered to life. He hastily punched in the code. The light flashed green. Relieved, he quickly swam to the surface. Breaking through, he gasped for air, filling his burning lungs as fast as he could. He turned for the boat, which had moved a good twenty feet away from him. Strange, he was sure the console had literally been right under them, he hadn’t swam that far. Unless Ren had moved the boat, but why would he do that?. Mildly put out, he swam towards it. “It’s done! We can go,” he reached the side of the boat. He waited for Kylo to help him get back on. Kylo sat impassively, observing him. “Good,” he replied. Hux frowned, the water was cold and his body temperature was dropping. He knew what Kylo wanted. Anger pulsed through him, had he been in any other situation he would not give the bastard the satisfaction. “Can you help me back in...please,” he said through gritted teeth. Kylo raised an eyebrow immediately. “What kind of tone is that, General?.” He leaned back in the boat, his face smug, toying with the rope beside him. “Perhaps you should ask with a little bit of respect.”

“This isn’t funny Ren!". His legs were starting to slow down. “Ren!," he yelled sinking a little. He circled his arms faster to try and take some of the pressure off his legs. Kylo simply watched him, a bemused expression on his face. "Oh, are you alright? You appear to be struggling. I thought you were a good swimmer, general?," he asked sarcastically. Hux clamoured at the side of the boat. “It’s freezing!,” he growled “Hardly swimming conditions!..” Kylo laughed out loud. The current was becoming a problem. He tried not to fight it, he needed to conserve his energy but it was pushing him away from the boat, the waves splashing over his face. Kylo lay his arms on either side of the boat, and stretched out his legs, his head tilting as he took in the scene. He tried to conceal his rising panic. Surely it was just one of Rens sick games. He wouldn’t let him drown, he couldn’t. Hux flapped weakly, his muscles seizing, a mixture of exhaustion and coldness. “Ren,..I’m tired..,” he tried to keep his tone stern. Kylo smiled, raising an eyebrow. He scooted towards the end of the boat, to lean over. He reached his hand down. Overcome with relief, Hux practically whimpered as he snatched at it. When their fingers brushed, Kylo closed his fist, causing Hux’s fingers to slip. He snatched at his hand again, but Kylo kept it just out of reach. He slipped under the water briefly, thrashing his way back up, coughing violently. “Ren! Please!,” he spluttered. His arms were like lead, his teeth chattering uncontrollably. He was struggling to breathe. Kylo leaned further over the edge. He sneered at Hux, a smile playing on his lips. “Don’t you ever...think that you are in control, Hux....ever!” The smile turned to a snarl, his dark eyes flashing. “And stop calling me Ren!,” he spat. This time he sank faster and the panic had his heart hammering against his ribs. He struggled towards the surface again, but he was too weak to make it. The pressure in his chest was agonizing. Red and black splotches danced in front of his eyes. The coldness he had felt upon entering the water had dissipated. His body now tingled with a a warm sensation flooding its way through his veins. He made one more futile attempt before he went under. Everything went black.

Kylo frowned at the water. _Where did he go?_ He cocked his head, peering into the dark water. “Hux!...,” he said sharply. “Hey! Come on...we can go.” He swallowed nervously. _What kind of game was this asshole playing._ He scrambled around the boat peering over the sides. He had needed to be taught a lesson, Kylo reminded himself. He was far too cocky and he couldn’t have such a snake in that position of power. He had to take him down a peg or two. He had no intention of killing him though. He needed him. “HUX!,” he roared into the water. Fuck! He ripped off his cowl and boots, throwing the rope over the side. He jumped out of the boat. The cold water stunned him, knocking his breath away. He gasped, struggling to adjust. The current was strong. He caught the rope hastily as it almost caught him off guard, sweeping him away from the boat. He gathered all his energy to stay in place but it was difficult. Hux was a better swimmer than him. Pushing himself downwards, he looked frantically around. He was already numb with cold, his body tense. He swam around the boat, spotting Hux on the other side. Grabbing him quickly, he pushed them to the surface. He managed to cajole the rope over Hux’s head and shoulders, he needed it around his waist but his body was heavy, slipping out of his grip. His numb fingers were uncooperative. If he tightened it now, he would surely strangle him, if he wasn’t already dead. A wave knocked him into the side of the boat. After two more attempts, trying to push Hux up and pull the rope down, he got it around his waist. Using the rope, Kylo hauled himself back into the boat, dragging Hux’s limp body after him. He fell heavily on the ground beside him, reaching out, his hand on his chest. He couldn’t tell if he was breathing or not. - [ ]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for checking this out :D much appreciated. So Kylo, by the looks of it is gonna make sure Hux doesn’t step out of line again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this you might wanna check out my other fic that I’m also working on ❤️
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076808/chapters/29914815

“HUX!..HUX!..Wake up!,” Kylo leaned over him, slapping his face. He began compressing his chest, pushing hard. _Don’t die! Don’t fucking die_!.He leaned down, moving his ear from his face to his chest. Nothing. He compressed his chest again, trying not to break anything. He didn’t need broken bones to go with everything else right now. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He scrambled frantically for the beacon, throwing their clothes out of the way. His cold hands trembled as he sent the distress signal, he turned his attention back to Hux. He was deathly cold, colorless with a blue tinge to his lips. _Why the fuck had it happened so quickly. He thought he was fine._ He hadn’t realized how cold the water was until he’d been in it himself. Kylo was shaking like a leaf. Furious, he worked on his chest again, pushing harder than before, pinching his nose and blowing air into his mouth. Supreme Leader reduced to this.  _Fucking Hux!_. He was about to give up when Hux made a faint choking sound, he quickly rolled him over as he coughed up water. He leant in to him, he was breathing, but barely. Kylo grabbed Hux’s coat laying it over him along with the cowl. Finally, the sound of the rescue squad approaching filled the air. Relieved, he pushed himself away from Hux, someone else could deal with it now, he thought venomously.

The first thing he was aware of was the burning in his throat and the pain that shot through his head, like an electric bolt, it throbbed rhythmically. The room was spinning around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, the idea of opening them was unbearable. Where was he?. He tried to remember, fleeting images flashing though his mind. Water. Jungle. Numbers. Ren...Ren?. Through the haze, he could hear the faint sounds of machines beeping, the beeping increasing, getting louder and voices murmuring. He tried to listen but it was too painful. The voices got closer and he felt a pressure on his arm, a shot of some sort. He wanted to protest, to pull away but everything went black again before he got a chance.

A familiar face peered down at him, he knew the face from somewhere. The ships human doctor. He squinted into the bright light, his head foggy. “Sorry General, one moment..lights to 20 per cent,” the doctor said. With the lights dimmed, he could just about open his eyes. A medi droid appeared beside the doctor with a glass of water. “You are very lucky General, If Supreme Leader had not acted so quickly to save you, you wouldn’t be here.” Hux tried to make sense of the doctors words. _Save him..but from what?._ “What happened?,” he asked hoarsely. The droid proffered the glass of water with a straw at him, he gulped at it, wincing at the burn in his throat. The doctor looked up from his holopad. “The freezing water caused you to tire quickly and the oxygen level on the planet was quite low, it’s quite understandable you found yourself in trouble General.” Sitting up, he gasped as a pain tore across his chest, forcing him to lay back again. “That would be the bruising to your sternum and some fracturing to your ribs,” the doctor explained. Hux still attempting to catch his breath, stared in confusion. A voice behind him made him jump. “Chest compressions, your lungs were full of water and you weren’t breathing,” came the monotone voice. He froze as Kylo strolled around the bed, stopping next to the doctor. “You’ve finally decided to come around, I see,” his eyes wandered to the doctors holopad. “The holopad was never put in the bag, you weren’t quite as capable as I’d assumed,” he muttered. Anger surged through him but he bit his tongue. Kylo nodded at the Doctor before sweeping out of the room.

 Furious at being forced to take time off and stay in medbay to be monitored, Hux demanded his own clothes and his holopad. He sat on his bed in his regulation training pants and tank top. His fever was still high so even in the light clothes, he was overheated and sweating. He was still smouldering from earlier when Kylo had stopped by with a question for him. He had been sure to tell Hux how terrible he looked as soon as he enetered the room. His frustration at having to come to Hux for help was obvious. There was something making Hux more uneasy than ever in his presence. He just couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He was relieved to see Mitaka arrive. He approached warily, the same nervous expression he’d been wearing for so long, Hux couldn’t remember him looking any other way. “Your holopad, Sir...,” he extended the item to Hux. Hux took it, not meeting his eye. He didn’t like being in this position in front of people, stuck in a bed, like an invalid. “How are you feeling?,” Mitaka asked nervously. Hux flushed, he did not need his subordinates throwing pity at him. “Never better,” he snapped back sarcastically. Mitaka nodded, swallowing loudly. “Sir,...What happened exactly?,” he said. Hux bristled, glaring at the holopad, clenching his fists. “The holopad wasn’t in the bag, I had to do it manually, it was freezing...and the oxygen level..oh, it doesn’t matter!,” he waved him away. He tapped furiously at the holopad, glancing over what he had missed, waiting for him to leave. Mitaka shuffled uncomfortably at the foot of the bed. Hux sighed wearily, dropping the holopad and running his hands through his hair. He looked up, “Is there something else?”. Mitaka exhaled, nodding resolutely. “Well what is it?,” Hux shouted, getting annoyed. “I put that holopad in the bag, Sir...,” he met Hux’s eye briefly before he turned and left.

 He slept restlessly, his nightmares more vivid than ever, he woke in a panic several times before giving up on sleep completely. Kicking off the sheets, he pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pain. He couldn’t tell if the room was sickeningly hot or his fever had increased. He blew upwards, fanning his face, his hair and body were soaked with sweat. The earlier conversation with Mitaka and Kylo’s presence had bothered him. He tried to remember again exactly what happened. He was getting small pieces back, the forgotten or not forgotten holopad, the freezing water, but his head throbbed with the effort. He looked longingly to the refresher. The doctor had ordered him to stay in bed but he’d never wanted to shower more in his life. _Fuck orders_. He leaned over, pressing the button for a droid. The small action alone made him feel dizzy. When it arrived he ordered it to change his sheets while he showered. The droid rocked uncertainly, chirping its concern before obeying. He made his way slowly to the refresher, half falling against the wall when he reached it. He peeled off his clothes, grimacing at the pain in his side. The sweat had dried leaving him shivering as he stepped under the water. He looked at himself in the mirror opposite. Bruises littered his sides, a smattering of faded yellow ones from where he had hit a console, newer ones where his ribs had fractured. Putting his arm on the wall to steady himself, he stared at the defeated looking stranger in the mirror. Everything was falling apart around him, everything he had worked for his whole life. He was falling apart.

Standing under the spray, it came to him like a lightbulb switching on. His eyes shot open, he’d tried to drown him. He’d begged him for help. He tried to control his rapidly accelerating breathing. His body was overheating again, but he was shivering. He felt dizzy and sick. _Don’t pass out._ He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose. At the same moment he sensed a presence, red hot pain seared across his back as scalding water met his skin. He skittered across the tiles, a sound between a yelp and a whimper escaping as he landed heavily on them. He heard a crunch on the side he landed on. He tried to roll over but it was too painful. He pulled himself up on his elbow. Kylo’s eyes raked over him. “That’s...quite the look, General.” He was in too much pain to be embarrassed. “ I fucking remember!,” Hux spat weakly, through his gritted teeth. After a long moment, Kylo lips curled into a smirk. “You’re not supposed to be out of bed. Those nightmares aren’t treating you very well, are they General?,” he spoke softly. “I know...I see them,” he looked thoughtful. He approached Hux slowly, his head tilted in a questioning manner. His boots squelched as he walked on the wet floor. With nowhere to go, still on his side, Hux pushed himself back against the wall, his heart hammering. “Be very careful what you are insinuating....,” he leaned over him threateningly “although it wouldn’t be a very useful lesson if you didn’t remember, I suppose..,” he smiled at Hux, dropping on his haunches next to him. Gently, he put his hand on Hux’s face tilting his chin up until their eyes met. “We’ll keep this between us.” He moved his hand from his face to his hair, gripping it tight. Hux whimpered as he dragged him away from the wall. His body was on fire, his ribs mixed with the burn was excruciating. His eyes blurred with tears as Kylo turned his head upwards to look at him again. He tightened his grip in his hair, bringing his face down to Hux’s. “You will learn where your place is, Hux..consider this the beginning,” he growled slowly, before slamming his face onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux tries to keep his head down but it doesn’t go his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who is reading this! I hope you like it and I really appreciate the feedback I’ve been getting! Enjoy! ❤️

After another week, he was finally allowed to leave the medbay. He hadn’t seen Kylo since the incident in the shower. The doctor had remarked that he had never known anyone to leave medbay with more injuries than they arrived with. Hux’s story of slipping on the tiles did not sit well with him. Unconvinced, he had pressed further but was met with a sullen silence. Loaded with painkillers and his word that he would take it easy, he made his way back to his quarters. He sent a message to Mitaka, asking him to bring him the gathering paperwork from his office. As he sat on the couch waiting, his mind wandered. He knew Kylo hated him, that was no secret, it never was. Even Snoke was amused by it. But he didn’t know what he had done so bad, that it would warrant such vicious attacks. It had come out of nowhere. Granted, he had been smug when Kylo was struggling with the basic day to day running of things. He had openly been sarcastic and intentionally made him out to be an idiot. But attempting to drown him seemed drastic, even for Kylo. And coming back when he was already hurt to injure him further?. He couldn’t fathom it, surely trying to murder him was enough. His door buzzing roused him. Mitaka entered with an armful of paperwork, placing it on Hux’s desk. “Thank you, is that all of it?,” he attempted humor. Mitaka shook his head. “I thought you might want to ease into it,” he said. Hux peered at it grimly. “Also, there is that meeting scheduled today at 18.00, with Burin Gin,” he added. Hux groaned inwardly. Of course, it should have happened already but he was in medbay. “I’ll be there,” he sighed. Mitaka nodded, leaving the room. He looked at the large pile of paper again. He decided to go to the bridge. He couldn’t face poring over those papers now. He made some caff to take with him, the painkillers were making him tired. 

A couple of hours later, he knew he needed to eat, whether he had an appetite or not. The caff swimming around his empty stomach was making him nauseas. Everyone had been set to work, he was really just loitering on the bridge until the meeting. He tried not to think about it, surely Ren wouldn't do anything to him in front of their guests, that would only make him look bad, volatile and uncontrolled. No, the meeting would be fine. He wandered off the bridge, rubbing his hand along his side when he was out of the room and in the hallway. He grimaced at the pain, fishing in his pocket for more painkillers. He just needed to keep his head down for a while, do nothing to provoke Kylo and keep out of his way. Once this meeting was over, he didn’t really have any reason to have to see him unless he was sought out. With any luck, Kylo hated him enough to not want to see him. He stopped outside the communal mess hall on his way to his back to his quarters. His ribs were throbbing and he just wanted to sit. He wasn’t sure he even had food in his room, he could just sit in a corner here and eat whatever bland food they gave him, it wasn’t as if he wanted it anyway. He didn’t look at what he grabbed a plate of, nor did he make eye contact with any of the few in the room, just headed straight for the farthest corner. Sitting down carefully, trying to keep his torso straight, he pulled out his holopad. He set about preparing for the meeting. Remembering every few minutes he was supposed to be eating, he absently chewed some mouthfuls.

He glanced up momentarily at a familiar voice, as he heard people enter. Mitaka looked at him, his head tilting in surprise. Hux nodded a greeting at him, looking straight back down to his work. He didn’t want him coming over, he had no desire to small talk with anyone, well meaning as they might be. Thankfully, Mitaka and his two fellow officers didn’t engage with him but they did sit directly opposite him at the next table, much to his annoyance. There was an entire room of empty tables they could have chosen. He rubbed his hand over his face sighing. Reading intently, his heart skipped a beat when his plate fell off the table suddenly, breaking on the floor. He stopped chewing and looked down in alarm, wondering how he’d knocked it. His stomach flipped anxiously, not at the sight of the broken plate but at the boots standing next to it. His eyes travelled upwards, skimming over the black robe before looking back at the plate. He clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes down.  _Don’t react. That’s what he wants._ He concentrated on swallowing the food still in his mouth without choking. He kept his head down, waiting for Kylo to walk away. But he didn’t. Kylo shifted his foot from side to side. Hux noticed the food that had splashed the top of it.. “Oh..that was careless General, you shouldn’t leave things so close to the edge,” Kylo drawled at him. He dug his nails into his palms, refusing to look at him. “My apologies...Supreme Leader, I’ll certainly be more careful,” he replied, not wanting to cause a scene. A moment of silence passed. “Clean it..,” Kylo demanded . Hux didn’t move, the words swimming around his head. He must have heard him wrong. A quick glance at Mitakas horrified face suggested he had in fact heard correct. He couldn’t bring himself to look up. The entire room was hushed now, watching the situation unfold. Kylo shifted his foot from side to side again. Mitaka grabbed a napkin from his table and stood halfway up before a flick of Kylo’s hand threw him back down. Hux shook his head at him, telling him to stay. He made eye contact with him briefly, hoping he knew that he was grateful. “Ren...please don’t ask me.,” he started to say but Kylo cut across him, “I’m not asking, Hux, you will do it because I’m telling you to do it,” he sneered. Hux chewed his lip, there was nothing he could do, he knew he didn’t have a choice. Slowly, he picked up a napkin from the table, his fingers trembling. He stole a glance upwards, Kylo was watching him, the usual bored expression he wore. Mitaka was staring down at his plate, his head in his hand. Everyone else stared right at them, more out of shock than anything else. Even the cleaning droids had the sense to be still. He slowly edged out of the chair, wincing as he lowered himself down on one knee. He kept one arm pressed against his bad side, using the other one to wipe the shoe. Kylo examined his boot before lifting his foot and nudging him into the side, not hard but enough to make him lose his balance. He strode away as if nothing had happened, leaving Hux, staring at the floor, his fist gripping the napkin. 

Mitaka approached him slowly, without speaking, he put an arm under Hux’s gently pulling him up. The others continued to stare for a moment before looking away, sparing him some of the embarrassment. He didn’t want help but he was in too much pain to refuse. When he was on his feet, he pulled away from Mitaka, his chest was heaving, a mixture of pain and trying not to cry. His eyes were burning but he was damned if he was going to cry in front of these people. He kept his eyes focused on the door, leaving the hall as quickly as he was able too. He headed straight for his quarters, he was out of painkillers and he needed somewhere to hide for a couple of hours. He had no idea how he was going to deal with this meeting, he wanted nothing more than to shoot that smug, overgrown child in the face. He should have been quicker in that throne room, murdered him when he had the chance. He stomped into his quarters, straight to where his pills sat on the countertop. He swallowed them with water before hurling the glass at the wall. Angry tears forced their way down his face. He wiped at them roughly, squatting down, his shoulders shook. He ignored the pain the position was causing, burying his head in his knees. After his sobs subsided, he tried to compose himself. He looked over to his desk, he had to prepare for that meeting, one way or another. Pulling himself up, he walked into the refresher, wiping his face. He purposely avoided the mirror, turning on the shower. 

The meeting had already assembled when Hux entered the room. He tried his best to stand up straight and appear at ease. Kylo was seated at the head of the table, four senior officers sat facing each other across the table, Mitaka was one of them. He nodded at Hux. Three First Order Officials followed, they provided most of the financing and support to build weapons, this meeting could be very lucrative for them. It was important they were kept happy. Hux shook their hands. An elderly humanoid of questionable color sat at the end of the table. The guest of honour. Burin Ginn, the monarch of a small planet ripe with mining. “General, a pleasure,” he stood up and extended a hand. Hux shook it firmly. “I’ve long admired your work, Starkiller base was truly a masterpiece...such a pity,” he said shaking his head. Hux nodded, feeling the pang of loss every time he was reminded. He took his place at the table, steadfastly ignoring Kylo, he turned directly to Burin. “I’m aware you and Snoke had already began discussions regarding payment and future relationships,” he flicked through notes on his holopad. “Indeed...and a little favour I had requested...,” Burin eyed Hux expectantly. He saw Kylo sit up slightly, curious as to what favour he was in the dark about. Between Kylo’s behavior towards him and his bout in medbay, he had forgotten to inform him. He realised Kylo was in the dark about almost everything in this meeting. “The man power you requested, I’m sure we can work out an arrangement,” Hux replied. Kylo looked from one to the other, his forehead creasing. “Our neighboring planet, ruled by a fool” Burin waved his hand at Kylo “There would be plenty to be gained from...a new leader...we will say.” Kylo looked to Hux, his face demanding an explanation. Hux ignored him. “We will survey the planet and get back to you with arrangements when we have a better idea of it.”

Hux could feel the anger emanating from Kylo. He did not appreciate being ignored. As they began talking about prices, he interrupted. “What arrangements?,” he said, his voice hard. Hux looked over to him finally. “They require some extra man power for their siege, we can provide it but we must look at it strategically first. It’s really a military matter,” he spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. He couldn’t resist hitting him where it hurt. Kylo’s entire body visibly tensed, his eyes darkening. Hux held his breath, fully expecting him to come across the table at him. He knew he was playing with fire and he was terrified, but just wiping that smug look off his face, even for a second was worth it. “So we have a deal then..we give you man power, you give us the materials,” Kylos hands were clenched on the table. Hux exchanged a conspiratorial glance with Burin. “That’s not quite how it works, Ren,” he said, looking at him apologetically. “I know it can be difficult to understand, but why don’t you just let us deal with it and then I’ll be sure to let you know the details.” Burin’s pale lips twitched, a smile playing on them as he watched the exchange. Given what he had heard about Kylo Ren, this Hux was a brave little bastard. Kylo’s face had twisted into a mixture of shock and pure rage, a vein pulsed in his temple. If he was capable of spitting fire Hux would currently be ash. The Officials remained silent, exchanging glances with the officers. Mitaka was pulling at the collar of his shirt, sweating nervously, he looked at the table like he longed to crawl under it. When Kylo didn’t make any move to stand and Hux realised he wasn’t going to die this very minute, he turned back to Burin and continued their negotiations as if nothing had happened, bringing the Officials into the conversation and holding an all around successful meeting. All the while Kylo glowered silently at the wall ahead of him.

As the meeting drew to a close, fear began to creep up on him. He shook hands with the Officals and Burin, hoping they couldn’t feel how shaky he was becoming. Kylo left the room first, nodding to the Officials and Burin before disappearing down the hallway. Mitaka threw him a questioning look, shaking his head, silently asking if he had a death wish or if he was simply insane. He wasn’t quite sure himself at this point. He walked the visitors to the hangar, seeing them off. He briefly wondered how quick he could steal an escape pod and hide for the rest of his life but decided against it. This was his life, like it or not. Last to leave, Burin stopped before getting into his shuttle. He turned to Hux, clapping him gently on the arm. “Would you like a ride to the outer rim,” he said half jokingly. Hux breathed a low laugh. “No..but thank you for the offer. I’ll be alright”. Burin nodded, his eyes twinkling. “Until next time!,” he waved disappearing on board. Hux watched the shuttle leave, blowing out a low breath. He thought about where to go next. He could go back to his quarters but what was the point in that. He would only be waiting for Kylo to come there. He may as well go to his office, distract himself with work. The corridors were quiet on his way, the rest cycle having begun. He was glad of the peace. He braced himself for Kylo already waiting for him, his heart slowing down a fraction when he found the office empty. He sat at his desk, unlocking his holopad and pulling some scattered papers closer to him. He worked steadily for a while, becoming so engrossed he almost forgot what he had done. The sound of the door reminded him. Looking up, he drew in a breath as Kylo enetered. Surprisingly, instead of the fear he expected, a swell of anger came over him. He stood up, as quick as his body allowed, and walked around the desk. “Can I help you, Ren?,” he asked. Kylo’s expression was unreadable, but his eyes were daggers. He made no move towards Hux, just watching him silently. Hux waited for a response but got none, he was just trying to intimidate him. Well, fuck him, he thought. “If that’s all then..,” Hux walked towards the door to leave but Kylo stepped in front of him quickly. “Get out of my way,” Hux said sharply, trying to push past him.

Kylo shoved him backwards violently against the desk, pinning him with his legs. Hux grunted, trying to shove him back but Kylo didn’t budge him. He was stronger and Hux’s body still ached. His attempts to wriggle out of Kylo’s grasp only wedged him in further. They continued to scuffle for a moment, pushing against each other until Hux’s desk began to slide towards the wall. Kylo quickly moved a leg between Hux’s to keep him in place, grabbing his shirt roughly at the chest, he pulled him closer. He landed a hard upper cut to his chin. Hux tried to put his hand up to his face but Kylo slapped it away. He sighed, “Hux..., you really are your own worst enemy,” he said softly. He pulled him closer again “What is the point in all this?...Hm?.” Hux kept his head turned, refusing to look at him. “What do I have to do...to teach you where your pathetic place is,” he growled. Malice dripped from every word. They stood still then, for a few moments, each frozen in their own hatred. Hux attempted to push away again, he pushed forwards, getting one leg out so Kylo was now positioned between his. Kylo grabbed both shoulders of his shirt, pressing closer to keep him in place. Just as he’s about to hit him again, Hux slips sideways, he moves a degree to the left and thats when he feels it, the semi erection pressed against his leg. For those couple of seconds, time stands still for him, his brain trying desperately to assess the situation. His skin prickled as a wave of panic made its way slowly to his stomach. His brain flew into overdrive. He needed to get away, ignore it, pretend he hadnt felt it. As these thoughts were flying through his head, it was already too late, he had already looked down and back up, calling both of their attention to it. Before he can process another thought, Kylo had turned, swinging him so violently, he lost his footing, careering across the room into the wall. On the floor, he spluttered struggling for breath as the wind was knocked out of him. Small whines are the only sound he can make. His side is on fire, where the unhealed ribs hit the ground once again. He looks to Kylo who has not moved, but who’s eyes are locked on him, it’s hard to tell whether his expression is horrified, embarrassed or simply furious. He doesn’t get long to contemplate the expression before Kylo is across the room, his shiny boot connecting with Hux’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo interrogates Hux, but it doesn’t go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone that is taking the time to read this! Really appreciate it. So things are ramping up in this chapter. As it goes on I will update tags as it goes on 
> 
> I’m splitting this chapter into two parts because I’m still working on the second part. :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hux opened his eyes, squinting into the bright light. They were heavy, a dull ache behind them. He couldn’t make out where he was at first, the room appeared to be moving around him, his stomach churned threateningly. His breath came out in shallow pants, it was too hot in here, his throat was dry, he swallowed with difficulty. Shaking his head slowly, he tried to take in his surroundings, sweat stung his lip and nose as it trickled down his face. He became aware of the taste of blood in his mouth. Kylo’s boot flashed in his mind, the last thing he rememberd before blacking out. He went to put his hand up to his face, to wipe the sweat but nothing happened. He tried again, only to find he couldn’t move them. Or his legs. Bile rose up from his stomach as he looked down to see the restraints that held him in the chair. He looked around again, his vision becoming clearer. Steel walls, a table with a glass and some suspicious instruments, and another chair were the only things in the room. One of the interrogation rooms. His interrogation rooms. The heat was suddenly unbearable. It was supposed to be. It had been his wonderful idea, a prisoner would soon talk once they were heated to unendurable temperatures. Someone had removed his shirt before tying him down. All he was wearing were his pants and boots. For a second he was still, taking it in. He thought back to his office, they'd fought, that was nothing new, he was pinned to the desk, Kylo pressing against him. His head throbbed, trying to remember. He fought back the urge to be sick. He threw him at the wall before he kicked him. It hit him like a slap in the face, he threw him because Hux had felt it. He knew he was hard. He had been furious and obviously decided to bring him here. Hux panicked instantly, thrashing around the chair. He screamed angrily into the empty room, shouting at the door. The rooms were soundproofed from the inside, he’d wanted it that way. Isolation in itself was torture. He didn’t know if anyone was out there to hear him, he didn’t care. He flailed his tied limbs, throwing his body around the small amount that he could until he tired himself out. He knew he couldn’t go anywhere but doing nothing felt worse. Eventually, he flopped back in the chair, his breathing ragged. Tears of frustration forced their way out of his eyes as he waited for someone to come.

A welcome cool breeze drifted over him as the door opened. Kylo walked into the room, silently, his stride long and deliberately slow. The sound of his boots reverberated off the walls. It reminded him of his father, pacing around him, building up for another unprovoked attack. It sounded too loud in the empty room. He hadn’t heard anything other than himself since he woke up. Kylo walked a slow circle around him, his hands joined behind his back. He stopped in front of him, looking down. “Quite a racket you’re making General. Do you really want your subordinates to hear you screaming like a child?,” his tone was mocking. Hux didn’t react. For some reason he doubted anyone knew he was here. “Why am I here?,” he asked, ignoring what he’d said. Kylo tilted his head. “Well..” Kylo looked contemplative, walking around him in a circle again “let’s think about it...maybe you’re here because you refuse to be cooperative... or because you refuse to respect your superior or....or....maybe simply because you insist on being quite the little cunt, to be honest,” he continued walking around the chair. His heart beat rhythmically with the footsteps. “Are you warm enough?,” Kylo asked. Hux wondered how high it was turned up, the idea that it wasn’t already on the highest was sickening. Kylo didn’t seem fazed by it yet. Although he had just arrived. Hux had been slowly heating up since he’d been brought here. His body was soaked now, sticking uncomfortably to the back of the chair. Kylo poked at the instruments on the table. Hux watched him worriedly, he wouldn’t put it past him to use them. Kylo turned back to him, head tilted, smiling calmly. “What?,” Hux demanded, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. “Just admiring the scene,” Kylo replied. “Just the right place for you, don’t you think?” Hux didn’t respond, looking away. Kylo pulled the other chair in the room, positioning it in front of Hux. 

“We’re going to play a game Hux..okay? The rules are simple, I’ll ask you questions and you’ll answer them truthfully. Not that you have a choice, I’ll know if you’re lying. If you play by the rules and don’t make a fuss then you can ask me questions.” He sat on the chair, legs open, casually leaning his elbows on his knees. “How does that sound?,” he asked politely, as if they were chatting over a cup of caff. Hux stared at the door, his mouth clamped shut. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of even looking at him. Kylo seemed unperturbed by this, leaning back in the chair. “We can stay here all day you know, longer even, as long as you like really. It’s up to you, I don’t mind,” he smiled. Hux’s eyes flicked to him briefly. He didn’t like the sound of that, Kylo was free to leave, to eat, sleep when he needed. He was stuck until Kylo decided to let him go. What if he didn’t? Maybe this was all just a game and he was going to kill him. He was just going to toy with him first. He fought back the urge to be sick again, the sweat pumping out faster. After a lengthy silence, he felt a pressure under his jaw, just above his neck. An invisible force, sickeningly familiar, turning his head to look at the man sitting across from him. “It’s rude to ignore someone when they’re talking to you, Hux..,” he said quietly. Looking at him, he was paler than he’d been earlier, his eyes were hooded and slightly bloodshot. He was beginning to perspire, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He shrugged off a layer of his robes. “Are you going to be cooperative?” The hold on Hux’s jaw had slackened but his head was still held in place. “Fuck you!,” he spat at him. The pressure drifted down, like tiny feathers, slowly resting at the base of his throat. He swallowed loudly, a small sound escaping. There was still a faint circle on his neck where he had last been choked. He gasped as his breath was suddenly constricted. “Are you going to be cooperative?,” he tried again. He instinctively tried to bring his hands up to his throat, straining at the straps. “That’s not going to work,” Kylo said in mock sympathy. He squeezed tighter, cutting off his airflow completely. Hux thrashed weakly, his vision blurring. He was at the brink of passing out when Kylo finally let him go, standing up again. He spluttered and coughed, choking in lungfuls of air. His head lolled forward to his chest. He didn’t know how much more he could take. The heat was getting worse, the more he struggled the hotter the room became. Kylo stood up from the chair, walking to the table. 

“Would you like a drink?” Kylo poured water into the glass on the table. Instinctively he leaned towards it, of course he wanted a drink. Between the heat, his screaming and the taste of blood in his mouth he wanted nothing more in the world. Before he could say yes, he stopped himself. Firstly, chances were Kylo wouldn’t let him have it if anyway, it was just another way to torture him and secondly, he didn’t know how long he was going to keep him tied here, but he was sure bathroom breaks were not going to be a part of the game. He said nothing, staring straight ahead. “You’ll have to play along at some point...,” Kylo chided. “No, I won’t,” Hux said, his voice hoarse. Kylo sighed. “Unless your planning on dying here, you will. How long do you think you’ll last? Your not going to eat, drink? ” He huffed a laugh, holding up the water. “At the very least you’ll have to piss sometime”. Hux looked away from the water. “I know where I’ll be aiming!,” he snarled back. Kylo laughed out loud, “Without your hands? Yes, all over yourself...actually it would be very fitting for you, I think. You are a spineless little bastard aren’t you?” He curled his lip, if Kylo thought that was going to happen, he had another thing coming. He approached him slowly, stopping at the edge of the chair. Hux shrank backwards as far as he was able. Kylo placed his hand gently on his chest, pressing lightly where the bruising was left over from the chest compressions. Hux drew in a breath, he winced, waiting for pain but Kylo’s hand slid slowly down his left side, pressing on his ribs. He stifled a whine as Kylo pressed harder with his fingers. “Are you ready?,” he whispered, leaning down, his mouth next to Hux’s ear. His breath was hot on his neck. Hux leaned his head away as far as he could, his eyes squeezed shut. Kylo jabbed his side painfully, pressing harder as he waited for reply. White hot pain seared through his side. “Yes!,” Hux choked out. His eyes stung, fresh tears pooling in them. He blinked rapidly, forcing them away. 

Kylo sat in the chair again. They stared at each other for a long moment. Hux tried to steady his breathing, he hardened his features and jutted out his chin. “Do you want me to kill you?,” Kylo asked suddenly. Hux was disconcerted by the question. “No,” he said quickly. He didn’t want him to kill him. At least not now anyway. Kylo pondered this, nodding slowly. “If you don’t want me to kill you, then wouldn’t it make sense to not behave like the conniving snake, that you are?,” he hissed. Hux’s face went dark with rage. How dare he of all people call someone else a snake. “I have never once shown any sign of my loyalties lying anywhere but with the order!,” he snapped back. Kylo shrugged. “With the order, yes. But things are different now. I am your Supreme Leader, and that kills you doesn’t it? You think I can’t feel what you are, what you’ve always been. Always waiting for a moment to strike. Your loyalties lie nowhere but with yourself. I know what you tried to do in the throne room,” his mouth curled up in a snarl. Hux paled at his words, furious because it was a semblance of the truth. “Oh that’s rich,” he fired back. “My loyalties Ren? Do you think that I’m an idiot. You think I believed for one second that the scavenger girl killed Snoke and the praetorian guards, by herself! And then took you out to go with it. That’s just embarrassing!.” He laughed humorlessy. “You’re more deluded than I thought!” He stopped for a moment, locking eyes with Kylo. “I know you killed Snoke,” he continued, “so don’t you dare lecture me on loyalty!” It was Kylo’s turn to pale, just slightly. Surprise flitted across his face but he composed himself quickly. He raised an eyebrow at Hux. “Prove it,” he shrugged, “Who would believe you? And even if they did, what would you do about it? You are alive because I chose not to kill you. You should be grateful.” Hux was incredulous. “Grateful? if you’d killed me, there would be nothing left. You weren’t capable of the simplest of tasks, you idiot!,” he growled. “You think very highly of yourself,” Kylo rolled his eyes, “I don’t need you, don’t forget that!.”

“You don’t need me?,” Hux scoffed.”What do you think will happen if I leave? That you will be able to do this by yourself? Even you aren’t that naive,” he growled. Kylo regarded him curiously. “Leave?...sorry, I must have been unaware of your personal ship? Or escape pod?...” he rolled his eyes, “ nobody leaves here without clearance, you have yourself to thank for that.” He was right, after the escape of FN2187 and Dameron followed by FN2187 and the girl sneaking in, he had taken great measures to make sure there was not a single possibility of an unauthorized entrance or exit. “You aren’t going anywhere,” Kylo said lightly, reminding him again of the ways he had inadvertently fucked himself. If he could have kicked himself right there, he would have. “You’re a fool, Ren. You think that anyone on this ship has any respect for you? They are afraid of you, that’s true, but respect you as a leader? You are a joke! An overgrown child playing a game!” His vision blurred as Kylo delivered a hard blow to the side of his head. Kylo’s eyes glinted with fury, grabbing him by the hair, he hit him again in the mouth. Hux felt his lip split, the taste of fresh blood in his mouth. He looked back up defiantly. Driven by adrenaline, he continued. “You kill me, you kill the middle man, who will do your job for you then huh? No one will follow you, the Order will fall apart and you’ll be nothing...just a crazy bastard with magic tricks..and the resistance...they will crush you.,” he smiled derisively. Kylo’s face was twisted into an expression of pure rage, his chest heaving. He let go of Hux’s hair, stepping back, fists clenched by his side. Hux watched him. Perhaps he stepped back because he was afraid he would kill him before he was ready too. He tried to shift in the chair, his entire body was tender, the sweat stung his face mercilessly. He followed the trail of blood that was slowly trickling down his chest, from his lip. Kylo was sweating profusely, he pulled off another layer, now down to a sleeveless tank. He had regained his composure, turning back to Hux. He licked his lips, looking down at him, as if wondering what to do. Hux had succeeded in distracting him from his game.

“That wasn’t very smart now, was it?,” he said eventually. “What is the point in your insubordinance? You will only end up brain damaged. Is that what you want?” At this point, Hux just wanted to pass out. He would have welcomed another punch, hard enough to make it all stop. Kylo chewed his lip, sighing. “It could all be so simple, if you would just..do...as...your told.,” his voice was soft. He was standing too close to him, leaning into the chair so Hux’s legs were on either side of his. Hux began to feel claustrophobic as he loomed over him. He recoiled, his body tensing. “You don’t like that?” he noticed Hux kept leaning back, the closer he got. He smiled, his face smug. He moved closer, until they were touching. “No, but you do,” Hux said suddenly, his tone mocking. He leaned forward as much as his restraints would allow. Fuck it, if he was going to die, he was sure as fuck going to go out fighting. Kylo froze, temporarily taken aback. “My question now. Weren’t those the rules?”. He panted as he spoke, the sweat dripping down his face. He winced at the sting from his lip again. “You like it, don’t you?.,” he repeated. “We both know why I’m here,” his eyes flicked downwards. Kylo was still, his jaw clenching dangerously. Hux watched him with interest, any self preservation he had was replaced with hate. He wanted to hurt him with every fibre of his being. “You’re not very good at your own game Ren...come on, answer me, is this what you like?,” he simpered. His head snapped back as Kylo punched him hard in the face. Blood exploded from his nose like a fountain, flooding down his face. He gritted his teeth through the pain, forcing himself to look back up at Kylo. His eyes burned with anger as he grabbed Hux by the hair, ready to hit him again. “Does this get you off?...,” Hux kept going. “or is it me?....,” he stared into his eyes. Kylo’s face was unreadable, his eyes blank. “Well?..is that why you hate me?,” he taunted.

Kylo’s expression changed again, like the cogs in his head were turning, forming an idea. He smiled slowly like an animal who had its prey in its grasp. Hux didn’t like the change in his demeanor, it made him nervous. The air in the room changed. Kylo’s face was now inches from his, his lips brushed lightly along his jaw as he whispered in his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt a chill rush through his body in the too hot room, his heart hammering against his ribs. “You should have played nice, Hux.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation continues and the end result is not good for Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the next chapter! I’m really grateful for everyone that is reading it! If you haven’t already got the vibe, it’s about to go down a non con/ dubious consent road in the next chapter. Tags and warnings will be updated. So if your not good with that, thank you for reading so far! I really appreciate! And if you continue also much appreciated! Hope you enjoy :)

He choked on the blood from his nose, that was flooding both down his throat and down his face in equal measures. Kylo stepped back, moving around him quickly, opening the restraints that tied him to the chair. Hux watched him through his coughing, confused as to why he was untying him. Surely, it wasn’t over, he wouldn’t just let him go. “Put your head forward!,” Kylo said. Without warning, he dragged him off the chair, dropping him to his knees before letting go. He slumped on the ground in a heap, an alarming amount of blood pooling around him. His nose had to be broken, at least. He didn’t feel any pain from it, his face at this point was mostly numb. The hot agony coming from his torso overpowered everything else. He rolled onto his stomach, to try and stop more blood going down his throat. His hyperventilating wasn’t helping as he was inhaling more blood the wrong direction with every breath. He heaved violently, spitting out globs of clotted blood. The blood pounded in his ears as his heart thumped against his chest. He couldnt catch his breath, panicking as his vision blurred. He was still semi aware of Kylo, who was down on his haunches, his hand on Hux’s back, his other hand gently on his shoulder. In the back of his head it felt wrong, he wanted to crawl away, he didn’t want him touching him. He was murmuring something at him but he couldn’t hear over the sound of his own heartbeat. It felt strange, as if he was in some way attempting to comfort or calm him. When he eventually caught his breath again, coughing intermittently, Kylo stood back up. His body felt strange as the faintness passed, numb and tingling at the same time. His head felt like it was going to explode as the boood rushed back into it . He squeezed his eyes closed against the loud throbbing. His vision still hazy, he could see Kylo’s boots next to him, his instincts telling him to move. He attempted to get away, trying to turn himself the opposite direction, streaking blood along the floor with his face. His hair was wet with blood and matted to his head. “Argh,” he couldn’t help whine as he turned. Kylo stood over him, observing his attempts to collect himself. Unable able to drag himself away, he rolled into a ball instead, holding his ribs. Every breath was agony, a sharp stabbing pain was developing fast along his left side. After a few minutes of Hux lying still, Kylo nudged him in the side with his foot. He inhaled sharply at the contact. Seemingly satisfied that he was still conscious, he heard Kylo walk away, across the room somewhere. 

He listened to Kylo moving around, eventually turning his head to see where he was. Kylo was placing a data pad back on another table in the room, it was behind the chair and he hadn’t seen it. He lay still on the ground, breathing raggedly, watching and waiting for Kylo to keep going. But he didn’t. For the moment, he seemed relatively calm, wandering around the room, as if waiting for something. Hux followed him with his eyes. When he caught his breath again he began to try and lift himself off the floor. If he was going to get out of here or attempt to fight back, he needed to able to move at least. He snorted backwards in an attempt to clear his nose, which had slowed to a steady trickle, trying not to vomit as he swallowed. He pulled himself onto his elbows, hissing quietly at the pain. Using his legs to push himself, he managed to get his back against the wall. He tensed as Kylo stepped towards him quickly but instead of the blow he’d been expecting, he leaned down and pulled him into a sitting position at the wall. It wasn’t gentle but he wasn’t trying to hurt him either. His mood changes were daunting. He would have felt less worried if he’d just stay angry. It was impossible to anticipate his next move with this back and forth. He looked longingly at the door. There was no way he could make it, even if he could get up, Kylo didn’t need to physically stop him. He could do it from where he stood. The only sound in the room now was his own breathing as he contemplated his escape. Kylo looked towards the door suddenly. Hux followed his gaze, jumping as it buzzed. 

Mitaka walked slowly in the door, looking around the room. He grimaced as the temperature hit him. He held a med kit and towels in his hands. He looked around confused for a moment until he spotted Hux on the floor. His face turned from a look of surprise to sheer horror, his eyes widening. “What’s going......what?..” he stammered, unable to get the words out. His eyes didn’t move from Hux. It was clear from his expression that Hux did not look okay. He couldn’t see himself but he could imagine what he must look like at this point. Every exposed inch of him was streaked with blood, his body littered with new and old bruises. His lip and nose had to be swollen by now. Mitaka had not seen the extent of any of Hux’s injuries until that moment. He looked fearfully from Hux to Kylo and back again. He still held the supplies tightly. Kylo stood with his arms folded, he was no longer relaxed, returning to his menacing stance. “We were just discussing our reconditioning methods,” he smiled at Mitaka, who’s face had paled a considerable amount in the last few seconds. “I’ll be back,” Kylo said moving towards the door. Turning to Mitaka on his way past, “ Clean him up...and he does not leave this room!,” he nodded towards Hux before closing the door behind him. Mitaka stood stock still, his mouth hanging open. He shook his head, still unable to comprehend the scene before him. Hux said nothing, staring at the floor. He felt like he should be embarrassed for letting this happen to him, letting his own men see him like this. He thought earlier in the mess hall had been the most humiliating moment of his life. He was wrong. This was possibly that moment. He bit down on his lip as he heard Mitaka approach him, squatting slowly in front of him. He couldn’t bring himself to look up. Mitaka dropped the supplies on the ground, picking up a cloth. His hands were shaking as he dabbed some liquid on it. Hux fought to keep his breath under control but the pressure in his chest was too much. Breathing heavily, he slapped away the hand Mitaka was tentatively aiming at his face. “Just let me see how bad it is....okay?,” he said softly. Hux shook his head, pushing his hand away again. Mitaka put a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t muster up the strength to be indignant or push him away. He just dropped his head lower, his shoulders slumped, shaking slowly. He sobbed quietly, tears running slowly down his face leaving grubby streaks through the blood.

“What is going on? You have to stop this!..stop pissing him off or you will make him kill you! Just stop arguing with him, you have too!” he half whispered, glancing at the door. Hux shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, he’s going to kill me anyway!,” he choked out, his voice breaking. Mitaka shook his head, grabbing him by both shoulders, “No! he won’t, he can’t!... Not now anyway, if you are gone, everyone is gone..he knows that!..he can’t lead by himself!,” he said earnestly. Hux was surprised to hear him say that. If he left, they would not see Kylo as a leader. It would be chaos. “He’s trying to break you because he needs you to think he doesn’t need you!,” Mitaka tried to reason. Hux knew he was right. Rationally, he knew that Kylo probably wouldn’t kill him but something bad was going to happen. There was no question about that. He just didn’t know what it was yet. “What does he want from you? Just agree and do it...not just for yourself but for all our sakes! If he thinks he can trust you, it will be okay.,” he said. Hux contemplated telling him what happened in the office, most likely the reason he was in this room. It was unlike him to ever feel the need to talk to someone or ask for advice but given the situation he was in maybe he should. He couldn’t understand it himself. Although, if Kylo found out that he had told someone he would certainly kill him on the spot. No, he couldn’t say anything. He was possibly listening now, trying to catch him out. He could be outside. The temperature in the room had dropped dramatically, the heat dissipating. The thought of that sent a fresh wave of panic through him. He snapped his head up, shaking it, his expression telling Mitaka to stop talking. He had apparently just had the same thought. The two of them glanced around the room warily. Mitaka gave up on the med kit, sitting on the floor beside him. They sat silently shoulder to shoulder as Hux composed himself. He found an odd comfort in Mitaka, not that he was any use to him here but it was better than being alone. His face was beginning to throb, the adrenaline wearing off. He was about to see if there were any painkillers in the kit when the door sounded again. 

They both looked up as Kylo walked back through the door. He stopped just inside, regarding them suspiciously, huddled on the floor. Hux’s face was now streaked with tears although he had put back on his defiant expression. Kylo looked to Mitaka, eyes narrowed. “You were here to clean him up...not keep him company,” he said. Mitaka stood up quickly. “I’m sorry Supreme Leader, I..,” he began to say, but Kylo interrupted. “Can he continue?,” he asked. Mitaka opened and closed his mouth, confused. “I don’t..I’m not sure...he should go to medbay...he’s hurt,” he stammered. “You can go....I’ll be fine,” Hux interjected, nodding to Mitaka. Kylo’s jaw tensed at Hux’s audacity to give an order. With raised eyebrows, he gestured Mitaka to the door. “Leave the supplies,” he said. Mitaka looked back at Hux, hesitating before he slowly walked away, looking back again as he went. Hux kept his gaze to the floor. He shrank back against the wall as Kylo squatted in front of him, picking up the cloth Mitaka had put down, he held it out. Hux glared at it, turning his head away. Kylo rolled his eyes. “Stop being such a martyr Hux. You’re a mess, clean yourself up,” he held it closer. “What’s the point?,” Hux shrugged, “we aren’t done here are we?” Kylo sighed, standing up. “You never learn, do you?,” he muttered. He threw the cloth down. “Do as your told!,” he snapped. Hux knew he should play along, now was the time for self preservation but he just could not give in. What was worse in the end? Being dead or losing his last shred of dignity. A rush of self pity and rage came over him. His whole life, he’d been stepped on by one person or another. His father, his superiors, Snoke and now Ren. He looked up at Kylo, meeting his eyes. “Make me!..,” he hissed scornfully, curling his lip. Kylo’s stepped towards him, nostrils flaring. He moved as if he was going to kick him but stopped himself. He stared down at him instead, breathing hard, his teeth clenched. Turning away, he retrieved the glass of water from the table, knocking it back. He said nothing for a while, going back to the chair, fiddling with the straps. “Are you ready?,” he asked. Hux looked at him questioningly. He wasn’t sure what to think. Ready for what? Kylo’s mood had changed again, he seemed a lot calmer than earlier. Hux didn’t expect he was going to let him go or let his last comment slide but maybe he would stop hurting him for a while. He was wrong. When he didn’t respond, Kylo was back over, hauling him up off the floor roughly. Hux groaned as he dragged him back to the chair. He dropped him in it heavily, the stabbing pain in his side causing him to yelp sharply. Hux huffed through the pain, waiting to be strapped back in but Kylo ignored the straps, to his surprise. Although, he supposed he couldn’t go anywhere anyway, even if he tried. Straps were pointless now. He wondered what was going to happen afterwards. How long more? Would he take him to medbay? What excuse would he give? He had lied about what happened on the lake. Would he even bother lying this time? He probably wouldn’t. He’d just dump him in there and come back after for more. It seemed to be the terms of their relationship now. Kylo paced around the chair a few times, wiggling his fingers, eventually coming to a stop in front of him. 

“Now, you weren’t very smart earlier so I’ll give you another chance to play nice. I suggest you take it..” He remained standing, in front of the chair. “It will be far easier for you if you do as your told and answer truthfully...or else I will take it from you. And you do not want that, do you?,” he said menacingly. He waited for Hux to respond. He stepped towards him fast. “No!,” Hux flinched away from him. “Good. Now, what were you planning on doing when you came to the throne room.,” he asked, arms behind his back. Hux frowned. “What do you mean? The fucking ship was in half! I was going to Snoke!,” he replied. “No! After that? You were going to kill me, weren’t you? I know you were. How?,” Kylo demanded. “With a light saber!,” Hux shot back sarcastically, “a blaster obviously! Why are you asking this?” Kylo eyed him suspiciously. “I want you to admit that you have no loyalty whatsoever, no reason to be trusted. As Snoke so elegantly put it, a rabid cur...but easily manipulated,” he smiled. “So after you got rid of me then what was going to happen?..Supreme Leader Hux? Is that it? You wouldn’t know what to do with power,” he snarled a laugh. Hux hadn’t actually heard Snoke call him that and he felt stupid for letting it sting, now that he was dead. Fuck this, he wasn’t listening to this shit any more. “Is it my turn?,” Hux snapped at him. “Let’s talk about you trying to drown me! What the fuck is wrong with you? Loyalty! You want loyalty! Well, let me tell you something, Ren! You have to show it to receive it! There is a reason they respect me more than you!” Kylo glowered at that statement. “You cannot demand loyalty through fear! Take a look in the mirror! You don’t know the meaning of the word,” he shouted. Kylo looked down his nose at him “Um....You did leave your own men to die at Starkiller base, no?...bit hypocritical,” he said . Hux stared at him incredulous. “I followed my fucking orders! I went to drag your sorry ass out of the snow, beaten by that girl again, and bring you to Snoke! If anyone should be grateful around here, it’s you! You’d be dead if I hadn’t!” Kylo scoffed at him. “You ran to Snoke so he would tell you to leave, to save yourself because that’s what you are, a self serving deserter...am I wrong?” Hux shifted in the chair. That part wasn’t true, he had no intention of deserting anyone. He looked up through his eyelashes at Kylo, who was standing with tensed shoulders, waiting for an excuse to pounce. “That is rich, Ren. Im self serving? You have single handedly landed us in the situation that we are in, you know that? Everything is personal with you, you are incapable of being objective. That will be your downfall,” he said calmly. Kylo’s face was beginning to resemble an angry child, his lips pursed. “You’re a fucking idiot,” Kylo’s voice was strained. “I should just kill you, I don’t need you! No one would give a shit if you died, would they?....face it! What have you got? Nothing and no one. No one cares about you, your troops see you as a form of protection. As long as you’re the buffer between me and them,” he ranted furiously, his body shaking. 

“Oh just shut up! Do you even know why you have me here? You’ve been spouting nothing but bullshit from the start! Do you actually want something or are you just fucking embarrassed...or is this actually doing something for you? Huh? What do you want?...me?,” he said, sneering at him. “Do you think that punishing me will make it go away, you sadistic fuck!.” He didn’t think for a second there was any truth to what he was saying but judging by Kylo’s face, it was stabbing him worse than any weapon. Driven by adrenaline, he carried on. “Fucking do something or kill me and be done with it. No?...I’m too useful, I’m worth to much to you and you know it! Your not going to kill me! So just let me go and go fuck yourself!,” he roared at him. Kylo’s face went black, he lunged forward, dragging him off the chair. He wasn’t expecting it and hit the ground hard, the back of his head cracking off the floor. Stars flashed in front of his eyes as Kylo rained blows down on him. He was shouting but he couldn’t hear him, his ears were ringing too loudly. He was vaguely aware of the fresh pool of blood that was forming around him. Kylo grabbed him by the arms. “Get up...,” he said, through gritted teeth. Hux tried to pull away, his heart hammering loudly. He shivered as a cold sweat spread through his body. Kylo dragged him up until he was on his knees, swaying precariously. “Get up!,” he shouted at him. His stomach knotted anxiously. He should have kept his mouth shut, he fought back the tears that were threatening to fall, clamping his jaws hard. He forced himself to stay upright. Kylo ran his hand around the back of his head, gripping his hair painfully, holding him in place. He whimpered as he gripped tighter, fresh blood coming from the cut again. Kylo’s eyes glinted dangerously. “Useful?......make yourself useful...if you’re so smart, General...I’ll show you just what your worth.,” his voice trembled with anger, as he moved closer to him. Hux wanted to vomit. He was unsure what Kylo meant him to do but terrified at what he could possibly mean. His position was not making the situation look any better. He looked upwards, trying to swallow his fear. “What do you mean?,” he asked cautiously. It looked for a second like Kylo smirked, it might have been a twitch. He couldn’t tell, his mind and body tensing with bated fear. He bit his trembling lip as Kylo slowly undid his belt. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo’s interrogation is over for the evening. From now on, this story will have strong themes of non consentual. Warning in tags. So if you are continuing to read thank you so much! :) and if not, thanks for reading so far! ❤️ Much appreciated

The room had become deathly silent, as if the air had been sucked out of it. Hux struggled to stay upright on his knees as his surroundings wobbled around him. The only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat drumming in his ears. He focused on the belt Kylo dropped on the floor, squinting at it as it appeared to be moving. He tried to recall what Kylo had said, why he was taking the belt off, but he couldn’t think with the thumping in his head. 

He squeezed his eyes closed against the pain, feeling blood trickle down the side of his head. Kylo’s hand closed on his shoulder as he fell sideways, propping him back up. He was saying something but it sounded muffled, too far away to hear. “Hux?” He recognized his name, faintly aware of his face being slapped lightly. The voice sounded like it was coming from a tunnel. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

A hard slap made him open his eyes. He was surprised to be staring at the ceiling, Kylo leaning over him. The faintness ebbed away, the color returning to his face as the blood rushed back. He felt a tingling wave of heat spread through his body. His breath caught as his senses were once again bombarded with pain. He just wanted to close his eyes, to make this go away, make him go away.

“Ah ah!..,” Kylo berated, pulling him into a sitting position. “We aren’t done,” he smiled. 

Hux gritted his teeth against the tenderness as Kylo’s fingers dug into his sides. “Stop!,” he choked “please!”. He tried to lean back, the forward position crushing his ribs.

Kylo held him firmly, curling his lip at him. “Stop?...you want it to stop?” He leaned closer. “You brought it on yourself, you can make it stop any time you want,” he spoke soothingly. “You prove to me that you know who is in control here. You will lose that insubordinate attitude you love so much and do what you are told, I’ll make sure of that, no matter how long it takes.” He shook him as his head lolled forward. “By the looks of you, it won’t be long,” he added.

Hux turned his head to the side, looking away. Kylo pulled it back, “What’s it going to be?,” he asked.

Hux stared ahead, his lips pursed. He took short breaths to minimize the pain. “Well?,” Kylo demanded, forcing Hux to look at him, his hand on his chin. He refused to answer. What was the worst that Kylo could do now? Beat him until he was unconscious. He would welcome the relief.

Kylo sighed loudly, watching him for a moment before slapping him hard across the face. Hux yelped at the sting, frozen into a shocked silence. Kylo grabbed the back of his head, pulling him forward until their faces were inches apart. “I will give you one more chance..I suggest you take it..,” his voice shook with anger.

Hux forced his barely open eyes to look into Kylo’s. “Fuck you..,” he said quietly.

“Get up,” Kylo snarled , “on your knees.” He stood up pulling Hux roughly, making sure to inflict as much pain as possible. He would show him who was boss, he fumed.

Hux whined against the discomfort, panting by the time he was on his knees. Shaking his head slowly, Kylo smirked at him, his eyebrows raised. He tilted his head, looking down at him calmly. Hux watched him warily. He kicked the still discarded belt to the side. To someone else his expression might appear sympathetic but Hux knew better. He swallowed thickly, looking down as Kylo moved closer, to stand directly in front of him. He reached out, gripping his chin and forcing his head up. 

A muscle in Kylo’s jaw twitched. “I don’t know where you ever got the idea that you are of any real importance Hux, or that you are free to behave in the manner that you do. You think you can make a fool out of me?” He smiled nastily “Well, you are going to learn just how much you are worth. You will do exactly what I tell you to do, no matter what that might be, do you understand?”

He took Hux’s silence as agreement. “Good..,” he nodded.

Hux looked at the floor as Kylo let go of his face. The spinning sensation had slowed down but he he still felt dizzy. The ground was beginning to look rather inviting, He wanted to lay down and close his eyes. He was so tired, he couldn’t figure out how many hours he’d been there at this point. Kylo kept repeating that he was going to show him where his place was, what he was worth. If beating him senseless was Kylo’s way of doing that, he was fighting a losing battle. Hux would die before giving in.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Kylo fumbling at something. Pain, injuries, being beaten were things he was more than familiar with, he couldn’t remember a time without them, if he was honest. They were a part of him and he was numb to them now. He braved himself for the attack that was about to come. The sound of a zipper roused him from his thoughts. Confused, he looked up from under his lashes, his brow creasing before his eyes were wide open, panic setting in slowly. No. He closed his eyes again. This wasn’t happening.

“Oh, come on now. Don’t look so shocked. Didn’t you say it was what I wanted?,” Klyo taunted. Behind his closed eyes, Hux could hear the smugness, almost see his smile widening nastily. “You’re no stranger to it, are you?,” Kylo said softly.

His mouth went dry, his chest tightening immediately. His heart thumped against his ribs, his breaths coming hard and fast. Kylo’s hand snaked around the back of his head, holding it firmly. The other hand pushed his boxers down, pulling his already hard cock out. His fingers tightened in Hux’s hair. He whimpered at the pain.

He kept his eyes closed tightly, desperately pulling back as Kylo pressed himself against his lips. He clamped his mouth closed, turning his head from side to side. Kylo laughed. “So difficult...” He smacked him hard across the head. Wrenching his head back, he stuck his thumb in the corner of his mouth, forcing him to open it. “Please don’t..,” Hux begged finally, trying to push him away. Kylo slapped his hands away, kicking him into the side. “Stop fucking fighting!,” he hissed. His grip on him was too tight, and he was in too much pain to physically stop him. Another slap and wrenching off his head, Kylo once again forced him to open his mouth. Before he could react, he had forced himself into his mouth. He gagged as Kylo pulled his head forward, forcing him to match his movements. Tears streamed down his face, while he still tried to pull back. He could feel Kylo getting harder, he was enjoying it too much to stop. “This is the right place for you, Hux, don’t you think? Maybe I’ll find a use for you yet,” he said, gently rubbing his thumb along Hux’s cheek, wiping a tear away. He gagged again, struggling to breathe through his nose, the swelling obstructing his airways. He whined trying to take a breath but Kylo was too absorbed to listen, his breaths turning to pants. Hux slapped at his leg, opening his eyes. Kylo’s face was flushed, his own eyes closed. His head was tilted upwards, his mouth slightly open. He pushed further into his throat, thrusting harder. Hux whined again, begging. Kylo’s hold only got stronger. He stopped struggling, leaving his head limp. If he didnt fight, it would be over faster. More tears ran down his face as Kylo’s movements became rhythmic, his breaths matching. He screwed his eyes shut feeling him tense before he moaned, spilling into his mouth. He was briefly relieved until Kylo didn’t let go of him. He tried to pull away, but he only held on. “No, no,” he said breathlessly “swalllow..you don’t get to stop.” He pulled his head closer again, holding him until he had no choice but to swallow, before finally letting go of him. 

He retched, coughing and spluttering onto the floor, nausea rising in his stomach. Getting onto his knees, he heaved violently, wanting to throw up, to make the taste go away. He held back a sob as he collapsed back on the floor. Kylo watched him, straightening himself up, adjusting his clothing again. He ran his hands through his hair, going to the table and picking up the holopad. He walked back to where Hux lay, putting the holopad down next to him. He stood over him for a couple of seconds, walking around him until he was in Hux’s line of sight. “Good boy,” he simpered, smirking. He kicked him into the side before stepping over him towards the door. After he heard Kylo leave, he lay on the ground for what seemed like hours, fighting back more tears. His stomach lurched, churning dangerously. When he regained some composure, he managed to sit up and pulled himself over to the wall, leaning against it. He pulled the holopad with him. He noticed that Kylo had left the door ajar. Was it because he was coming back or because he wasn’t coming back? He looked at the holopad in his hand, wondering why he’d left it. If he was coming back, he wouldn’t have left it with him. He must be done his game for now. He put it back on the floor. Breathing deeply through his nose, he felt around his head, trying to inspect the damage. His face throbbed mercilessly, his skin was rough with the dry blood smeared on him like primitive war paint. He hissed as he found the cut on the side of his head, which was still bleeding slowly. Looking towards the door, he made an attempt to get up, using the wall as leverage. Halfway up, he yelled as pain shot through his side, slipping back down to the floor. How was he going to get out of here? He needed to get to his quarters. He was not going to medbay, couldn’t let people see him like this. He felt like it was late, a rest cycle. It was possible he would be able to get to his quarters unnoticed but he couldn’t drag himself all the way there. He punched the ground weakly in frustration, his eyes beginning to burn. Maybe this was Kylo’s intention. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get up and leave. He expected him to stay here in a heap until he came back to continue. He shivered as the adrenaline began to wear off, the room had gotten colder and he was still only wearing his pants and boots. The rest of his clothes didn’t appear to be in the room, probably in his office. The fight in the office felt like a lifetime ago. 

His attention returned to the holopad as realization dawned on him. He had left it for a reason, knowing Hux wouldn’t be able to get out of there by himself. Picking it up, Hux hesitated before sending a message to the only person he could think of. His face heated up as he waited, embarrassment, shame, anger, a mixture of all three swirling inside him. He hated nothing more in the world than needing or asking for help. Kylo had always been a loose cannon, incapable of controlling his own rage. He was an idiot, irrational and impulsive. Hux always knew he was fucked in the head but he never imagined he would be this vicious or sadistic, to one of his own. He could not work out what exactly he had done to deserve the extent of what Kylo had done. Any time previously that he had pissed Kylo off, he’d been choked, thrown around or yelled at, nothing out of the ordinary but this was different. Everything about Kylo was different. He was furious that Hux was not folllwing his rules or playing into his games but he was clearly getting as much of a kick out of punishing him than he would having him be obedient. He kept his head down as Mitaka quickly came into the room, once again stopping in his tracks. He didn’t speak, coming to him slowly and kneeling down. “Where is he?,” he asked. Hux shrugged, not trusting himself to speak. “What happened?,” Mitaka said. He tried to speak but his voice broke. He shrugged again instead, breaking finally. He tensed as Mitaka leaned forward putting his arms tentatively around his shoulders. Instinctively, he wanted to pull away, human contact being something he avoided. He didn’t need anyone but himself. Mitakas grip was gentle but strong enough that he couldn’t pull away easily. He leaned forward, his head resting on Mitakas shoulder, his shirt muffling his sobs. They stayed this way for a while until he tired himself out, sniffing intermittently. When he was quiet, Mitaka pulled away but kept his arms on him. “We need to get to medbay,” he said. Hux immediately shook his head. “No!,” he said, his voice thick. “Just help me, I need to go to my quarters,” he flushed at asking for help. Mitaka started at him incredulously. “General, you can’t..you have too..,” he tried to reason. Hux shook his head, wincing at the pain. “Please...I’m not going there.” Mitaka sighed, giving in begrudgingly. He wanted him to go to medbay now, he was afraid of how many injuries he might have that he couldn’t see externally. There was a cut on the side of his head that hadn’t been there earlier. A slow trickle of blood still leaked down his face. He got down beside him, putting his arm under his shoulder and around his body. Gently, he pulled him up. Hux yelped as Mitaka accidently put pressure on his side. “Sorry! Sorry,” he whispered, finally getting him to his feet. He may as well have dragged or carried him, all his weight leaned down on Mitakas shoulder. He knew Hux would rather die on the spot than be carried or dragged so he let him lean. They both silently pretended that he wasnt hindering the walk.

Mitaka shuffled around trying to land him him as gently as he could on the couch. Hux’s face screwed up, a small sound escaping as he sank into it. He leaned his head back, eyes closed. Mitaka looked at him properly. He was covered in blood. It looked like he’d been dragged around the room. He wished he would go to medbay, aside from the obvious cut on his head and his nose, his torso was turning alarming shades by the minute. It was hard to believe he was still conscious. Something else was wrong too, he could feel it but he didn’t want to ask. He considered calling the doctor, despite what Hux had said but it could make things worse. He needed to know what was going on here, if he went against him it would make Hux isolate himself further. He had only called for help because he had no other choice. Going to the refresher, he looked for towels or something to try and clean him up a bit. There was nothing very useful in there for dealing with wounds. He turned on the shower instead, turning the heat to luke warm. Hux’s eyes were still closed when he got back. “You need to have a shower, I can’t see where you’re hurt, there’s too much blood.” Hux opened his eyes, looking to the refresher silently. He looked downwards, shifting uncomfortably. “I’ll help you go in, you can do the rest yourself,” Mitaka said, sensing his discomfort. Not that he was going to be able to stand, let alone get the rest of his clothes off. Hux looked at him skeptically, shaking his head. He chewed his lip irritably wincing as he bit the cut. He just wanted to be alone. His mind kept flashing back to what Kylo had done. Cold sweat prickled his skin as he fought the urge to throw up. He closed his eyes again. “Come on, you’ll feel better afterwards,” Mitaka said. He hoped if he could get him to shower and try to calm him down a bit, he might be able to convince him to go to medbay by then. “You can go,” Hux said wearily. Mitaka frowned at him before shaking his head firmly. He had never disobeyed him before but this time he had too. “The only way I’m leaving you is if you are in medbay, I’m not leaving you here, I can’t. You know I can’t.” Hux scowled at him, anger flitting across his face. Who did he think he was talking to? He just wanted to be fucking alone. He raised his hand to his head which had begun to thump, pressing his fingers into his temple. Mitaka jumped forward catching him as he slumped to the side. His face was becoming paler by the second. He was worried about the cut on his head, there was still fresh blood but the location was difficult to see. He couldn’t let him go asleep under any circumstances, that much he knew. He propped him back up, letting him lean on his shoulder. He called his name, wincing himself as he gently tapped his face. He’d never been so glad he had the next work cycle off. It looked like it was going to be a long night. 

Hux breathed deeply, leaning forward on Mitaka again until the faintness passed. He was so tired, his eyes fluttered by themselves. “Don’t!” He jumped at the sound of Mitakas voice. “Don’t fall asleep, you have to stay awake!.” He pushed him away gently, so he was sitting back on the couch again. He watched him worriedly. He had to keep him awake, had to get the blood off him. Trying to stay calm, he looked around for anything that could help him. He picked up a holopad pad off the table, he should call for help, he didn’t know what else to do. The situation was too dangerous, he didn’t want to disobey Hux, he certainly didn’t want to disobey Kylo Ren. But what if Hux needed medical attention and he didn’t get it? Who’s fault would it be? He buried his head in his hands. He stood up, inhaling deeply. “Come on, we are going in there, you need to clean yourself up,” he said simply but firmly. He sounded a lot more confident than he felt. “No,” Hux muttered, barely audible. “Hux!,” he said “You need to get up. We need to go in there! I know you’re hurt and I’m trying to help, please just come on!” Hux eyes opened, his nostrils flaring slightly as he sat up with difficulty. “I asked you to help me get back here! I didn’t ask for anything else! I told you to leave!,” he snapped back. He tried to sound angry but his voice shook with emotion. Tears pooled in his eyes. He swiped at them angrily, looking at the floor. “What happened? What did he do?,” Mitaka asked. He regretted it immediately as Hux fell apart for the second time, his head dropping to his chest. Mitaka leaned forward, allowing him to put his head back on his shoulder. While Hux exhausted himself crying, Mitaka tried to make sense of the situation he found himself in. Hux, his boss, who he both respected and slightly feared was sobbing into his shoulder. Kylo Ren, who was supposed to be leading the First Order had lost his mind and was torturing his second in command. And somehow he had landed in the middle of it, with only one question. How was he going to help Hux?

Hux cursed himself internally. He was utterly pathetic at this point. Not only was one of his men, who were supposed to see him as a leader watching him be treated like a rag doll, he was now crying on that mans shoulder. He should have made him fucking leave. He pulled away from him suddenly, sniffing hard, gritting his teeth at the burn in his nose. Mitaka looked as wrecked as he felt. They sat in silence for a few minutes. “I really think you should go..,” Mitaka started to say. “I’m not going!..,” he sighed. He couldn’t tell him what happened the last time he’d stayed in medbay. “Well if you won’t go there, can you please come to the shower so we can see exactly how bad it is! Please.,” Mitaka said exasperatedly. Hux glanced in the direction of the room, where the shower was still running. He nodded dolefully. Mitaka breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay,” he sat down beside him, putting Hux’s arm over his shoulder. They stood up slowly. Hux groaned at the tenderness in his torso. Slowly, step by slow step, he got him into the refresher, leaning him against the wall next to the shower. “Are you okay?,” he said. Hux nodded, exhausted by the effort. He tried to gather himself, waiting for Mitaka to leave. As Mitaka slowly backed away, Hux swayed forward, screwing up his face as he attempted to open the pants. Between his hands shaking and the pain of simply moving his arms, it was near impossible. The flush in his cheeks began to make its way down his neck. Mitaka hovered by the door. He could feel how difficult this was for him. He walked back over slowly. “I’ll do that for you..I’ll leave you to it then,” he said carefully, not wanting to embarrass him any more than he had to. Hux swallowed, staring ahead, his jaw tightening. Both men avoided eye contact, awkward tension filling the small room as Mitaka fumbled with the button and zip. Clearing his throat, he quickly grabbed a towel and placed it next to the shower. “Call me if you need me.,” he said, turning and leaving the room. 

Mitaka looked up from his spot on the couch, where he’d been wringing his hands nervously, listening for any sounds suggesting Hux was struggling. The sound of the shower stopped. He waited a minute, before standing up slowly, walking towards the door. He stopped outside. “Are you okay?,” he asked. “Yeah,” Hux’s voice came back weakly. Mitaka peered around the door, slowly. He was sitting on the edge of the bath, leaning against the wall, grimacing. He had the towel around his waist. “I’ll get you some clothes,” Mitaka hurried to the bedroom. Rooting around, he returned with training pants and a sleelveless top. Hux didn t protest as he helped him get the top on, manouvering his arms gently. He took the time to examine Hux’s body. The bruising was bad, turning dark purple and black along his sides. There was swelling on his left side, halfway down his ribs, something was broken. Without the blood smeared all over him, it didn’t look quite as bad as it had. His face was beginning to look like the rest of him. Dark bruises spreading under his eyes and down his nose. The split in his lip was cracked again. The cut on his head had stopped bleeding. It was high up on the side, judging by the way his hair was still matted at that side. He got his own pants on through sheer determination. It was painful to watch. He was practically sweating with pain and effort when he put the towel down. Leaning on Mitaka again, they made their way back to the couch. He watched as Mitaka went to the kitchen area, hunting around for a few minutes. He returned with two glasses of bourbon. He had no choice but to keep him awake for now so he’d better get something strong. Hux took the glass he handed him, taking a small gulp. He hissed at the sting his his lip. After a moment Mitaka spoke “Hux, tell me what happened?” 

Kylo paced his quarters, his breaths coming short and low. He would show him, no one was going to treat him like an idiot. He got what he deserved, he’d even went easy on him. It could have been a lot worse. It should have been, he thought angrily. He’d let him off lighter than he’d deserved, the prick. Well if he hadn’t learned his lesson, he wouldn’t be getting off so lightly again. And that lieutenant. He’d only called him because he was the only one he recognized. He was always around Hux now that Kylo thought of it. Like a shadow, like a pet. Well, just what did he think of him now? Kylo had only shown what a worthless disobedient shit he was. He snatched his holopad up angrily sending a message to Hux, with shaking fingers. He was far from finished with him. In fact, he was just beginning, he smiled coldly to himself.

Get some rest. Unless you have learned your lesson, you are going to need it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka tries to protect Hux but he can’t be there all the time, when he gets called away things go from bad to worse. ⚠️ non consentual scene. Thanks so much for reading! Really appreciate it! Hope you guys like this chapter ❤️

Mitaka’s attempts at getting Hux to tell him what happened in the interrogation room were futile. Kylo had done something else to him. When Mitaka had seen him the first time, he was not even close to the mess he was now. He tried to reason with him, that maybe he could help if he told him what was going on. They could figure it out, there had to be a reason Kylo Ren was doing this, surely. It only resulted in Hux getting more angry and upset. He gave up when it looked like the other man might cry again. He didn’t want Hux to ask him to leave, too worried about the state of him to leave him alone. He gave up, watching him silently for a while. Hux seemed to be in a trance like state, staring straight ahead, chewing his lip every so often. He held the drink in his hand but didn’t drink any more of it. His face screwed up as he sniffed, he put his hand up to nose, inhaling slowly, hissing under his breath. “If you don’t want to go to medbay, I can get a droid to come! It can give you something for the pain at least and check you over,” Mitaka said suddenly. Why hadn’t he thought of that already? He mentally cursed himself. Hux looked hesitant at first, his eyes worried but he nodded. He was in too much pain to ignore it anymore. Using the data pad Mitaka requested a med droid to Hux’s quarters. “You should probably lie down.,” he suggested. “It will need to do a diagnostic.” Hux moved sideways an inch, growling in the process. He held his side quickly, gasping. Mitaka moved to help but he slapped him away, his body tensing at his touch. He hovered, feeling foolish but didn’t try to touch him again. He winced as he watched him, more worried about how many ribs were broken than anything else. Hux gritted his teeth, managing to lie down on the couch after a couple of stiff jerky turns, his eyes watering. He bit his trembling lip. Mitaka who had been standing over him retuned to his seat. He hoped the injuries weren’t too severe and that they looked worse than they were. He knew there was no hope in the universe of Hux going to work tomorrow but he didn’t mention it. He was going to assume Kylo Ren surely wouldn’t expect it. His stomach knotted as he thought of Kylo. Would he leave Hux alone now and let him recover? Or come back for more? Surely he was done now, if not when would he come back? His own head began to ache with the pressure. He’d never felt so useless in his life. 

He left them alone whilst the droid was examining Hux, sitting in the bedroom. He listened to Hux’s indignant yelps every few seconds. Shortly after the droid rolled into the bedroom, extending an arm to Maitaka. He took the pills it offered, closing his hand around them as he watched it leave the quarters, leaving them alone again. A medical report had been sent to Hux’s datapad detailing his injuries. When he came back into the room, Hux was already dozing on the couch, his arm wrapped protectively around his bruised side. The droid had taken his shirt off. The pills were fast working obviously. He picked Hux’s datapad off the table to check the report when he saw a message from Kylo Ren. His breath caught in his throat. He knew he shouldn’t but he opened it, glancing at Hux nervously. A sick feeling crept over him as he read it, he’d been right to think it wasn’t over. Hux would know it had been opened. He shook his head, pinching his nose. He’d just have to deal with that when it came to it. He didn’t want him to see it now. He went to the couch, observing how Hux was lying and shook him gently. “You need to go to bed,” he said softly. The couch was no good, it was too small for him to lie straight, it would only hurt him more. He mumbled a reply but too drowsy to argue, he let Mitaka help him up and into the bedroom.

Once he’d got him on the bed, Hux fell asleep immediately. Mitaka sat on the floor next to the bed, exhaustion finally kicking in. He yawned wide, his eyelids drooping. Leaning his head against the wall, he watched him for what seemed like hours, a soft breath every so often, the only indication that he was alive. He’d brought the data pad to read the report. It recommended painkillers to be given every two hours. He glanced at Hux, he certainly wouldn’t be purposely waking him up to give them, he thought. Strict instructions to go immediately to medbay the following day was next. Several ribs were either broken or fractured and Lacerations to the face and head required suturing. His nose surprisingly wasn’t broken, but did need to be looked at again. He sighed out loud, Hux was going to be a nightmare to get to medbay, it was as if he was scared to go there but why? Medbay would only help him, far more than Mitaka was capable of doing, that was for sure. He leant his head back against the wall, putting the datapad down. 

A sound from outside startled him. He sat up like a shot. It sounded like it was right outside the quarters. It’s probaly just something passing, he told himself. Something just brushed off the door is all. He held his breath, listening anxiously for more, his mind beginning to race. Kylo Ren was not done with Hux though, what else was he going to do? When was he going to do it? He could come right now. His heart sped up, panic setting in quickly, fear flooding through his body. What would he do? There wasn’t really anything he could do, he would end up dead far quicker than Hux would. At least Hux was of value, he technically wasn’t. He stood up quickly, his body tense, glancing out the door nervously. The silence was becoming eerie, he didn’t want to be here, he just wanted to be in his own bed, away from this mess. But he couldn’t leave him. He stood in front of the bed, blocking the path between the door and Hux protectively. He heard nothing else. Stress and lack of sleep was catching up with him. Feeling foolish, he rubbed his eyes and face roughly. He eyed the bed, he could just lie on the other side, it was either that or the couch and he shouldn’t leave him alone in case. He lowered himself onto the bed as gently as he could, without moving the blanket, watching Hux but he didn’t stir. Relieved he settled down, closing his eyes.

He slept badly, dozing on and off, constantly listening out for noises, sitting up every so often to look at Hux, who was really turning an alarming assortment of colors from his head to his waist. He grimaced every time he looked at him. As he drifted, he was conscious of Hux at all times incase he did wake up. Mitaka was sure that even in his current condition he would be less than pleased to find his bed occupied with someone else. He tensed as Hux stirred at one point, making a snorting sound as he breathed through his nose with difficulty. Mitaka resisted the urge to poke him to get him to breathe through his mouth. After all this, the last thing he wanted was for him to smother himself. He carefully nudged him with his foot on the leg. The sound stopped. Hux miraculously stayed asleep all night, a mixture of exhaustion and painkillers. Mitaka slowly got off the bed to stretch his legs when he’d been woken by a holopad beeping. He was surprised he’d actually fallen asleep in the end. He came around to Hux’s side quietly, squatting down to look at him, make sure he was still breathing. Even asleep he still looked tired and run down, aside from the cuts and bruises. His hair, without its gel fell over his forehead, lying on a cut over his eye. Without thinking, Mitaka pushed it back off his face in a gentle motion before pulling his hand away, shaking his head at himself. Standing up, he looked down at his creased uniform. He needed to change his clothes and shower, preferably in his own quarters. Hux didn’t look like he was going to wake up yet. He needed to take his painkillers and the inevitable argument about medbay had to happen He should have enough time if he rushed, he thought. He’d come straight back. Slipping out the door discreetly, he rushed to his quarters. 

Showering in record time, he had just pulled casual clothes out of a drawer when his own datapad beeped. He rolled his eyes irritably as he quickly opened the message. His stomach dropped. He was requested on the bridge immediately to cover an officer on sick leave. It was received from Kylos personal code. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! He threw the datapad on the couch, balling his fists. Of all the days! He growled into his hands. There was nothing he could do, he couldn’t even get back to Hux first. If he got caught it wouldn’t be worth it. He ripped his clothes off again, angrily tearing on his uniform and sprinting to the bridge. Skidding into the room, it was surprisingly quiet. He looked around like a deer in headlights, puzzled expressions staring back at him. Everyone was on edge, he could feel the tension permeating the room. The faces looking at him all had the same question in mind. Where was Hux? Kylo Ren stood next to one of the control panels, pointing to the monitor. The officer he was talking to looked visibly tense. He turned his head, nodding to Mitaka before turning away again. Catching his breath, Mitaka moved to the conosle he was supposed to be at and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he waited for it to come on. His head was swimming with jumbled thoughts. 

Three days ago, he had been bored with life, the mundanity of going to work, forcing himself to be sociable afterwards when he just wanted to curl up and sleep. Trying to help Hux out and make his life easier since Kylo became Supreme Leader so he didn’t die of stress. He exhaled long and low. He jumped in alarm at Kylos voice beside him. “Lieutenant, I want you to send me all information regarding Hux’s dealings with Burin Gin.” Mitaka looked up at him. “Supreme Leader, I cant access..,” he began to say. Kylo silenced him with his hand. “I’ve sent you an overwrite code. Burin Gin requested a meeting today. I expect you to be there,” he said. “I’ll send you the details. I want everything within the hour,” he narrowed his eyes. With Kylo standing over him, Mitaka opened the message with the overwrite code. He didn’t want to go through Hux’s personal files, he felt like a traitor, like he should refuse but what could he do, as usual, he had no choice. He could feel Kylo’s eyes boring into the back of his head, making his pulse quicken. His previous engagements with Kylo Ren had never been pleasant. He stifled a yawn. “Tired Lieutenant? Did you not get a good nights sleep?,” Kylo asked, sarcastic concern in his voice. Mitaka froze, staring ahead at the screen, his fingers hovering as he thought of a suitable response, but Kylo had already moved away.

In the hangar, he greeted Burin Gin weakly, limp hand extended. Burin regarded it with a raised eyebrow but took it none the less. “Supreme Leader will see you now,” Mitaka said, turning to lead the way. He almost took him in the wrong direction, he was too distracted with worry to think straight. He tried to keep his breaths steady, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, it had been five hours now, Hux was awake. Would he remember to take the painkillers? What if something was wrong? His mind refused to focus on work. The scenarios in his head only became worse and worse. The meeting was already assembled as they walked into the room. He slumped into his chair, trying to look like he was paying attention. One chair was very visibly empty. “Will General Hux be joining us?,” Burin enquired. “No, he will not,” Kylo said simply, flicking through his datapad, glancing at what Mitaka had sent him. “Oh...I had been hoping to speak to him about our plans,” Burin said, raising an eyebrow. He glanced around the room subtly. What the people in the room were unaware of, including Kylo Ren was Burins ability to pick up on emotions and moods. A gift passed down through his bloodline, the royal bloodline. Unlike the force, one could not move or manipulate objects or people but the sensitivity was just as strong. Tension and fear filled the air, he had felt that the last time but now there was something more. Kylo Ren was talking, having reassured him that Hux’s presence wasn’t necessary, but he had stopped listening. Behind his calm face face Kylo was projecting an astonishing amount of emotion, red hot anger being the strongest and most obvious but underneath it, simmering like a pot with a lid was fear, uncertainty, confusion. There was so much, Burin rubbed his forehead as he was bombarded with it, it was taxing on him, he wasn’t young anymore. The other strong projection in the room came from beside him. Something was connecting Kylo with the Lieutenant that had brought Burin to the meeting. His emotions were directed at Kylo, unlike the generic tension from the rest of the room. Instead of the fear Burin had expected, it was anger, hatred, along with worry, fear was being buried by the strength of the others but the fear that was there wasn’t for himself but for someone else. He saw Kylo look more than once in Mitakas direction. He studied them both throughout the meeting. It was safe to assume that the connection was the missing General. 

Before stepping back onto his shuttle, he turned around to face Mitaka. “Lieutenant?...is he alive?,” Burin asked gravely, fixing Mitaka with a steely gaze. Mitaka stiffened, looking around him nervously. He swallowed hard, nodding his head. “He’s alive...but he’s hurt,” he said, his voice low. “I don’t know what to do” He knew he should stop talking but he couldn’t. “He won’t stop until Hux gives in...I don’t think he will...he’ll end up...,” he stammered. Burin waved his hand, nodding. “He is strong willed, stronger than your Supreme Leader knows. That is why he is so angry,” he whispered. “I will be back before long...you let the General know if he needs something...for now, just stay with him, do what you can.” He nodded to Mitaka before disappearing up the ramp.

“Where is Hux?,” a younger officer enquired. Mitaka sat down wearily in the mess hall amongst his usual group. He couldn’t face food, sure he would vomit if he couldn’t chance checking on Hux either, with Kylo prowling around. He knew he was watching him. “Probably hiding since Ren made him clean his boot,” another sniggered. “About time someone took him down a notch,” a third added. Mitaka bristled as there were titters around the table. Idiots, what did they know? He gritted his teeth. One of the men looked to him. “Have you seen him?,” he asked, an eyebrow raised. Some of them were more aware than others that Hux had more time for Mitaka than most. He didn’t give him preferential treatment by any means but he wasn’t as quick to berate him as he would anyone else, not that Mitaka ever gave him much reason too. “He’s on an away mission,” he said, as casually as he could. “Hm..,” the officer nodded. “ Strange, it wasn’t logged, I was in the hangar yesterday...,” he eyed Mitaka, waiting for a response. “I don’t know anything about it, it’s classified,” he said, closing the conversation. The officer was about to ask how he knew about it if it was classified but stopped himself. The glower on Mitakas face deterred anyone else from speaking to him for the remainder of their lunch. Finally, at the end of his shift, he half walked, half jogged to Hux’s quarters, his stomach clenching and knotting the closer he got. His heart sped up, the closer he got. He was afraid of what he might find if Kylo had gotten to him first. He hadn’t seem Kylo since after lunch, he never came back to the bridge which didn’t seem like a good sign. 

Hux had managed to get himself out of bed, he couldn’t remember much from the previous night, he knew Mitaka had been there and a med droid at some point. He refused to acknowledge what had happened previously, his pulse quickening. He wasn’t going to think about it, ever. His body ached but the pain killers made it possible for him to be able to move around. He swallowed more painkillers and limped from his bedroom to the living area. Mitaka was gone. On duty? He felt a pang of nervousness. He should be on the bridge himself. He rubbed his face, forgetting his nose and cuts. He grunted angrily, whipping his hand away. Just as he picked up his datapad, he heard a cough behind him. He turned around to see Kylo, leaning in the doorway, smiling innocently. “Here we are again, Hux.” His eyes roamed over him, lingering on the bruises on his torso. ”You missed your shift today, you know? Thankfully I was there to do it for you.,” he tut tutted at him, stepping into the room. “What do you want from me, Ren?..,” he asked, fighting to keep his voice hard. “What are you trying to prove?”. Kylo looked taken aback, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Want from you? I think I’ve made it more than clear what I want from you,” he drawled, taking a step closer. “You, on the other hand refuse to give it. One would think you enjoy being punished...do you?,” he asked. Hux’s body pulsed with anger. He shook his head pityingly. “You are transparent, you know that?, I do know why you are doing this. You’re afraid!,” he hissed, stepping forwards. You have destroyed everything, killled Snoke and now you’re alone. Everything you know is gone. You have lost control and you have no idea how to cope with it. The only thing left for you to try to control is me,” Hux said, his mouth twitching into a smile. “You’ve really lost your mind, not that you had much of one to begin with, but you need me, you haven’t got the first idea how to lead, we both know it. But if you think for one second that what you are doing will earn my respect or loyalty then think again,” he said defiantly. “You’ll have to kill me first.” Kylo’s face flushed with anger, he went to speak but stopped himself, before taking a deep breath. He wasn’t going to lose his temper. 

Kylo huffed a laugh under his breath. “Is that so, General?” He nodded slowly, pacing the room. “I thought you were intelligent, but clearly I was wrong...” Hux felt an invisible hand caress his throat. He instinctively put his hands up. Kylo grinned at him, his eyes darkening. “Speaking of loyalty, let’s play another game!,” he looked at Hux expectantly. Hux shook his head. “I’m not playing any more of your games...I’m done talking,” he spat. Kylo continued pacing, spinning on his heel to face him. “You say that like you have a choice...we’ll see,” he said, bemused by Hux’s attitude. The corners of his mouth turned up. “Lieutenant...What’s his name again?..Mitaka! He seems awful concerned about your welfare doesn’t he? How sweet...,” he jeered. “It would really be an awful shame if something were to happen to him.” Hux’s breath caught, a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t going to let him hurt Mitaka on his account. He tried to keep his voice steady. “He has nothing to do with this! Leave him alone...or I swear I’ll..,” he said. “You’ll do what!?,” Kylo demanded, striding towards him. He stopped directly in front of him. “You’ll do what!,” he demanded again. Hux said nothing, staring past him, his face flushed. Kylo pushed his face into Hux’s until they were almost touching. “You’ll do nothing!,” he hissed. He moved closer pulling Hux’s head towards him. “Why do you care if something happens to him, Hux? You don’t care about anyone....but...he cares about you though, a little too much if you ask me, we’ll have to remedy that I think” he said quietly, his lips brushing against his jaw. Hux fixed his eyes on the wall past Kylo’s head, his mouth set in a hard line. “So I’ll give you a choice, it should be an easy one for you. Instead of punishing you, I can punish him. He didn’t have my permission to take you out of that room, did he? A punishable offense. So whats it going to be?” He stepped back to look at Hux. When he didn’t respond, Kylo tilted his head in surprise. “Oh? You aren’t going to take my generous offer?,” he raised his eyebrows, amused. He shook his head. “He is nothing, why would you try to protect him? General Hux caring about someone enough to risk himself, that’s new!..,” he laughed. Hux refused to answer. He didn’t know the answer himself. The only thing he knew was that he wouldn’t, couldn’t offer Mitaka up like a lamb to the slaughter. “Bad decision, Hux,” Kylo’s tone changed, his face darkened but he looked pleased.

“What to do with you, hm?,” his mouth turned sideways as he looked him up and down. “Turn around, hands on the table,” he said coldly. Hux suppressed a whimper, staring straight ahead as he turned. His hands trembled as they lay on the desk, his fists clenched into tight balls. He felt the heat from Kylo as he stood behind him, pressing himself against him. He kicked his legs apart with his foot. A shiver ran down his spine, he closed his eyes, willing himself not make a sound. His heart hammered against his ribs. Kylo’s hand wove gently into his hair, taking a firm grasp on it, he pulled his head back slighltly, running a hand gently up his side. Hux tensed as his fingers brushed over the bruises dotting his ribs. His breath was hot on Hux’s neck. “We should finish what we started..,” he whispered, his voice soft but threatening. A sound escaped from his throat, a whine, as Kylo pushed him forward, making him bend further over the table. He bit back a sob as pain shot through him. Kylo was gently rubbing a circle on his neck with his thumb. “Shhhh...I think your little friend is worried about you..he should be just about done his shift now if I’m correct.” He could hear the smug smile in Kylo’s voice. This is what he wanted. It was all just humiliation tactics. He prayed Mitaka wouldn’t walk in, he’d rather be dead than have him see this. He tried to wriggle out of Kylo’s grasp but he just pressed him harder onto the desk. Hux held his breath as Kylo’s other hand slid down his side, resting on his hip. The gentleness of his movements were more fear inducing than anything. 

“You can change your mind you know,” he said. Hux squeezed his eyes closed, biting his lip. Kylo’s hand ran deftly along his waistband, opening the button and unzipping with one hand before moving onto his own. He yanked Huxs pants down roughly. It wasn’t difficult to feel Kylo’s erection pressed into him. Before Hux could react, he heard him spit on his hand. Up until that moment he still hadn’t fully comprehended what Kylo was going to do. As realization dawned on him, his blood ran cold, his pride forgotten. He felt the panic begin in his abdomen, flooding through his body like wild fire. “Stop!,” he shouted squirming as hard as he could but Kylos hold was too strong. “Please!...please don’t!,” he begged, his voice breaking. His body tensed while his mind forcibly replayed the last attack, adrenaline masking the pain as he thrashed against Kylo’s grasp. Kylo shushed him, slicking his cock up, only for his own benefit. He would have preferred to cause Hux as much pain as possible. He’d show him now. He had found a weakness to exploit. Now he would learn his lesson. Hux kicked a leg back connecting hard with Kylo’s shin. He grunted angrily, “Now, that was just rude! Such a little cunt!,” he snarled, slamming Hux’s face down and hitting him in the side of the head. His eyes fluttered with the sudden lightheadedness. “Now, I was going to be nice but I don’t think you deserve it!,” he said. He gripped his hair tighter, pressing his cheek into the desk.

Hux bit his tongue as unfamiliar burning pain seared through his body. Choking on his own breath, he was vaguely aware of Kylo’s voice but he couldnt focus on what he's saying. The pain is too intense, like he’s being torn two. Kylo’s hand muffled his mouth. There’s a pattern on the wall he’d never noticed before. How has he never noticed it? He lived here. Focused on the wall, his body frozen, he closed his eyes. They snap open as a blow lands on his cheek. “No!,” Kylo pants, his eyes flashing. He tries to move forward on the desk as the pain increases, but Kylo pulls him back. He doesn’t know how long it goes on for, time seems to stand still. Every time he closes his eyes Kylo bashes his head forward onto the desk demanding he open them. He’s trying but the room is spinning around him, slipping in and out of the dark. As his thrusts became harder and more violent, Kylo became angry, his force less controlled, banging Hux’s head until finally blood runs onto the desk and he is still, his head lolling like a doll. Kylo pants heavily, leaning over his back. He’s finished anyway. He watches as Hux whimpers, trying to move unsteadily. He snorted and whispered close to his ear, “I hope it was worth it...how far will you go for him?..,” he laughed quietly and stroked his cheek as he caught his breath before roughly pulling away from him, adjusting his robes. Hux whined at the sudden movement, hissing at the sting. Still propping him up, Kylo pulled his pants back up for him but left them open before leaving him collapse on the floor. He didn’t hear him leave. 

The thoughts are accelerating inside his head. He wants them to slow down so he can breathe but they won't. His breaths come in gasps and he feels like he is blacking out. His heart is hammering inside his chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin. The room spins as he scrabbles on the floor. He tries to get onto his knees, falling back down, bile rising in his throat. He finally gets on his hands and knees, gasping, trying to make everything slow to something his brain and body can cope with. He feels so sick. He needs help but he cant think how to get it, how to breathe. He barely registers Mitaka in front of him, arms pulling him as he retches painfully. Hes crying too hard to hear what hes saying, he just wants to lie down, everything hurts too much. Mitaka is desperately trying to pull him forward and keep him upright. Hux tries weakly to pull back, pushing him away, he is too panicked to hear Mitaka try to talk to him. Hes like a scared animal, hyperventilating to the point of passing out. Mitaka looks around desperately. Something happened, Kylo must have just left before he got here, he couldnt possibly be in this much of a state otherwise. ”What the fuck did he do?” he said furiously. There was a new cut somewhere on Huxs head or face. It was hard to see between the tears and blood. Hux pulled away as he tried to look. Mitaka felt helpless, he didn’t know what to do, he was useless here. He cursed out loud, tying to remember anything at all from the basic med training they all received. If a person is hyperventilating, in the absence of equipment you must try to make them slow their breaths somehow, before they passed out. He moved behind him quickly, pulling him into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around him and pulling Hux’s back into his chest, putting his knees on either side of him. He kept his hands pressed against Hux’s chest, to feel him breathing. His own breaths were coming fast which was no good. He didn’t want to hurt him but he closed his arms tighter, counting his breaths, keeping them as even as he could. “It’s okay, you’re alright,” he spoke in hushed tone. “Breathe...” He counted his breaths slowly, inhaling and exhaling for three. “As Hux quietened, choking on air, he pulled him closer. “Breathe with me,” he said calmly. Eventually, he settled into a rhythm, his breaths ragged but even. Mitaka leaned his head against the desk. He should never have left him alone. It wasnt a coincidence he was called to work. Kylo Ren had planned it. He wanted to ask what happened but Hux was trembling like a leaf, crying quietly. Mitaka moved his hands from Huxs chest, keeping them wrapped around him, he pulled him closer. He absently rubbed his shoulders soothingly, leaning his head into his back as his mind desperately tried to find a way to cope with the situation they were in. Hux tensed at the touch but didn’t protest or pull away. 

They sat there unmoving for a long time, Mitakas back against the desk, Hux between his legs. His lower body was almost completely numb now, he winced as he tried to move his dead leg. Hux’s body was relaxed now, his weight leaning back into Mitaka, his head resting back on his shoulder. He didnt want to disturb him but they had to move at some point. “Are you okay?,” he asked, his voice sounded loud despite the fact he was whipering. Hux didnt reply but slowly nodded his head after a couple of seconds. Mitaka slowly slid his hands down to stretch his arms, brushing against the fabric of Hux’s pants. Not noticing right away, it hit him a couple of seconds later. They were open. His brow furrowed in confusion. Maybe he was wrong. He couldn’t check with his hand obviously. Discreetly, he adjusted himself to look over Hux’s shoulder, his expression puzzled. Unease was creeping over him. “Can you stand up?,” he asked. “I don’t know,” Hux replied hoarsely, barely above a whisper. Mitaka gently pushed him forwards sliding sideways. He used the desk to stand up, flexing his leg to get the feeling back. He looked down at Hux, who looked up at him, red rimmed eyes meeting his briefly before looking away again. He looked lost, confused, like he wanted to say something but couldn’t. He bent down, putting Hux’s arm gently over his shoulder to help him up. He was heavy, too exhausted to hold himself up, groaning in pain. When he was up, Mitaka let him lean against the desk, still supporting him. He was breathing heavy, grimacing as he moved. He was avoiding leaning back on the desk. Mitaka looked him over, looking to the opened pants again before looking back to his face. Hux wasn't paying attention to it yet or made a move to fix them. He hoped he was wrong, that there was another explanation but he didn’t think he was. He clenched his fists, now wasn’t the time to make him talk. Hux’s lip shook, he slid it under his teeth. Mitaka put his hand around his neck pulling his head onto his shoulder. He rested his own head on Hux’s opposite shoulder. “It’ll be okay,” he reassured him. Hux stared ahead unblinking. It wouldn’t be okay, not now. Mitaka had unkowingly become a player in Kylo's game. The only protection they had was sacrificing the other. Mitaka rubbed his neck in the same spot Kylo had, his own mind was racing, one thing he knew was that he was going to need help to help him. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So it’s been the month from hell!! Lol so super busy and a million and one things getting in the way but here it is! I hope you like it! It’s only gonna get worse for our poor boys! Thanks so much for reading! So appreciated ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Hux closed his eyes, squeezing them hard, he fought the urge to cry, breathing deeply as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He gritted his teeth as rage and indignation swirled in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to cry, he wanted to shout and break things, he wanted to scream at the unfairness of the situation. He wanted to murder Kylo Ren in the most sadistic way he could think of. But yet, despite all of the emotions fighting for dominance, he felt strangely numb. His head was still resting on Mitaka’s shoulder, the hand still rubbing his neck, telling him it would be okay. Hux clung onto him without realizing, his fingers gripping the sides of Mitakas shirt. He tried to focus on the pain he was in, what hurt the most, but even that was hard to find now. It was there, he could feel it but it felt like it wasn’t his. He suddenly felt very detached from himself. His thoughts were beginning to blur. He was losing track of time, he realised. He didn’t know how many days it had been since he’d woken up in the interrogation room. He thought it was three but he wasn’t sure. It could have been more, his mind wandered aimlessly as he opened his eyes and stared at the wall.

He noticed the pattern again, the same one he’d noticed earlier when Kylo...he felt the pain as his mind recalled his head slamming on the desk, the dull thud it had made every time it met the wood. He tried to force the images away as they flooded in. _The sound of Kylo spitting, his weight pushing him onto the desk._ His head began to swim as a swell of nausea overtook him. No. He couldn’t let himself think about it. He had to block it out, he could do that. Most of his existence was spent blocking things out. He tried to suppress the sound that escaped his throat, something between a gasp and a whimper. He felt Mitaka pull him closer, still talking to him quietly. He couldn’t focus on what he was saying, his mind still too foggy. He replayed the last few years in his head, in an attempt to distract himself. How quickly the First Order had risen, his own exemplary contribution to it. Snoke being so impressed by him in the beginning, the elation that came with that. He had been certain when he became a General, that there was far more in store for him. He worked hard and tirelessly, putting every part of him into his work. His future was bright..until the arrival of Kylo Ren. His jaw tightened as he remembered. It had all changed so quickly after that. Everything began to go wrong after he came. He was like a curse. And still Snoke catered to him like one would a spoilt child. Hux could never understand it. Surely intelligence and loyalty were worth more than an unhinged fool with magic tricks. He had seen through him from the start and couldn’t fathom how Snoke was so blinded by Kylo’s power in the force. He was supposed to be his master. How had he not seen it coming? He’d walked almost willingly into his own death. 

Snoke had kept Kylo under wraps for a while before presenting him to Hux. And Hux had hated him from day one, when Kylo had been introduced and left for him to babysit. That was the way he saw it. Kylo had seriously injured an officer and destroyed several consoles in the first eight hours. Hux had been flabbergasted, watching it unfold as other officers ran for cover. When he had regained composure he came at Kylo furiously, ready to show him who was boss. That was the first time he had been the recipient of a force choke, leaving him heaving on the floor in front of his own men. He cringed at the memory. From there it had only gotten worse, Rens stupid personal agendas were always getting in the way, his incessant tantrums and outbursts only got worse and more dangerous over time. Snoke however, let each and every transgression slide, often shifting the blame to Hux. Kylo was a whirlwind of chaos and destruction, destroying everything and anything that threatened or upset him. Now it appeared that Hux was the only thing left, that was close enough to him to be a threat, and Kylo knew it. Hux felt like giving up, if he could curl into a ball and die right there he would. He just wanted to get away from it, all of it. He hadn’t signed up for this. He thought life had been tough with Snoke, a laughable notion now. But there something inside him, that had always been there, a fierce persistence that kept him going. He’d survived for this long. He wondered how much longer he could hold on, feeling his breaking point edging ever closer with every day. 

The room was silent, too silent. He inhaled sharply, unaware he’d been holding his breath, only coming back to his senses when Mitaka pulled away from him gently, just enough to look at him. Hux had almost forgotten he was still here. He still kept him propped against the desk, his hands gripping his shoulders. Mitaka opened his mouth slightly, like he wanted wanted to say something. Hux waited for him to speak, his eyes searching Mitakas face. The other man looked scared, confused and most surprisingingly angry. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Hux finally looked away. He couldn’t blame him for being angry. Mitaka shouldn’t even be here. He hadn’t asked to get involved in this and now he was here, in as much danger as Hux and it was all his fault. He had to make him leave, for his own safety before it got worse. Chances were Kylo would kill him without a second thought. He had no reason for keeping Mitaka around, other than to play them off each other and Hux didn’t want to think about that or the consequences that came with it. Neither option was better than other. Moving forwards, he tried to push Mitaka away unsuccessfully, pushing weakly at the arms that were supporting him. The movement made his head spin as a dull pain thumped in his temple. 

“What are you doing?,” Mitaka said, holding onto him as he squirmed. “Stop! Its okay!,” he pressed him back into the desk, pinning him as gently as he could. Wedged between Mitaka and the desk, something in his brain flipped, his heart beat accelerating suddenly. He was too close to him, he needed more space. He struggled to breathe. He pushed him hard, the sudden panic giving him a burst of strength. Mitaka looked confused for a second before immediately stepping back. “Sorry! sorry...I didn’t..,” his gaze dropped down before he looked up again, his eyes questioning. He stepped back a little more, keeping just his arms on him, one on his shoulder, one at his waist, supporting him. Hux felt his body heat up, the flush creeping into his face. He looked away, his eyes pooling as he caught his breath again. He had to make Mitaka go. He was not going to let Kylo hurt him to fuel his games. He wouldn’t be responsible for that. Whatever Kylo was going to do to him, he had to deal with himself. He needed to do it alone. He ignored the stab of fear in his chest at the thought of being alone. He looked down at the desk, his eye catching the streaks of blood his face had left earlier. He quickly tried to push the images away again. “You need to leave..,” Hux whispered hoarsely.

Mitakas eyes widened, his face changing from confused to incredulous. “What? I’m not leaving!..,” he retorted firmly. “Why would I leave? I should never have left in the first place! This wouldn’t have happened if...,” he trailed off, hanging his head in frustration. He let out a breath and tried not to clench his fists. He knew that wasn’t true, it probably would have happened whether he was here or not but maybe it wouldn’t have been as bad. He could have tried to stop it. He still didn’t know exactly what happened but judging by the state of Hux, the answer was going to be unpleasant. “Listen to me!,” Mitaka put his hand on Hux’s neck again, his grip light. “I’m not leaving, okay? Look, we need to go to medbay. Right now! You were supposed to be there today already.” He tried to pull him a little to get him to move. “I’m going to help you, I’ll find a way! But you need to talk to me,” he pleaded with him. Hux shook his head, looking away again. Mitaka tried to pull his head back to look at him but he squirmed, yelping loudly as he hurt himself somewhere. “Okay! Okay, I’m sorry, just sit down. Here.” Mitaka tried to steer him towards the chair at the desk. Hux seemed to consider sitting in it for a second before his face paled and he changed his mind. He dug his heels in shaking his head. He looked completely disoriented wrapping his arms around himself, his whole body tensing like he was trying to shrink away and make himself smaller.

“Come on,” Mitaka said softly, after a minute. Hux let himself be led towards the refresher, leaning on Mitaka. He walked stiff jerky steps, wincing at every one. Mitaka watched him worriedly out of the corner of his eye. Something was off, he could feel it. Which was stupid, he thought. Nothing was right at the moment but there was definitely something else wrong, something more. He hadn’t seen him like this yet. He tried to figure out how long it had been between when he last saw Kylo and when he got back to Hux. How much could Kylo have done in that space of time? The thought of that question made him shiver. “Do you want to sit?,” Mitaka suggested. Hux shook his head, leaning against the doorframe. He was swaying slightly. Mitaka looked around, the brightness was startling in contrast to the rest of the quarters. He let Hux lean against the wall, finally letting go of him. His stomach sank when he looked at him properly. The dried blood was patterned on his face, a split above his eyebrow, still seeping. Mitaka frowned at it, it wasn’t there this morning. He looked like his face had been repeatedly hit. One cheek was bruising faster than the other, a new cut on his lip. His body didn’t appear any worse at least, or what he could see of it anyway. The thought of what he couldn’t see unsettled him. He was becoming increasingly unnerved. Hux wasn’t in this state because Kylo had hit him a few times, he knew that much. 

“I’m going to find something to clean you up, just don’t move, okay,” Mitaka said, gently sliding his arm away. Hux’s head was still dripping blood, a slow line trickling down his temple. His hair was damp with sweat, a dark red circle matted where the blood was falling. Satisfied, he wasn’t going to fall, Mitaka moved away hunting around the refresher, grabbing a towel. He searched around for bacta, bandages, anything useful at all. He found nothing, settling for the towel and some water. He rifled through the shelves, knocking everything onto the floor. He was going to have to go to medbay himself for bacta and painkillers. But they weren’t just handed out. Supplies were limited at the moment, in fact everything was limited at the moment since the resistance had caused so much fucking damage. He thought up reasons he might have for requesting the items as he came back into the room. He had got them last time on Kylo’s command. Would it be worth lying and hoping he didn’t get caught? Then again, Kylo would hardly need to wonder what he needed them for. The thought send a surge of anger through him. He turned back to Hux, who was now turned away from him as he tried to lean sideways against the wall.

As he approached, Mitaka stopped dead as he suddenly noticed the blood on the back of Hux’s pants, which was now also on his own he realised looking down. He looked up and back down. In a daze, he touched the blood on himself, peering at it curiously as he looked from Hux and back, confusion clouding his face. He stood for several seconds looking back and forth. “Why is there....,” he said weakly, stepping towards him. The realisations were hitting him fast. His brain ran into overdrive. What did Ren do to him? He couldn’t find the words to ask the question. What the fuck was going on here?. He continued towards him, running through any other reasonable excuses in his head. He held the towel in one hand, placing the water on a shelf. “Can you turn around,” he tried with difficulty to keep his voice steady. Hux turned slowly, screwing up his face as he moved. He looked at Mitaka who was now observing him with a horrified expression. Mitaka swallowed, looking him in the eye. He looked down at the blood on his pants, Hux following his gaze. The color drained from Hux’s face. 

“I...I need...I need to shower,” he said suddenly, his eyes frantic. He tried to pull away to walk but stumbled. Mitaka caught him quickly. Hux’s skin prickled. He felt a cold sweat enveloping him, swallowing thickly as his stomach turned. He thought he was going to vomit. He couldnt remember the last time he’d eaten. His stomach contracted painfully empty, the feeling passing. He was half standing awkwardly, Mitaka still supporting him. He vaguely heard Mitaka telling him to breathe. “I don’t need your help!,” Hux shouted. “I just need you to leave!,” he pushed at him again, slapping at his hands. Mitaka batted his hands away gently, keeping his arms around him. “You can’t keep doing this, you need help! Please listen to me!,” he tried to calm him but Hux wasn’t listening, he was choking on his breaths again. Mitaka pulled him closer as he began to cry. He slid down to the floor with him. 

“Okay! Okay!...we can do that, you can shower,” he soothed, not knowing what else to say. He didn’t know how they were going to do it but Hux was adamant he needed it. If he showered and calmed down, maybe he could get him to talk afterwards, convince him that he needed medical attention. He waited for him to stop, resting his head on Hux’s back. He was so tired all of a sudden. He felt like crying himself. Standing up, he pulled Hux’s arm over his shoulder, gently hauling him up and walking slowly towards the shower with him. Facing the shower, now that they were there, Hux had frozen. He looked at the shower, chewing his lip. His face was tear stained and burning. He needed it, needed to get the remnants of Kylo off him. His stomach flipped again, churning threateningly. It would be better if he just vomited. His chest was becoming tight. Everything was too overwhelming, he tried to push Mitaka away again. He could do this himself, he only needed to get his pants off. He looked down, heat rising in his face. His eyes flicked to the blood on Mitaka. There was no point in pretending they both weren’t aware of it. He cursed under his breath. He refused to acknowledge Mitaka raising his eyebrow at him. “I’ll get you clothes,” Mitaka said, leaving him stand there. He hunted in a drawer in Hux’s room, pulling out grey training pants. He decided against a shirt, Hux was already shirtless and he probably wouldn’t be able to move enough to get one on regardless. 

Mitaka came back in, dropping the pants on the floor. They stood looking at each other for a quiet moment. “Do you need to watch?,” Hux snapped angrily. Mitaka felt the rising flush in his cheeks. He understood Hux was angry but he couldn’t help being stung. “You can barely stand up...,” he said “I’m sorry but you aren’t going to be able to do this yourself.” He looked at the floor tiredly. “I know you’re upset but if you would just stop arguing with me, we can figure this out. I’m trying to help you.” He reached out but Hux shrugged away. 

“Can you at least go over there or something?,” he asked quietly, giving in. Mitaka nodded, turning away and sliding down next to the sink, facing away from him. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. He tried to ignore a creeping feeling in his gut. Something was telling him that it wasn’t a good idea to be here and maybe he should listen to Hux and leave. He tried to ignore it but it was hard to shake. He was here out of duty, he reminded himself, Hux needed him. There was no way that he could just leave him. Hux wasn’t used to relying on other people, that was becoming very obvious. He listened to the sound of the water, anticipating any bangs or thuds he would have to run to. So far, everything seemed fine. He would just have to deal with being the object of Hux’s anger if it that meant keeping him alive.

The adrenaline was wearing off quickly, he was beginning to feel the after pain. He’d slowly manouvered and managed to kick his clothes off, staring absently at the blood on them. Now he watched it swirl around his feet, disappearing down the drain. He felt like parts of himself were disappearing with it. Slowly but surely, he was fading away, the will to fight starting to dissipate. He put his head under the spray, tasting the metallic tang as blood washed down his face. He gently touched the throbbing spot on his head, where his hair was matted against a cut. He hissed at the sting, seeing Mitaka react to the sound out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly began to think about work, what he’d missed. Mitaka hadn’t brought up anything. No one had looked for him or needed him for anything. Had anyone even noticed he was gone? Maybe, they didn’t need him after all. The idea that Kylo was right about that, that he was expendable sent a jolt of fear through him. He’d never felt like that in his life. Mitaka would have told him anything had been wrong. Wouldn’t he? Maybe he’d heard nothing because there was nothing to hear. Kylo certainly wouldn’t be masterminding any big plans. He felt marginally better at that thought. They were most likely just cruising aimlessly while Kylo was hell bent on destroying him. The urge to cry comes again, powerful, weighing on his chest like lead but he fights it, inhaling sharply. He turns off the shower, reaching gingerly for the towel. He wraps it around himself, glancing at Mitaka who’s sitting up straighter, still facing the door, saving him any extra embarrassment. The struggle into clean pants drains the last of his energy. He leans back against the wall. “Okay..,” he says in Mitaka’s direction. 

Hux eyed the couch dismally, standing over it. He waited for Mitaka to walk away before slowly sitting down, edging himself sideways. “Do you want something?..a drink?....or..,” Mitaka trailed off, looking around the room. His voice was low and strained. He hunted for painkillers, just in case Hux hadn’t taken the ones he’d left this morning. They were gone. The droid had only given him two doses. Hux was supposed to have gone to medbay for more. Mitaka tapped his hand on the counter agitatedly. All he had to do was bring him there and he couldn’t even do that. Hux could barely walk, he wouldn’t be able to stop Mitaka forcibly dragging him down there. He looked over at Hux, briefly considering doing just that but quickly changed his mind. Hux might not be able to fight him off physically but he would cause enough of a scene to draw attention to them. That was the last thing they needed. He was conscious that his thoughts were becoming centered on them as a plural and not just himself. He couldn’t remember when that had happened, maybe after he had been called the first time, to the interrogation room by Kylo, or it could have been earlier that day in the mess hall. Maybe it had been before that. He shook his head. Focus! he mentally berated himself. Hux hadn’t replied. He was staring at the wall, lost in thought, his fingers clenched tightly. 

Mitaka approached him slowly, gauging his reaction before sitting on the couch careful to keep his distance. The terrified crying creature he had peeled off the floor earlier had taken on a different demeanour. The air was charged with an angry tension. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “Hux...please, tell me what’s going on? I need to know because I don’t know what to do to help you,” he said, looking at the floor. Hux looked sideways at him before looking away again. “I don’t want you to help me, I didn’t ask you to stay here and I didn’t ask you to come back,” his voice was sharp. Mitaka regarded him worriedly. Maybe he was just in shock. He surely didn’t mean that. “You didn’t need to ask,” he said quickly, the words out before he could stop them. Caught off guard, Hux frowned, turning his head. “What do you mean?,” he said. 

“Just... nothing... I mean, I would have helped you anyway,” Mitaka answered, still looking away. He felt like an idiot now, the room suddenly too warm. He could feel Hux looking at him. “Look, if you won’t talk to me, please just go to medbay. You can’t pretend this isn’t happening! You are not okay.,” he said tiredly, gesturing at Hux with his hands. Hux scowled at him. “Don’t tell me what I am! You have no fucking idea what you are dealing with! The sooner you realise that, the better! I’m not asking you to leave, I’m telling you!,” he shouted, pointing at the door. 

Shocked by the outburst, Mitaka said nothing, just stared at him blankly. What did he mean he had no idea? Hux huffed angrily. “Lieutenant...get out,” he said. Mitaka thought about protesting but the use of his rank startled him. He had been given an order by his superior. He couldn’t refuse. If Hux wanted him to leave, he didn’t have a choice. Silently, he stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back at Hux before leaving. His legs were pulled up, arms wrapped around his knees, staring into his lap. Shaking his head, Mitaka left the quarters. When the door closed, Hux let go off the breath he’d been holding. He buried his face in his hands, unable to fight the tears that kept coming.

Standing in an alcove at the top of the hallway, bathed in shadow, Kylo watched Mitaka punch in the code to his quarters, missing a digit so the door beeped loudly. Mitaka leaned a hand on the wall and lay his head on his arm. Kylo heard the weary sigh from where he stood. His mouth twitched upwards into a smile. He squinted at the mans face, he looked drained, anxious...angry. Kylo’s head tilted curiously. Who was he angry at? Him, he assumed. He hadn’t thought Mitaka would leave Hux, certain he’d left him in enough of a state to need someone to help. Mitaka finding him had been the point. Maybe he’d gone easier than he thought on him. The thought sent a surge of annoyance through him. He’d have to do better in future. As he pondered this, he almost missed Mitaka turning and walking back the opposite direction. 

A group of three officers turning the corner stopped Mitaka in his tracks. Kylo vaguely recognized them as the three Mitaka had been sitting with in the mess hall. “There you are! We were looking for you, where were you?,” the first one demanded. As they stopped in front of him, their expressions changed. “What happened to you?..,” another asked suspiciously. Mitaka did not like this guy, Jaik. He was relatively new, had managed to befriend the few officers Mitaka actually had time for and he hated Hux. To the point that it was strange, it was to Mitaka at least. He had brought it up before, to the others when they were alone. “He hates Hux. Not dislikes him, hates him! What’s that about?,” he asked. He was met with a series of shrugs. “Dont know...maybe Hux said something to him we don’t know about. Could be any reason. Anyway Hux is not exactly likeable is he?,” his friend laughed, “Why do you care?”. Mitaka shrugged. He didn’t care, he didn’t think he cared anyway. He was just curious. He couldn’t help being annoyed by it though. Things that didn’t make sense always annoyed him. As far as he knew, Hux hadn’t done anything to deserve the disdain directed at him. In general, everyone was wary of him, Mitaka included but he’d never seen him do anything untoward or punish someone unwarranted so it just didn’t seem very reasonable to dislike him the way they did. He assumed they were jealous of him more than anything. He was young for his position and a lot of them were around his age or older. Since he’d first met him, he’d seen him differently, he’d been a bit in awe of him from the start, if he was honest about it. Maybe he just respected him more than they did. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about Hux that made him so drawn to him.

Back in the hallway, he forced his mind to focus, trying to respond. “I...uh....I was..,” he stuttered, furious at having running into them. This was all he needed. They waited curiously for his answer. “Maybe he’s missing his General,” Jaik laughed. Mitakas face darkened as he glared at him. That particular jeer was consistent and he hated it. Tension began to fill the air. “Whatever! we have something...,” the third officer changed the subject quickly, waving a bottle of prohibited alcohol at him before putting it back under his jacket. Mitaka rubbed his face. “Where did you get that?,” he asked. This shit was all he needed. “Never mind! Let us in!” They strode towards his door, waiting to be let in. He was about to tell them he needed to be somewhere but he knew they would want to know where and he was too tired to attempt give a reasonable excuse. He went back to his door punching in the code dejectedly.

Mitaka lay awake in his own bed. He tossed and turned, forcing his eyes to stay closed but sleep would not come to him. He rubbed his face roughly, kicking the covers off. He was exhausted, all he wanted to do was sleep. He felt like he could sleep for a month easily but his brain just wouldn’t switch the fuck off. He threw a pillow on the ground, sitting up begrudgingly. How he was going to be able to sleep while Hux was alone, Ren could be back there now doing who knows what to him. The thought made him anxious, he gripped the sheet nervously. He had just managed to cajole the drunk officers out of his quarters after they had finished the much coveted drink they’d brought. He drank with them, albeit a small amount to avoid answering any more questions. But Jaik wasn’t giving up easy. He brought up Hux’s absence several times, questioning it, eyeballing Mitaka as he did so. The others were too drunk too notice but Jaik continued prying and Mitaka continued glaring. 

His head was swimming slightly as he sat up, the drink was stronger than he thought. He was surprised by it. Maybe he should have drank more and knocked himself out. He pressed his head back into the pillow, trying to focus his thoughts. He had to figure out what he was going to do. Burin Gin had told him not leave Hux. The way he said it was strange, he was in too much of a panic at the time to really listen but it was as if he knew something. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was angry, angry at the situation and angry at Hux. He felt guilty about that, it wasn’t really Hux’s fault it was happening but Hux had called him for help. He had called him because he had no one else and Mitaka had come. He’d risked his neck to help him just to be told to fuck off essentially. He chewed the inside of his lip, his body tensing angrily. Hux clearly wasn’t in his right state of mind but he knew well enough how to bark orders still. That ability hadn’t left him. He lay back down growling into his pillow. Well, fuck him then, he thought. If he was so sure he could deal with it himself, then he wouldn’t need to call for help again. He immediately felt another stab of guilt for thinking that. No, he had to help him. He needed to get him to talk, there had to be a way to make Ren stop.

_He couldn’t ignore the pressure on his bladder anymore as he turned over. Feeling annoyed, he threw the covers off and headed towards the refresher. Something felt strange but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was his quarters, he was here, nothing was strange about it. But something was wrong, the room was hazy. He stood in the refresher as he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn’t remember walking there. A noise behind him made him turn around. Hux was standing at the door. When did he get here? he wondered. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was still wearing only the pants but the cuts and bruises weren’t there. His skin was smooth, his hair slicked back as always. He wore the usual expression one would expect of him, only a small smirk added at the corner of his mouth. “What are you doing here?,” Mitaka asked, confused._

_Suddenly, they weren’t in the refresher anymore. The bedroom was Hux's, Mitaka looked around, recognizing it. He looked down at the arms wrapped around his sides, fingers entwined in his waistband. He turned around to face him, Before he could speak, lips were on his, pulling him closer. He didn’t resist, his body heating up, he pressed closer to him. Hux pushed him backwards towards the wall, pinning him with his arms on either side. He kissed him back, grinding towards him, twisting his fingers in his hair. His other hand slid down his chest...._

Mitaka started, his body jumping involuntarily. Breathing heavily, he sat up, kicking the wet sheet off. Sweat dripped slowly down his face. He rubbed his hand across his forehead, inhaling deeply through his nose. He groaned, leaning his head back on the wall. He banged it gently. He didn’t need to look down to be aware of how hard he was. Another bout of guilt stabbed him in the gut quickly followed by shame. Given the circumstances this was the most inappropriate dream his brain could possibly conjure. “What the fuck is wrong with you,” he said out loud to himself. He wanted three things at that moment. To simultaneously light himself on fire, be swallowed up by the floor and go back asleep and finish the dream. He buried his head in his hands. It didn’t mean anything. Just a dream. Stress and alcohol causing fucked up dreams. Nothing more to it. He reached down to adjust himself, steadfastly ignoring the urge to relieve himself. Not now. He had to get back to Hux. He wouldnt admit to himself he was terrified about where his mind might go if he didn’t. He shouldn’t have listened to Hux, shouldn’t have left him. He pulled his discarded clothes back on unsteadily, anxiety creeping over him. 

Hux was laying on the couch, half sitting up, his body pressed as far back into the arm as he could. His eyes were wide as he gripped the cushion under him, the whites of his knuckles protruding. A loud sigh escaped him as Mitaka walked into the room. He shook his head at him, wincing as he did. “What the fuck are you doing? I thought you.....,” he rubbed his face, the relief clearly visible. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Mitaka said, hovering by the door. Now that he was here, he didn’t know what to say. He was relieved to see Hux hadn’t had any visitors. He stood fidgeting by the door. After a moment Hux’s expression changed. “I meant it when I told you to leave,” he said pointedly. “I meant stay gone, not come back”. Hux tried to keep his voice hard but he was so overcome with relief it was a struggle. “I know, I was worried,” Mitaka said quietly, regretting it as soon as the words came out. “Were you asleep?,” he asked quickly, to change the subject. Hux appeared to have regained some composure since earlier. He fixed Mitaka a withering glare. “Do I look like I was asleep? I could ask you the same question,” he snapped. Mitaka shrugged, beginning to feeling stupid for coming back. He certainly wasn’t going to tell him about the dream. He was embarrassed just thinking about it. He was sure if Hux knew that, he would find the strength to hurl him back out the door. But still, Hux obviously didn’t want him here. At least he knew he was okay, that was something at least. “Sorry for coming back...I’ll go..,” he turned to leave. As he was halfway out the door he stopped at Hux’s voice coming from behind him. “Don’t bother! I’d rather you didn’t give me another heart attack when you come back again!,” he snapped. 

Mitaka turned and walked slowly back into the room. It wasn’t exactly a friendly invitation to stay but it was better than nothing. He went and sat back down on the couch, expecting Hux to curl up away from him. But he didn’t, he groaned as he sat up, putting his feet back on the floor. Mitaka instinctively put a hand on his shoulder to help. Instead of pushing him away and sliding to the other end of the couch, Hux stayed where he was beside him. “Why are you here?,” Hux demanded. He wasn’t angry but he didn’t want Mitaka to know how glad he was that he came back. He had sat for hours staring at the door, his stomach in knots, waiting for one of them, wondering which one would be back first. “Because you asked me to!,” Mitaka raised his voice for the first time. The urge to shake Hux was getting stronger. He sighed, “To be honest, mostly because I don’t want you to die and leave us at the mercy of that idiot,” he lied. Hux raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t argue. “Don’t count your blessings too soon....,” he said quietly, biting his lip. He sniffed, looking upwards. His body tensed as Mitaka suddenly put his arm around him. The last of the fight leaving him, he relaxed as he let himself be pulled towards him. They sat like this for a while, Mitaka half turned, Hux’s head buried in his chest. “Will you talk to me now?,” Mitaka asked. Hux shook his head. “No,” he replied. “I can’t....I...not now,” he said, his voice muffled. Mitaka nodded. He could wait but not for much longer. He debated telling him about the meeting with Burin Gin. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like there was more to what he had said. Maybe he was inadvertently telling him he could help. He wouldn’t tell him yet, there was no point in getting him worked up. They both needed sleep more than anything. 

Less edgy from the alcohol, Mitaka gently pushed Hux upwards and grabbed the cushions on the opposite end, moving them to his side. He slid his legs up and behind Hux so they could lay down. Hux surprisingly didn’t protest to the spooning position nor when Mitaka put an arm protectively around him. Exhausted, Mitaka fell asleep quickly, too wrecked to even berate himself about the dream again. Hux lay awake, the rhythm of Mitakas breathing and his breath on the back of his neck relaxing him enough to doze but he couldn’t sleep. He knew this was a bad idea, he shouldnt have let him stay. He didn’t want to be alone but he knew he couldn’t let Mitaka get close to him. He was already far too involved. His mind raced as he thought of what he needed to do to survive, for both their sakes.

He barely slept but kept his eyes closed as Mitaka gently climbed over him. After a few minutes Mitaka came back from the refresher and perched in front of him on the couch. He opened his eyes as he gently shook him. “I have to go,” he said apologetically. Hux nodded, “I know,” he replied. Mitaka sighed, laying his hand on Hux's shoulder. He lifted his other hand, holding up Hux’s holopad. “If anything happens or you need me...,” he trailed off. Hux took the holopad. “I’ll be fine,” he said. Mitaka looked unconvinced but stood up to leave. “Thank you,” Hux said quietly. Mitaka turned back to him, surprised at the sincerity of his words. He nodded, unsure of how to respond. Hux grimaced as be rolled onto his back. “I’ll bring you back some painkillers,” Mitaka said on his way out. He hurried to his quarters to change his uniform, rolling his eyes at the glasses still discarded on the floor. He didn’t have time to shower but he could have used one, His body was stiff from the couch, hed slept awkwardly, trying to give Hux as much room as he could. The end of this shift couldn’t come quick enough, he thought yawning, as he walked towards the bridge. He didn’t want to think of the possibility of Kylo getting to Hux in the meantime. 

Hux leaned against the counter, gulping a glass of water. It made him sick to his stomach but he knew what he had to do. He had to stop fighting, bury his pride, even if it went against every fibre of his being. He knew how to be obedient, he had been his whole life. Until his patience had paid off and he eventually crushed whomever it was that stood in his way. He would just have to do it again. Patience was his virtue. He couldn’t physically fight Kylo, the force was too much for anyone but he was smarter. They both knew that too well. And he would find a way, he would get his revenge if it was the last thing he did. As long as he played nice, Kylo would stop what he was doing. He was doing it to punish him. If he gave him no reason for punishment, then it would stop. He felt sick again trying not to think about it, he may as well get on his back and roll over in front of everyone but it was the only way.

Several hours later, Mitaka was counting the minutes to the end of his shift. The bridge was already quiet, as it always was when Kylo Ren was there. Wide eyes studied their screens intently, making every attempt not to attract the attention of the Supreme Leader at all costs. The sound of the door had people glance up and do a double take as Hux walked his way across the room. Sitting next to Mitaka, Jaik gave him a prod in the ribs, tossing his head in the direction of the door. Several eyes flicked to Mitaka who’s face was a picture of shock but he didn’t notice them, his focus solely on the man striding towards Kylo. Hux was dressed in his usual manner, pristine uniform, hair swept back to perfection. The only thing out of place were the bruises and cuts littering his face. He almost looked like he was walking normally but Mitaka knew better. He could see the strain in his face with every step. 

Kylo’s eyes widened as he turned to the sound of the door and saw Hux walk in. He quickly wiped the expression of his face, staring at Hux impassively. He wasn’t so much surprised that Hux was in okay enough shape to be here but moreso that his face was was such an assortment of colours. He would have thought Hux would hide out until they were gone. Although, they would just be replaced with new ones, he reminded himself, a smug smile pulling the corner of his mouth up. Hux may as well get used to looking that way. He waited, arms behind his back for Hux to approach. 

Hux stopped in front of him, every ounce of strength he had focused on keeping his expression hard. Inside, his body was shaking, every nerve ending tingling with fear, waiting for an attack. Kylo knew this, could feel it emanating from him. He appraised him quietly, feeling very self satisfied in what he’d so far reduced him too. He could pretend all he wanted that he was hard and unbreakable but Kylo knew better. He smiled at him, flashing his teeth. Hux swallowing thickly, having to remind himself to breathe. The way Kylo was looking at him made him nervous already, like a predator looked at its prey. His eyes flicked over him like he was examining an interesting menu. Under the scrutinizing gaze, Hux was quickly beginning to feel like he was the lunch. His heart sped up, drumming against his ribs but he remained composed. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of reacting. 

“I’m going to need the details of your meeting with Burin Gin, I had a plan drawn up that I need to discuss with him,” he said to Kylo. He had been flicking through his holopad and checked to see if any meetings had taken place in his absence. Seeing that a meeting with Burin Gin had already happend, and without him, was enough to send him into a rage. He was aware of the several pairs of eyes glancing up from their screens. Eyes that had last seen him in the mess hall. He hoped the flush he could feel rising from his neck was not obvious. He needed to keep the conversation work related. Kylo took a moment to take in what he had said, before nodding slowly. A small smile spread across his lips. “It’s good to have you back, General. And so agreeable too, are you finally learning?,” the last part came out as a whisper. Hux’s jaw tensed. He pressed his lips together. He mustn’t let him get to him, that was why he was here, to ignore any of Kylo’s attempts to cause a scene. He flinched as Kylo stepped towards him suddenly. “I’ll get you the details, General. And the plan has already been discussed with him. Your presence wasn’t required,” Kylo said, striding towards Mitaka, much to Hux’s surprise. Mitaka was mapping routes to several planets on the outer rim, where contacts of Snoke lay. They had made the discovery after Kylo and Hux had activated the console, leaking the files. That hadn’t been long ago but it felt like a lifetime to Hux.

“Have you got it Lieutenant?,” Kylo demanded, appearing next to Mitaka. He jumped at the sound of his voice. “No, Supreme Leader. It takes longer than this to map an entire planet, we haven’t got our systems fully repaired, they were heavily damaged very recently if you remember,” Mitaka replied. His palms were sweaty as he delivered the thinly veiled jab. He heard Jaik inhale sharply beside him, slowly edging his chair away. If Kylo picked up on it, he didn’t let on. “Not that,” he said slowly. “The details of the meeting, I assume you logged them in General Hux’s files. Hux raised his eyebrows, surprise quickly turning to anger. He looked directly at Mitaka, his face questioning. They had no business being in his files. How had they even got into them? Mitaka was staring at the screen, refusing to look at Hux. His face was pained, fingers clenched in his lap. He was going to tell Hux that himself when he told him about the meeting. Now he was going to think he’d purposely kept it from him. “And speaking of maps, there were maps already in those files too, it might be more efficient to work off them,” Kylo said. An alarm alerted the bridge that the rest cycle had begun. Officers left the room quickly to get far away from what looked like a volatile situation. The new Supreme Leader and angry were not a good mix. Others left in less of a hurry, curious to see what was going to unfold. Mitaka spoke again when only the three of them remained. 

“I am aware of that, Supreme Leader,” he focused on his screen, hyper aware of Kylo’s presence beside him. He knew he should be scared but his flight response was not kicking in. He was just too pissed off, his blood was beginning to boil by being in the same room as this man. Kylo bristled at his tone. “If you are aware of it, then why are you not doing it..,” he demanded. ”Not all the files came in, some are still downloading....the ones that I’m currently mapping myself, otherwise I would have done that.,” Mitaka replied calmly and slowly. Kylo huffed a laugh, taking a couple of steps away from Mitaka before turning back. He cocked his head, smiling at him. He looked back at Hux who’d been watching the exchange, his initial anger at Mitaka now replaced by fear for him. How stupid could he be! He’d seen what Kylo had done to Hux. What did he think he was going to do to him? “What do you think, General?,” Kylo said, looking from Hux back to Mitaka “I think he’d deserve it this time, no?,” he added. Hux’s plan to protect them both was failing fast. He didn’t have a plan B.

Mitaka was dragged away from his console and slammed onto the floor before Hux could respond to Kylo. Kylo’s eyes turned to Hux, fixing on him, challenging him. Hux’s instinctive response was to make Kylo stop, to run to Mitaka, but he forced himeself to stay, as much as his insides shrank watching. Mitaka was scrabbling on the floor, his hands clutched to his throat. He was looking at Hux. “Stop!,” Mitaka gasped a breath. Kylo circled him slowly. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?,” he simpered. Mitaka yelled, grabbing his head as a burning pain penetrated his mind. Kylo’s eyes widened, a flash of something in them. The pain intensified, Mitaka was flat on his stomach now. Kylo’s face fell for the breifest moment before he smiled. He laughed down at Mitaka, suddenly seeming very amused by something. “Oh...,” he said slowly, his smile widening as he stared at him curiously. Before he could dig deeper, Hux interrupted his focus. 

“Let him go!,” Hux shouted, moving towards Kylo. Kylo’s head snapped back to look at him. “Why? Be grateful it’s not you!,” he growled back, throwing Mitaka into the closest wall. He turned to face Hux, who was looking at him pale faced and angry. Kylo slowly walked up to him, his boots echoing in the empty room. Hux froze, holding his breath as Kylo ran a finger down the side of his face, gently tracing a line. He studied him, as if admiring a painting that he had created. “It’s all so black and white to you, isn’t it?,” he said softly. He looked Hux in the eye before looking down. There was something strange in his voice, Hux didn’t know if it had been a question or a statement. Kylo kept his hand on his face, looking him in the eye again. His expression hardened, dark eyes scorched with anger. His hand gripped the back of Hux’s head, twisting his fingers in his hair. Hux whimpered, but didn’t pull away. He hadn’t realized he’d been shaking the whole time. “You think you can lie to me?...,”Kylo said, in his ear. He threw him sideways, striding out of the room without a backwards glance. Hux caught himself before he hit the ground, landing on a knee. He groaned, gasping and holding his side. He stayed on his hands and knees, eyes closed, breathing through the pain. He counted his breaths to distract from it until it passed. 

Mitaka slowly gathered himself, sitting up. His head hummed from the intrusion, shooting pains darting up his neck. He breathed deeply, checking himself for injuries. He was okay, definitely going to be sore later but still in one piece. Hux had gotten up and was approaching him warily. “You are a.....,” Hux struggled to find the words, “..fucking idiot.” He shook his head at him. He held out a hand to help him up. Mitaka took his hand but used his own strength to get himself up. Hux would probably fall down. He was looking even more worse for wear now, if that was possible. Mitaka brushed himself off before looking at Hux suspiciously. “What did he mean?...be grateful it’s not you? That I’d deserve it this time?...,” he asked. Hux opened and closed his mouth, dropping his head. He stared at the floor. He didn’t know what to say, how to tell him what Kylo had meant. He was an idiot to think that it would have been that easy, that Kylo would just give up if he pretended to be loyal. Stupid. He knew now. Kylo didn’t want to stop, it was turning into something more for him, a power play that he was enjoying too much. He couldn’t protect Mitaka, he couldn’t even protect himself now. He looked around the empty room, it felt both familiar and alien to him at the same time. Mitaka was still watching him, waiting for a reply. Hux shook his head at him. “I’m sorry...,” he said softly. 

Kylo sat on the edge of his bed, the room barely lit. He chewed on his fingernail. The satisfactory relief he had gotten leaving Hux the way he had was wearing off, giving way to the empty gnawing feeling that sat in the pit of stomach, it had become a part of him now, always there, as if it were hollowing out his insides slowly. He stood up as the feeling intensified, biting down hard on his lip to distract himself. He punched the wall hard, grunting in pain before punching it again. He panted as he looked at the beads of blood forming on his knuckles. He wished it was Hux. He wished he could kill him....but he couldn’t. The knowledge of that sent him into a silent rage. He needed him, needed his knowledge, his skill. But more than that, Hux hadn’t been wrong in the things he’d said before, in the interrogation room. He was intelligent. Kylo needed to control him, he needed it like he needed air. He was alone now, he had no one and nothing. He was the Supreme Leader of an Order he didn’t know how to run. Hux undermined him, made a fool of him. Kylo smirked to himself. Well, the little bastard wasn’t so smart now, he thought. He couldn’t murder him physically. That wouldn’t benefit anyone. But this way was better, far more satisfying. He would murder him psychologically, drain every last drop of that defiance out of him until there was nothing left. And Mitaka, well he was just an appetizer before the main course. But there was more to Mitaka than met the eye. Kylo could sense it. He truly was concerned about Hux but it went beyond that. Kylo couldn’t be sure, but he would find out. He was exhausted himself, he’d barely had the energy to pry into Mitaka’s mind, becoming drained far too quickly. He just needed to get his strength back, bury the emotions that were bubbling to the surface. He was becoming weak again. He had to refocus, give himself to the dark. His ways of making people talk were plentiful. Those two would soon come to realise that. Mitaka would certainly be an easy one. Perhaps he’d make Hux watch. The gnawing in his stomach had stopped, the more he thought about it, the better he felt, his mind distracted by new pleasurable ideas. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another update! It’s been a long month! So we got some development in this chapter and shit is about to hit the fan! Also the Gavin James song ‘Always’ has been stuck in my head all month so it’s just their song now lol I feel the need to say that, it’s been my background music a lot for this chapter, anyway thank you for still reading! I really appreaciate it a lot :) and the comments are so nice, they make me happy ❤️ Happy Reading.

“What did he mean?,” Mitaka asked again. 

Hux glanced around the empty bridge. “We need to leave, come on,” he said moving towards the door.

He had a noticeable limp from where he’d landed on his knee. Still in shock, Mitaka stared after him for a moment before following. He watched him cautiously as they walked down the hallway. He had a bad feeling in his gut, his mind returning again and again to Kylo’s words. It was the “deserve it this time” that bothered him. What could he have meant by it? There hadn’t been another time involving him. Not as far as he was aware. Hux’s apology suggested he clearly knew exactly what Ren meant. Well, he was certainly going to find out, one way or another. He only hoped that it would be a case of Hux telling him rather than finding out another way.

“What were you thinking?,” Hux hissed angrily, interrupting his thoughts. Mitaka slowed down to allow Hux to keep up with him. “How could you be so stupid? To intentionally put yourself in that position!,” he said. 

Mitaka turned to face him. “What were you thinking? Coming there?,” he fired back. “And you haven’t told me what he meant! What are you—are you okay?,” he moved quickly towards him as Hux groaned suddenly, doubling over and leaning against the wall. He wrapped his arm around his side, waving his other hand at Mitaka indicating not to touch him. He inhaled sharply before standing up again a moment later. Mitaka shook his head. “What is it?...No, never mind, it doesn't matter what it is, that’s enough, you are going to medbay,” he said. He firmly caught Hux’s arm to help him walk but Hux brushed him off.

“I can walk myself!,” he grunted. Mitaka nodded, stepping back. Medical attention was long overdue and he was not going to argue with him.

“General Hux!,” the Doctor stared at him dumbfounded as they walked in. “What happened to you?” He gestured towards a chair. Hux dragged his feet towards it slowly, hesitating for a second before eventually slumping into it. Despite his appearance, it would be difficult for anyone to tell he was in that much pain but Mitaka was beginning to be able to read him. The fact that he hadn’t argued about coming here was enough. He should have made him come sooner, it was stupid to have allowed him to avoid it. Mitaka mentally berated himself as he stood in the corner of the room observing. The doctor had begun examining Hux’s face, prodding gently. Hux remained silent, the subtle clamping of his jaw on a sore spot the only indication of his discomfort. 

“Do you have a headache?,” the doctor asked, peering at the cut on his eyebrow. Hux felt like telling him he’d had a headache for years. He wished he would just hurry up, this was the last place he wanted to be.

“No,” he responded, wincing as a light was shone in his eye suddenly. “Ah! I can see fine!,” he snapped, pushing the light away.

“That’s not what I’m concerned about,” the doctor said dryly.

Hux made a low noise as the doctor gently parted his hair to look at the cut on his head. Shaking his head, he murmured something to himself. “Can you remove your shirt please General?,” he requested stepping back.

Hux sighed, rolling his eyes. This was ridiculous. He debated getting up to leave but Mitaka was looking so fretful in the corner it wouldn’t be worth it. Slowly he began to peel off his top layer. Mitaka initially moved to help but refrained himself. Hux was difficult enough to accept help while they were alone. He certainly wouldn’t appreciate it in company. He remained where he was, quietly overseeing. His own head was beginning to ache, assumedly from Ren’s attack on him. A wave of nervousness came over him, he was beginning to feel far more in the dark now than he had already. And his insolence to Ren on the bridge had done nothing to help either him or Hux. He needed to get some painkillers. He rubbed his eyes, glancing around hopefully. Maybe there were some lying around he could steal.

The doctor had the grace to busy himself as he waited for him to undress. Hux had almost broken a sweat by the time he’d finished. The doctor turned around, his eyes widening in alarm. “General...,” he shook his head, puzzlement on his face. “When did this happen?,” he asked, flabbergasted. He began examining his body, his lips pursed.

Hux managed to remain motionless for most of it. He had learned from a young age that displays of emotion or pain generally led to more punishment. He dug his nails into his palms instead, closing his eyes. His mind was exhausted. His plan had failed miserably, much the same as his life was doing at the moment. This ship, his ship, where he belonged, or so he thought. It was beginning to feel like a prison. Trapping him in its durasteel walls, he couldn’t get away, he couldn’t hide. A neverending cycle. It was always the same, his father, Snoke, Ren, he consistently found himself on the receiving end of someone’s anger. But he had learned to face it, take it and then brush himself off. He wasn’t a coward. But something in his head said this time was different. His chest began to feel tight as he tried to push the thoughts away. He would have find a way out of this, one way or another.

Mitaka had been watching his facial expressions curiously. He couldn’t tell whether he was in pain or if he was just thinking. His eyes were shut tight, the muscles in his jaw working rapidly. “The original injuries are still unhealed General, or redamaged. I haven’t quite decided,” the doctor eyed him. He shook his head again, summoning a droid. “General, I’d like to do a full body diagnostic, it’s hard to tell-,” he began to say.

Hux’s head snapped up, his eyes opening wide. “No!,” he said quickly. Too quickly. Both the doctor and Mitaka looked at him in surprise.

“Sir, I don’t think-,” Mitaka interjected, before hastily realizing why Hux didn’t want it. He closed his mouth immediately.

“General, I urge you to reconsider!,” the doctor said, gravely.

Hux silenced them both with a glare. He looked back to the doctor, his expression putting an end to the debate. “Just give me something for the pain, so I can go,” he said wearily.

They left the medbay with painkillers, a stinging but clean selection of cuts and instructions to not exert himself. They walked back to Hux’s quarters in silence, Mitaka still reeling from the events on the bridge and Hux attempting to find a resolution to the situation while also desperately trying not to think about the situation. The corridors were thankfully empty. Hux couldn’t bear any more of his subordinates seeing him this way. Mitaka was enough. It had been a stupid to go to the bridge in the first place. He was generally a lot smarter than that but he had let his temper get the better of him. He wouldn’t make that mistake again, he couldn’t afford to make it again.

Mitaka was the first to speak when they entered. He immediately rounded on Hux as the door closed behind them. “Tell me what’s going on, what did he mean?,” he demanded, with more assertiveness than he felt.

Hux, slightly affronted at his tone, sighed angrily. “He said that he would punish you for taking me out of the interrogation room! that he never gave you permission...He was going to hurt someone and it was you or me, I had to make a choice! That is what he was referring to” Hux said, sharply. He lowered himself carefully on the couch. This was the last conversation he wanted to have right now. He quickly snatched up his datapad to distract himself. “I want the details of that meeting at once!,” he snapped. 

Mitaka remained standing, looking down at him in confusion. Taking out his own datapad, he sat in the chair by the desk and quickly sent Hux what he wanted. He tried to digest what Hux had said. Ren was going to punish one of them. This didn’t make sense to him. His brows furrowed as he tried to rationalise it. Why would Ren want to hurt him? His problem was with Hux and there had assumedly been a reason for it. At the very least, Hux was gifted at sarcasm and showed Ren as little respect as he could get away with. But still, that couldn’t possibly warrant the brutality he was subjecting him to. Could it? Little by little, increasing unease began to creep over him. This wasn’t him simply trying to get Hux under control or punishing him for some particular infraction. This was something else. He thought back to Hux almost drowning, the missing datapad that he had put in the bag. The more he thought about it, the more sinister Rens actions became. No, surely he couldn’t be that depraved, he reasoned. But why would punishing him have anything to do with Hux? Ren could do what he pleased to him. It still made no sense.

Hux kept his eyes on his datapad, trying to focus on what he was reading, but he could feel Mitaka brooding, watching him. He fidgeted uncomfortably as he continued scrolling through the notes of the meeting with Burin Gin. He was about to ask a question when the silence got too much but Mitaka spoke again. 

“That’s what happened? Before I got here...he gave you a choice?,” Mitaka said, his stomach sinking as it dawned on him. If Hux had made the opposite choice, what would have happened? His hands began to feel clammy as he put the pieces together in his head.

Hux’s body stiffened, his eyes still focused on the screen but he wasn’t looking at it. He toyed with his lip, trying to think of an answer. Mitaka hadn’t outwardly asked yet what Kylo had done to him. Not that he needed to. While it hadn’t been said out loud, it still hung in the air between them, like a suffocating smoke, making it difficult for Hux to breathe. He prayed he wouldn’t ask. If they both ignored it, maybe he could convince himself it never happened. It had worked for him this far in life. He liked to pretend the first half of his life had never happened. Why hadn’t he just let Kylo go after Mitaka instead? In truth, he didn’t know what the answer was himself. If you had asked him before any this happened, would he have made the same choice, he would have said no. He wouldn’t have cared what happened to Mitaka. Not before this. But he didn’t care now, he reminded himself firmly. He rubbed his face roughly. He didn’t want to talk about it, or think about it. It was all too overwhelming, he just needed it to stop. “What was discussed at the meeting?,” he said quickly. He could see it clearly in the notes but he wanted to change the subject. 

“I don’t...I wasn’t really paying attention. It went as expected, Ren talked about the amount of troops they would need and your proposal. Gin was impressed, but he wanted to talk to you, he asked about you—“ Mitaka began to say.

“What about me?,” Hux interrupted.

“Where you were? Ren just told him you wouldn’t be there...but he knew something,” Mitaka said, frowning. The more he thought about it, the stranger it seemed. He hadn’t told Gin what had happened to Hux.

Knew what? What do you mean!,” Hux said impatiently.

Mitaka gathered himself, “Um...He asked me...he asked if you were alive. I told him you were but you were hurt. I didn’t tell him what happened or who did it but he knew...,” he trailed off nervously.

Hux’s face was darkening by the second, whether he was angry or worried Mitaka couldn’t tell. “And what did he say?,” Hux asked slowly, through his clamped teeth.

“He said that you were stronger than Ren knew, and that was fueling him. That I should stay with you and he would be back but...if you needed anything...I don’t know what he meant by that,” Mitaka said, his eyes on the floor. Hux nodded as he processed the information silently.

“Why didn’t you agree to it?,” Mitaka said quietly, looking up. The idea that Hux would choose to hurt himself rather than a subordinate of no importance was unfathomable. There must be a resonable explanation. Hux was not an idiot, he was far from it. There was a way out and he didn’t take it. He waited for Hux to reply, subconsciously holding his breath.

Hux looked at him irritably, meeting his eye briefly before looking away again. “Contrary to popular belief, not everything I do is for personal gain,” he said, his tone bitter. “You did nothing to deserve it. You think I would let him harm you to protect myself?,” he challenged.

“No, I don’t think that. I’m not suggesting that you would have,” Mitaka said quickly. That was not how he had intended the question to come across. “I just...I’m missing something, Sir. I don’t understand why he would even offer you that choice. Why he would think that it would be a choice,”he said, his face perplexed.

“In other words, he should presume that I would protect myself so giving me the choice would be pointless?,” Hux said, his eyes narrowed. “Mitaka, why are you here? I’ve asked you already, you have no obligation to be here. You know you are putting yourself in danger! But you still stay!,” he asked, his curiosity genuine. He tried to keep his voice steady. He didn’t like the direction the conversation was taking. It was easier to twist Mitakas words to avoid answering the question. He couldn’t answer something he didn’t understand himself.

“Stop doing that! You can’t keep avoiding it!,” Mitaka raised his voice. He was becoming increasingly frustrated. “I’m a part of this now and it’s too late to change that! You have got to talk to me!” He was trying to stay calm. Yelling at a superior was not something he would ever do but Hux was making it so difficult. The least he could do was tell him the truth. He was here putting himself in danger in order to help him. He couldn’t continue to be an oblivious target for Ren, he hadn’t truly realised he was one until now.

“Don’t forget who you are talking to Lieutenant!,” Hux shouted at him suddenly, his eyes blazing. “Do you think that this is easy for me? That we should just talk about it! Maybe you’re right!,” he laughed humorlessly. “Maybe we should, lets make some caff while we are it and I’ll tell you all about it!” He couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth as his temper grew, hot rage rushing through his body. “Which part do you want to hear first?,” he stood up, facing him, his body shaking. 

“I’m sorr-,” Mitaka tried to speak, shocked by Hux’s outburst. He pressed himself back into the chair, unable to do anything else as Hux approached him. He found himself, as he often did, regretting his decisions in life. He shouldn’t have provoked him like that. “That’s not what I—“.

“Well? Which part?,” Hux spat. His eyes glistened as he tried to keep his composure. “What do you want to hear?,” he gestured towards the desk. “Do you really want me to say it out loud?...No, I didn’t think so! I told you what he meant, there is nothing more I can say. Ren doesn’t get his point across by talking, you would be wise to bear that in mind!.” He had stopped shouting now, trying to stay standing, his body wrecked from the strain. His bit his lip as it trembled, looking up in an attempt to stop any tears from falling. 

Mitaka stared at him dumbly. His mouth opened and closed but he couldn’t find the words. “I didn’t mean...,” he trailed off.

“If you have any sense, you will leave now,” Hux said quietly. Mitaka opened his mouth to object but he had already turned, walking towards the bedroom.

When he was out of sight, Mitaka buried his head in his hands. What just happened? This was so far from how the conversation was supposed to go. He just couldn’t do anything right lately. He didn’t want the details of what Ren had done, he didn’t need them. He couldn’t help wondering what Ren would have done to him if Hux had agreed. What he could piece together already was difficult enough to stomach. He just wanted to know why Hux had done it, made the choice that he had. He knew he was selfishly hung up on it now, there were far more important things to be concerned about. Leaning his head back over the chair, he stared at the ceiling. He could not comprehend it. Not that he thought Hux would protect himself at someone else’s expense. He didn’t think that at all. It was just a question of why wouldn’t he? He noticed he was still holding the datapad in his hand. He lobbed it angrily at the wall in an uncharacteristic move. It landed on the floor with a thud, without so much as a flicker. 

He glared at it, bloody durable things. Standing up, he kicked it out of his way as he sat on the couch. By the looks of it, he’d put an end to any further chance of conversation for the foreseeable future. He may as well make himself comfortable on the couch. Leaving seemed like a good idea now, it made sense, to any sane person at least but glancing down the hallway he knew he wasnt going to. He longed for painkillers as the thumping in his head escalated. Hux still had them in his pocket and Mitaka didn’t quite feel like approaching him again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and lay back on the couch, eventually drifting into a restless sleep.

Mitaka stared into his plate, blinking slowly. The day was passing in a blur. He hadn’t seen Hux before he left for his shift. Whether he was still asleep or avoiding him was anyone’s guess. He had to force himself not to check on him before he dragged himself back to his own quarters to change his uniform. Showing up disheveled was not acceptable under any circumstances. He couldn’t have the same uniform for a third day. Food was definitely not appealing to him right now. The rationing was getting worse and with it the quality. He grimaced at the indiscernible mess on the plate, stifling a yawn. He was tired and angry and confused. Why he had ever thought working on the finalizer was a good idea was beyond him. He could be on a base somewhere on a planet where nothing was happening. Even the rebels had to have it better than this. Startled by his own treacherous thought, he quickly put it out of his head. He’d avoided being executed thus far. He aimed to keep it that way. The hum of voices around him was of course centered on Hux and Ren. Where had Hux been? What happened to him? The conversation buzzed but he wasn’t paying much attention to it. Let them believe what they wanted. Whatever it was, it was a far cry better than the truth. It seemed the general consensus was that the away mission had gone badly and left Hux injured. The supreme Leader was especially displeased with the turn of events, blaming Hux for it. Most of the officers seemed content with this version of the story, except one, sitting directly opposite him. 

Jaik was peering suspiciously at him, fork in one hand, drumming his fingers on the table with the other. He’d been watching Mitaka closely since they sat down. “Oh come on! You can’t just say nothing! What the fuck is going on? What happened to Hux?,” he blurted out, throwing his fork down. The others stirred uncomfortably, turning silent. 

“What?,” Mitaka said looking up through his lashes. He was in no humor for Jaik or any of this shit. His fists clenched under the table and he tried to stay calm, exhaling slowly through his nose. He’d never known himself be so quick to lose his temper before but he just couldn’t seem to keep it in check. This must be what happens when everything else in your life is spiraling out of control, he thought wryly. “I don’t know what happened to him...,” he said, his voice steely. “How could I? I was here,” he went back to pretending to be interested in his food. His tone left no room for argument but Jaik wasn’t giving up.

He cocked his head at him, smiling smugly. “Mmhm...Yeah...It’s just...it’s interesting that Hux was on a ‘classified’ mission, unlogged by the way, and without any shuttles missing but...you somehow were aware of it?,” he said accusingly. 

Mitaka kept his eyes down. He wasn’t going to rise to it. He had enough to deal with without playing into this. He had still yet to figure out a single reason as to what Jaik had against him. Or against Hux for that matter. “What’s your point?,” he asked simply. “I’ve been here the whole time. You’ve seen me. You’ve spoken to me personally. So I really don’t know what it is you are implying?,” he shrugged.

Jaik nodded slowly. “Yes...you were here”, he paused before continuing, “but let’s face it, you are entirely predictable. And there’s not many places you can be. So...where have you been the last few days?,” his eyes narrowed, an amused glint in them.

Mitaka felt himself beginning to heat up. He tried to think of an answer quickly.

“You have been consistently missing when we have looked for you, and the Supreme Leader has suddenly noticed your existence, and by the looks of it, not in a good way...,” Jaik continued slowly, his tone more accusing with every word.

The muscles in Mitakas jaw twitched, he willed the heat he was feeling not to creep into his face. The officers at the surrounding tables were beginning to fall silent, exchanging glances. They waited for Mitaka’s response. He began to feel like the whole room was watching him.

Jaik leaned back in his seat, the corner of his mouth turned up. “You stayed on the bridge when everyone left. What happened? Ren was ready to kill the both of you!...No one in their right mind would speak to him the way you did,” he said.

Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, Mitaka repeated to himself. “Well he didn’t kill us, clearly. I finished what he wanted me to do and I left,” Mitaka shrugged.

“No, he didn’t kill you...because Hux stopped him,” Jaik leaned forward. “Come on, like we weren’t going to hang around for the show. Who would miss that?,” his lips curled into a nasty smile.

Mitaka looked up at him now, trying not to let the worry show on his face. His fists were clenched so tightly in his lap, he could feel the indents his nails were making. There was no way to watch unless they were on the bridge. Jaik was lying, he couldn’t know that. He kept his face hard, raising an eyebrow at Jaik in response.

“So what did you have to do for that luxury?,” Jaik breathed.

“What luxury would that be?,” Mitaka placed his hands back on the table, cocking his head. Playing dumb seemed the only option he had.

“That Hux would step in to stop Ren...what do you do to earn that?...Lieutenant,” Jaik splayed his hands, looking around the table. Curious eyes darted between the two of them. “Or...what does he call you actually?,” he added curiously, his eyes glinting.

“Enough, Jaik-,” the officer beside Mitaka attempted to step in but they both ignored him.

“What gives you the impression that I do anything...or would for that matter?“ Mitaka said through gritted teeth.

“Oh please!,” Jaik scoffed, returning his attention to his plate, “you’d be on your knees before he—“.”

The sound of metal scraping and objects hitting the floor filled the room. Before Jaik could finish his sentence, his chair and himself were strewn across the floor. A dull pain radiated through his face, spreading from his nose outwards. Coming back to his senses, he realised it was a punch, quickly followed by another. The taste of blood filled his mouth. Mitaka was looking down at him, pinning him to the floor. Suddenly the room was loud with shouting. His reflexes finally kicking in, he tried to throw Mitaka off but he was heavier than he looked. He attempted to cover his face as another blow landed on his cheek. He grabbed at Mitaka’s shirt, unsuccessfully trying to get a knee up to roll him over. They grappled for a couple of seconds. When he saw arms trying to pull Mitaka off him, he used the moment of distraction to lash out, connecting hard with his nose which immediately began to bleed. Another weaker hit caught Mitaka’s mouth. He regretted it immediately, Mitaka was still on top of him, now looking down even more furiously than before, one hand over his nose. He grunted as Mitaka grabbed his hair, landing two more punches. Finally, someone pulled Mitaka off. Jaik rolled over, angrily swatting at an arm trying to help him. He’d been taken by surprise was all. He sat up, panting rapidly, trying to catch his breath. He ignored the faces looking down at him. He furiously watched Mitakas back as he walked away, the door closing after him. Who did he think he was? He wiped the blood of his face with his sleeve. He’d show him, he thought venomously. He was going to regret this.

Hux was sat on the couch, wearing only training shorts. He had emerged when Mitaka left, unable to face any more questions. Most of the day he had been alternating between sitting up and laying down, whichever was less painful at the time. He had been thinking about the evening before, Mitaka’s insistence on staying despite the risk. It was making him angry but he didn’t know why. Mitaka was the best of his peers, that was without question. He was efficient, obedient and most importantly loyal. His sense of duty was impeccable, he was intelligent but if he was going to choose his side against Ren’s, then either his common sense was very lacking, he had a death wish or there was another reason. He didn’t want to consider what that reason might be. He rubbed his forehead nervously, leaning his head against his hand. He should never have gotten him involved but he had given him multiple opportunities to leave. He just wouldn’t take them.

Hux almost jumped out of his skin as the door sounded suddenly, heavy footsteps storming towards him His head shot up as he held his breath, releasing it quickly when he saw it was just Mitaka. He was about to berate him for barging in like that when he realised that his hands were covering his face which was pouring a substantial amount of blood onto the floor. Mitaka was already in the refresher before Hux could find the ability to speak. His stomach knotted immediately, panic gripping him as he wondered what Kylo had done. 

“What happened?,” he demanded, appearing at the door, his voice far higher than he intended.

Mitaka splashed water on his face, peering into the mirror. He ran his fingers along his nose, wincing as he did. Hanging his head, he pinched his nose with one hand. “Nothing!...just a disagreement,” he answered shortly, gripping the sink with the other.

“With Ren?,” Hux half shouted.

“No.....not with him!,” Mitaka growled, examining a cut on his lip. Hux breathed a sigh, some of the tension ebbing away.

“Oh..with who then?,” Hux demanded. He was leaning unsteadily against the doorframe, his face pale and agitated. As if they weren’t in enough of a mess as it was, Mitaka now seemed to see fit to fight his fellow officers too. “It isn’t exactly wise to be drawing attention be drawing to ourselves.,” he said sharply.

Mitaka gripped the sink harder, biting his tongue. He wanted to remind Hux that he hadn’t been the one to draw attention to them. Hux’s appearance on the bridge was what now had everyone paying attention to them. 

“Who was it?,” Hux asked again.

Mitaka scowled in the mirror. “Jaik..it’s not important,” he huffed.

“I know which one he is, what would have you disagreeing with him? He’s a petty officer. You are his superior, it’s hardly fitting to have physical altercations with him on duty, what happened?,” Hux said, his usual clipped tone making a comeback. He adjusted himself against the door, wincing slightly.

“It doesn’t matter!,” Mitaka stared into the sink. Under no circumstances would he be telling him why. He could feel his stomach knotting at the prospect of Hux hearing about it. He waited for him to walk away before he put his fingers on his temples. He shouldn’t have attacked him. All he’d done was make things worse and Jaik was not going to let this go. Either himself or Hux had done something to make him hate them but what it could be he had no idea. He grunted as he pulled of his shirt, struggling to lift his arm. He peered in the mirror, an impressive bruise was forming on his shoulder spreading towards his collarbone. He must have hit the chair on the way down. He turned sideways a little to see his back, no bruises there just a dull pain. Physical combat was never really one of his best attributes. He stared at his reflection, everything looked the same on the outside but inside it was all changing.

When he came out Hux had retreated back to his bedroom, obviously not wanting to get into any further conversation. He couldn’t blame him really. Last night had not been fun for either of them. Thinking back, he really shouldn’t have pushed the way he had. Of course Hux was going to react badly. He wasn’t angry at him, he was angry at himself for wanting an answer so desperately. This sudden lack of self control was beginning to scare him. He couldn’t bite his tongue with Ren, couldn’t walk away from Jaik, pushed Hux to his limit. He didn’t recognize this part of himself, it was unfamiliar and reckless. He could go now and possibly remove himself from the situation. That was more than likely what Ren wanted. It was probably what Hux wanted, he realised. Why was he doing this? He closed his eyes, exhaling shakily. Someone had to be here, Hux was too important. The First Order needed him. Without him, it would collapse, they all would. He had a duty to be here. He briefly wondered would he be here if it was someone else but shook the thought from his mind. He walked towards Hux’s bedroom.

“Do you want some food?,” he asked, standing at the door. Hux was lying on his side, with his back to him. Between everything that was happening he had no idea if Hux had eaten anything in the last few days. He doubted it somehow. No wonder he looked so wrecked. He was annoyed at himself for neglecting something so stupidly obvious. Looking at him now, it was difficult to see if he had lost weight, the bruises distracting from everything else.

“No,” Hux said after a moment.

He couldn’t blame him for that either. The food was terrible and the only other option was ration bars. “Not eating will kill you before anything else gets a chance, you know,” Mitaka sighed. He couldn’t muster up the strength to argue with him.

“I’m counting on it,” Hux rebuked.

Great, Mitaka thought, walking away. I’ll just desperately try to keep you alive while you attempt to starve to death. For the first time, he felt like he could cry. His shift wasnt finished but he couldn’t face going back. He flopped on the couch, grabbing the sheet Hux had left. Maybe if he slept long enough, he would wake up and it would all be a nightmare. He could go back to that mundanity that he took for granted. Hux would still be himself, Ren would have some shred of sanity left and he would be stressed by life in general. It made for wishful thinking.

Mitaka turned over on the couch, a low sound rousing him. He tried to ignore it until he realized it sounded like muffled shouting. He immediately sat upright on the couch, his head whipping around in confusion. He’d slept for a while, it was already into the rest cycle. He thought for a moment it was outside the quarters but then realised it was coming from Hux’s bedroom. He jumped off the couch so quickly, he tangled a leg in the sheet, hitting the floor with a thud before bolting towards the room. He skidded in the door, stopping short when he saw no one in there but Hux. Confused, he watched him for a moment. Lying on his side, his body moved restlessly, not quite thrashing but agitated, as if he was struggling with something or someone. He moved closer to him, calling his name gently. Hux’s breathing suddenly accelerated, his body jerking. Standing over him, Mitaka came to his senses. “Hux! Wake up!,” he tried to shake him gently. He slid onto the bed beside him, putting his hand on his head. He was slick with sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead. He could feel the throbbing from his pulse at his temple. “Wake up!,” he said again, trying to keep his voice low. Hux jumped, gasping sharply as his eyes snapped open. He stared at Mitaka blankly, trying to pull away from him, panicked eyes darting towards the door. 

“It’s okay...relax...,” he whispered, his hand still on his head. Hux struggled to catch his breath, heaving sobs escaping with every one. After a moment, Hux gave up trying to push him away. He didn’t have the energy left to fight and Mitaka wasn’t going to let go of him. If he’d learnt anything in the last few days, it was that. Begrudgingly he let his head fall forward, leaning his forehead into Mitaka’s chest, breathing deeply through his nose. His heart was beating so rapidly, pain shot through his body with every thump. Mitaka got one arm underneath him pulling him closer, the other hand still resting on the back of his head. Hux’s tense body trembled as the panic slowly began to subside. He kicked at the clammy sheet, it stuck to his skin, making him shiver as the sweat dried. Groaning at the shoots of pain the small movement caused, he let his body sink back into the bed, pressing closer to Mitaka for warmth. Even in his drowsy state, it felt wrong. He was supposed to be pushing him away. He clamped his jaw, fighting the tears. He hadn’t had those nightmares for a while. Although he hadn’t exactly had much sleep either, he reminded himself. His eyelids drooped as he struggled to kick his exhausted mind into gear. 

His body was just beginning to settle into the stillness when Mitaka absently began to run his fingers through his hair. Instinctively, Hux tensed, ready to brush him off. He moved his head to the side indignantly, opening his eyes to shoot him a warning look. As he looked up, struggling to keep his eyes open, Mitaka was looking away from him. He appeared deep in thought about something, oblivious to Hux’s reaction. Hux was about to speak and tell him to stop but something held the words back. He wanted him to stop. It felt strange, too intimate to be comfortable yet at the same time he couldn’t stop himself relaxing into it. He felt like he might lose control of his breathing, the dampness on the bed making him shiver again. His body betraying him, he pushed himself closer. He let him continue to rub his hair, balancing on a thin line somewhere between tense and relaxed. He kept his eyes closed and focused on breathing. His eyelids twitched as Mitaka’s hand ran gently from his hair to his neck, his fingers sliding towards his collarbone. He stiffened momentarily, startled by the change. He wasn’t used to physical contact like this. He preferred not to be touched at all if he could help it but the pleasant sensation wired his body, spreading slowly through him. Against all his better judgement, he swallowed thickly, cautiously letting him continue, his body coiled to move when he needed too. 

Mitaka had now turned his attention back to Hux. His hand had been moving aimlessly trying to comfort him, but now he watched him react to his touch, waiting for the inevitable rejection that would follow. His own brain was screaming at him to stop what he was doing immediately. He knew he was playing with fire but the utter concentration on Hux’s face was intoxicating. Mitaka’s breathing was shallow, his body slightly rigid as he continued. He felt every tension, every flex, every movement under his hand, each one spurring him on. Gently, he moved his hand to his face, running his fingers along his jawbone, his thumb resting on his cheek. Careful not to hurt him, he brushed softly over the bruises. His face was deathly pale, a stark contrast to the dark circles under his eyes. He wiped some of the wetness away. Hux's jaw twitched as he sighed softly. Mitaka relaxed his own body, shifting his slightly upright position to slide down so they faced each other on their sides. Hux was slightly further down, his face was still resting on his chest. He wasn’t telling him to stop yet, lying so still that Mitaka began to wonder if he was asleep. It was his turn to tense when Hux sleepily moved his arm, laying it across Mitaka’s side. Frozen for a moment, he waited before continuing tentatively. His hand slid from his neck to his chest, trailing downwards and dusting across his bruised ribs, lightly resting for a moment before moving back over his chest. The steady beating of Huxs heart drew his attention to his own, which he hadn’t noticed was pounding faster, beginning to echo in his ears. The sound of their deep breathing permeated the air. Or maybe it was just his. He wasn’t sure. 

Hux’s shoulders stiffened as Mitaka touched a sore spot. Pulling his hand away, he gently slid it over Hux’s shoulder, laying it on his back. He quietly watched him again, his face relaxing as the pain passed. It was increasingly difficult to see him as who he was now, how he should see him. General Hux, his superior, the man he admired more than anything, from the moment he’d first met him. Powerful, ruthless, ambitious. All of those things that had pulled him in. Hux was the epitome of order. He was everything that one would want to be. He should be afraid of him. But now, here he was, what was left of him, physically and emotionally battered. His body was almost wrapped around Mitakas. He couldn’t be further from what he was supposed to be. But still he wanted him. The stark realization hit him hard, with such intensity it almost knocked the wind out of him. His breath caught with the crushing weight. He swallowed, inhaling deeply as he rolled onto his back, pulling his arms away from Hux.

Hux stirred at the sudden movement, looking up from his position. Their eyes met, a silent exchange passing between them. Hux’s eyes were usually cold, almost transparent green and schooled to such a neutral expression that it was impossible to ever know the true nature of his thoughts. The hardness was gone from them in that moment. And whether it was just exhaustion or something else, Mitaka had no idea, only that he was drowning in them. But the hardness returned as quick as it had left. Mitaka wondered if he’d imagined it. Hux was staring at him now, his expression suggested he was angry but there was something else. He looked scared, his eyebrows creased as they watched each other. Hux rolled over slowly, his face screwing up as he moved, leaving Mitaka staring at his back, feeling more lost than he’d ever felt in his life. 

Hux kept his eyes straight ahead, his legs felt like lead, getting heavier with every step. He felt the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his entire focus on not vomiting. He closed his fists to stop his hands shaking. He had to do this. He had never let himself slip like this before and it was going to cost one of them if he didnt. He should never have let him get that close. If Mitaka kept doing what he was doing, he or both of them could end up dead. He had to do this now, before it got worse. His stomach knotted as he thought of his own reaction to it. He didn’t need or want someone that close to him. He was better off by himself. Reaching his destination, his resolve began to waver. Before he could change his mind, he forced himself to enter. Alone in the empty meeting room Kylo looked up in surprise, ready to strike at whatever unfortunate had entered uninvited. 

“Hux,” he said calmly, rearranging his features. “I was just thinking of you,” he leaned back in his chair, smirking dangerously. Hux got the impression that Kylo was particularly pleased to see him. “Where’s your pet? I’m surprised he’s not wrapped around your legs,” he said looking around wanly. 

“Your fight is with me Ren, no one else....I’ll get rid of him if you give me your word that you will leave him alone,” Hux said, getting straight to the point. His voice held far more assertiveness than he felt.

“Oh—“ Kylo stood up, approaching him slowly “—That sounds very much like an order Hux.” He looked at him like one would a disobedient child. “You don’t get to give me orders, remember? Are you learning nothing?,” he stopped in front of him, his eyes roaming over him.

Hux fixed his gaze on the wall, his legs were threatening to give out but his expression gave away nothing. He merely blinked as Kylo’s hand reached out and gripped his chin.

“Hmm..,” Kylo looked at him contemplatively, forcing Hux’s head around to look at him. “You’re so—“ he struggled to find the words, “—difficult!,” he growled. Hux bit back a sound as Kylo gripped tighter. “Why are you here?,” Kylo demanded.

“For that reason. You leave him alone and I won’t cross you, you have my word,” Hux said. Kylo frowned at him, releasing his grip.

“Why would I do that?,” he asked.

Hux shot him a questioning look. He fought down the anxiety that was rising in him. “Why wouldn’t you? Is this not what you wanted from me? Have you not got enough!..,” he said, his voice rising.

Kylo’s mouth twisted into a scornful smile as he leaned into him again. “Did I not satisfy your curiosity General?,” he murmured, his breath in Hux’s ear.

Hux felt the blood rush into his face. The suggestion that this was something he wanted pushed him to the edge. He fought to keep himself under control, his chest constricting with every breath. “And yours?,” he spat back, before he could stop himself. “Are we forgetting what started this, Supreme Leader,” he stepped towards him. “Whos curiousities were we satisfying, Ren?,” he barked.

Kylo’s face darkened, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Would you like to apologise Hux?,” he said shakily, his body almost vibrating with anger.

Hux didn’t know what was more terrifying, Kylo’s lack of physical control or his increasingly warped perspectives. He jutted his own jaw out, he had been wrong again in thinking he could talk reason into him. “You own me, I admit that. And you can throw your weight around, flaunt your magic tricks—“ Kylos eyes narrowed at his choice of words, “Careful Hux,” he threatened.“—But it won’t get you what you want,” Hux continued. “You can’t take loyalty, and you can’t force respect. You can force obedience...and that’s what I have offered...on a condition.”

“Get down,” Kylo said, his voice softer. Hux hesitated, unsure what he meant. He followed Kylos gaze to the floor. His heart pounded rapidly. He debated running but how far would he get? If he promised obedience then he would have to give it. He was still desperately clinging to the idea that this would end if he gave him what he wanted. His skin prickled as he shakily dropped to his knees. “How do you inspire such loyalty?,” Kylo asked suddenly, with an air of suspicion about him. “It impresses me,” he added. He stalked around him in a circle, stopping behind him. Hux bit down on his lip as Kylos fingers wrapped in his hair. 

“Capability. It doesn’t matter whether you are loved or hated, cruel or kind, once you prove yourself a capable leader. They will follow what they trust. An incompetent leader can only fail,” he answered.

“Hmm,” Kylo responded thoughtfully. “Why are you trying to protect him?,” he asked.

Hux bristled at the question. “Are we going to come to an agreement or not?,” he said. Being in the same room as Kylo for this length of time was making him sick. He needed to get away, his mind force feeding him recollections he didn’t want to see. 

Kylo studied him silently, his head tilting from one side to the other. “What is his interest in you?,” he asked.

“He has no interest in me, it’s common decency. A concept entirely foreign to you,” Hux answered. Closing his eyes, he bit his tongue, wishing he could take the words back.

Kylo watched him for a long moment before moving towards him. “Is that so? Wait here General,” he said.

Hux flinched instinctively as he swept past him towards the door. The door closed, leaving him alone. He slumped onto the ground, the panic finally releasing. He pressed his shaking hands into the floor as his chest heaved. After a moment, he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, straightening up on his knees again. His guts twisted as he waited, wondering what Kylo was going to do. He knew he’d made the situation worse again, and he’d walked them both into it.

Mitaka tapped agitatedly at the console in front of him. He was alone on his side of the room, keeping his distance from anyone who might ask him questions. Jaik hadn’t made an appearance which he was grateful for. He didn’t think he had the ability to cope with that today. The slowness of the repairs was infuriating. The officers spent more time now trying to fix things themselves than actually working. Had all the technicians died?, he thought crossly. They must have judging by the lack of progress they were making. His mind kept going back to last night, a small stab of anxiousness hitting him each time. It was difficult to believe he hadn't just imagined the way Hux had looked at him. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream. It seemed more probable than anything else. It was all so overwhelming, he was struggling to think rationally about it. He heard a sound behind him, footsteps coming closer. 

Lieutenant..” Kylo said, appearing by his side. Mitaka froze, his head turning slightly, to look at Kylo’s hand laying on his shoulder. His eyes slowly drifted up to his face. “Let’s play a game,” he said, his mouth curling slowly into a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitaka joins the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookay! So seven-ish months later :p  
> Between Kylux Big bangs, writers block and life its been a long time coming!  
> If anyone is still reading this, I am eternally grateful! Lol and the next update will certainly not be months away because my brain is back in gear! And it will get worse! So this chapter is pretty long xD 
> 
> Shout out to my friend and beta sunny who motivated me to jump back in and write this! Without her, it could have been a whole lot longer! <3
> 
> Anywho thanks for reading if you are! And as always comments are appreciated!

“A... a game?” Mitaka stuttered. He looked around to see if any of the other officers had heard. If they had, they certainly weren’t letting on, bodies rigid and eyes glued to the screens. The Supreme Leader's presence in any place, at any time, brought with it an overwhelming air of danger, and no one dared move out of turn. 

Kylo stared down at him wordlessly, his blank expression giving nothing away. Mitaka quickly tried to gather himself. He must have misheard him, surely. Feeling his hands begin to shake, he slipped them under the panel, closing his fists. "I don’t—what do you mean, sir?” he managed to say.

“Come with me,” Kylo replied, waiting expectantly. 

“Where?” Mitaka asked, fear keeping him rooted in place. Why would Ren want him? To be honest, he didn’t particularly want to find out. Ren had so far shown little interest in him, solely focused on breaking Hux down. The thought of Hux made him stand up quickly. He was beginning to feel sick. Maybe he was just getting ahead of himself, he thought. Hux was probably still in his quarters, safe for now. He surely had the sense to keep as far away from Ren as he could. He wished he’d said something, anything to him before he left this morning. 

They hadn’t spoken when he got up to leave for his shift. He was sure Hux had been awake, but neither of them were willing to face the other. He’d spent most of the night staring at the back of Hux’s head. Everything in him wanted to reach back out, apologize, for what, he didn’t know but anything just to close that space between them. But he didn’t. He was too scared of the rejection. 

His mind swam with scenarios, each one worse than the other. He had to get to him. He obediently followed Kylo off the bridge, their footsteps echoing in the deathly silent room. 

Kylo kept a steady pace ahead of him but he focused on Mitaka’s energy intently. He was radiating anxiety and fear, but there was something else too, something more overpowering than the others. Kylo frowned as he tried to make sense of it. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Mitaka was anticipating something. Almost eager to get where they were going. He was very obviously afraid but not enough to be unwilling to keep following. Was he that desperate to get to Hux? Kylo gritted his teeth against the swell of anger. Not yet. He wouldn’t lose control. 

Mitaka followed him slowly, keeping his expression as cool as he could manage as Kylo strode ahead of him down the hallways. A game? His breathing was labored, chest tightening like some invisible restraints were constricting his lungs. He tried not to trip over his own feet. Outwardly he appeared calm as he avoided the glances of the officers they passed. Inside, he felt like he might dissipate into a puddle on the floor at any second. Some of the officers looked at them curiously, some not at all, but each one was grateful that it was him and not them following the Supreme Leader. 

Kylo remained resolutely silent as they descended in the turbo lift, stepping out ahead of Mitaka. They were approaching the meeting rooms, he noticed. He wondered briefly if maybe it was simply a meeting of some sort. Maybe he had misheard him on the bridge after all. He felt a small pang of hope as the door slid open. That hope was crushed immediately on following Kylo into the room. 

Hux was still on his knees, his back to them, eyes on the floor. He didn’t bother to look up as the door opened and closed. He had braced himself for whatever Kylo was going to do to him. It didn’t matter anymore, he didn’t have the strength to care. He was not going to be responsible for Mitaka getting hurt by Kylo. Whatever it took to get Kylo to leave Mitaka alone, he would do. 

He just needed him gone, and away from Kylo’s attentions. It was his fault for allowing Mitaka to stay, and allowing himself to be convinced he couldn’t be alone. He had always been alone. It was how he wanted it. There was no point in forming attachments that he would inevitably lose anyway. He had let himself be weak and last night was the final straw. That stab of panic when Mitaka had pulled away from him was bad. But more horrifying was the realization that he had wanted him to stay close. Something he had never felt, not for as long as he could remember anyway, a reliance on another person. 

“Oh, what’s the matter?” Kylo simpered, interrupting his thoughts. He stepped in front of him. “I’ve brought something for you.” Hux raised his head to glance behind, already knowing what Kylo had brought. He closed his eyes again, looking away and struggling to maintain his composure. He didn’t need to open them to know Kylo was smiling at him. 

“Don’t do this...” Hux said quietly, after a moment, looking up at him. “I’ve offered you what you want.”

“What I want?” Kylo said in mock surprise. “No, what you want, you mean!” He looked from one to the other, smile fading as his eyes narrowed. “You have offered me something... on a condition. What gave you the impression you could negotiate with me?” he hissed. Hux didn’t respond, turning his gaze back to the floor.

“Do you know what condition that is, Lieutenant?” Kylo turned his attention to Mitaka, who was watching the exchange silently. He was staring at Hux, both terrified and relieved in equal measures to see him. It was the last place he wanted him to be, but at least he didn’t have to wonder whether he was alive or not. With Hux’s back still to him, he couldn’t tell if Ren had inflicted any further damage on him yet. 

“No, sir,” he whispered, taking a moment to find his voice. His stomach felt like it was in his boots while his heart sat thudding in his throat. His ears pounded with the pressure. 

“Are you in the habit of lying to your superiors?” Kylo said, sickeningly calm. 

“I’m not lying, sir,” Mitaka stammered. It was a half truth. He didn’t know what condition Hux was offering. It crossed his mind that Hux’s offer might have something to do with him, but he couldn’t possibly know what it was. He wondered guiltily if Hux might have rethought his choices. Decided to save himself after all. He supposed he wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

“Hmm,” Kylo looked thoughtful. He began to pace slowly. Stopping behind Hux, he pressed his foot into the middle of his back and kicked him forward. Hux didn’t protest, biting his lip and splaying his hands on the floor to stay upright. If he just kept calm and quiet, didn’t give him anything to react to, maybe they would come out okay. He felt sweat trickle down his forehead. He didn’t know if it was just him or if the room was becoming sickeningly hot. 

“Now,” Kylo said softly, leaning over behind him. “Let’s see what’s going on here,” he whispered, gripping Hux’s chin and tilting his head up to look at him before roughly turning it sideways to face Mitaka. 

“General, we appear to have an officer showing disturbing signs of non conformity. I know that you yourself certainly show no mercy for such actions. He is long overdue some reconditioning, wouldn’t you agree?” Kylo growled. 

Before he had time to register what was happening, Mitaka collided with the wall behind him, taking a chair and several items from a now overturned table with him. The sudden impact knocked the wind out of him. The room spun around him as his coughs turned into a whine. He rolled onto his stomach, desperately trying to gulp air back into his lungs. 

Hux tried to turn his head away, but Kylo twisted it back, his fingers digging into his jaw before moving up to grip his hair. “No, no, you watch!” he hissed. “It’s no fun if you don’t watch.”

“Why do you think you are here?” Kylo addressed Mitaka.

Mitaka barely heard him over the loud buzzing in his head. He couldn’t respond, still heaving as he slowly got to his hands and knees. His brain ran through several possible answers. He could feel a spark of anger burning in his gut, but the small shred of self preservation he had left, and his years on the Finalizer had taught him enough to keep quiet. 

“I’m sure you are aware your recent behavior has been less than acceptable. Three offenses that you have so far not been reprimanded for, I believe,” Kylo continued.

Mitaka was still choking gasps of air as he hauled himself off the ground to stand shakily. “Three, sir?” he choked out. 

Kylo’s lip twitched into a smirk. “Taking this—” he jerked Hux’s head roughly “—out of the interrogation room, your insolence to me on the bridge and, if I’m not mistaken, you assaulted an officer while on duty yesterday. Mitaka paled at the latter. Who told him about that? 

Would you care to explain yourself?” Kylo spoke slowly. 

Mitaka put a hand against the wall to steady himself, his heart pounding. He wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go, wanted to breathe, but his lungs wouldn’t work fast enough. He looked to Hux, his head still twisted with Kylo’s hand in his hair, his eyes downward. 

“Why did I bring you here?” Kylo asked again. 

“You haven’t told me why,” Mitaka answered. He saw Hux visibly wince, whether it was pain or in response to his reply, he wasn’t sure. 

Kylo sighed. “You are really beginning to test my patience, Lieutenant!”

“I don’t know—” 

Kylo flicked his hand, a movement so gentle it was difficult to imagine it was responsible for Mitaka’s sudden collapse back to the floor. 

“What is your concern for him?” Kylo asked. “He has done nothing to deserve it. He cares about no one but himself. Do you think he would show the same consideration to you?” Kylo laughed darkly. He let go of Hux’s hair slowly and began advancing towards Mitaka. “He is not something that can be trusted. He left his men behind to save himself. He would do the same to you. You owe him no loyalty,” he said, his tone changing, low and soothing. 

Mitaka stepped backwards as Kylo advanced on him. He felt himself begin to relax, the air growing heavier. There was a slight pressure in his head,a strange sensation that he couldn’t identify. He tried to snap out of it, shaking his head.

It only took a second for hux to realise what Kylo was doing. He’d seen it before. Ren relaxing his prisoners, bending and soothing them with the force before torturing or taking the information from them, depending on his mood. His stomach dropped. Mitaka couldn’t resist the Force any more than the next person. He was just there for Kylo to manipulate, something he now considered another of Hux’s weaknesses to take hold of and rip apart. But, Mitaka at least, was just a puppet, a plaything. If Hux could get Kylo’s attention back on him, maybe he could protect him.

“Ren!” Hux said, attempting to distract him but Kylo paid no attention, narrowed eyes focused on Mitaka. 

“Would you disobey me?” Kylo asked, retreating from Mitaka’s mind.

“No...” Mitaka said, after a moment, feeling the fog lift. He wasn’t sure how much of a lie that was, but it seemed like the safest answer.

“Good,” Kylo replied softly. He looked to Hux and back at Mitaka. “Hit him,” he said, his tone low and dangerous. 

Mitaka shook his head, looking at him in shock. Whatever Ren might do to Hux, he certainly was not going to do anything to hurt his commanding officer. He immediately took a step backwards and Kylo raised an amused eyebrow at him. He jumped as Kylo suddenly backhanded Hux without warning, before grabbing him by the hair and dragging him forward, towards Mitaka. Hux whined, gripping Kylo’s hand in his hair. 

Kylo looked expectantly at Mitaka. “Are you sure?” he smiled. He straightened up, keeping his hold on Hux’s hair and pulling his neck at a painful angle. His fist clenched, ready to hit him again.

“Do it!” Hux gasped quietly, speaking for the first time. Mitaka looked at him, horrified but stayed standing where he was. Kylo’s eyes didn’t move from Mitaka but Hux’s face was getting redder by the second, his eyes becoming glassy and unfocused. It was then Mitaka realised Kylo was force choking him. Hux convulsed in pain as Kylo increased the pressure against his throat. 

Stop!—” Mitaka moved towards them but stopped dead at the sharp crackling sound of Kylo’s lightsaber igniting. The red glow reflected off Hux’s face and his eyes widened. He tried and failed to pull away. Screwing his eyes closed, he whimpered quietly as the heat intensified, slowly burning his face. 

“Okay!...” Mitaka spluttered. “Just stop—don’t!”

Kylo loosened his grip on Hux, just slightly so he could choke a breath. “I’m waiting, Lieutenant...” he fixed his gaze on Mitaka. Hux leant one hand on the floor, the other gripping his throat, the lightsaber still inches from his face. His cheek was already bright red. Mitaka stepped forward, forcing his feet to move until he stood in front of Hux. Kylo tilted his head, raising his hand again. 

Inhaling shakily, Mitaka clenched his fist. He clamped his jaw so hard, he thought his teeth might break. 

“And don't go easy on him,” Kylo added, his eyes glinting. After another moment of Mitaka not moving, Kylo sighed and raised his own hand again. 

“No!” Mitaka put his hand on Hux’s shoulder, to keep him still. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as his fist connected with Hux’s face. He heard Kylo chuckle over the sound of Hux’s whine. He’d tried not to hit any of the bruises. 

I’m sorry—,” Mitaka choked out. Before he could continue, something flashed across Kylo’s face for a moment. So quickly, Mitaka wondered if he imagined it. But Kylo was looking at him strangely now, tilting his head and releasing his grip on Hux. 

Mitaka whined, putting his hands to his head as Kylo approached him. He began to feel the pressure he had felt before, but there was nothing soft about it this time. It seeped its way into his mind, not like a mist but like vines, tightening and pulling. He felt himself getting drowsy as he tried desperately to hold onto his thoughts, even as Kylo was wading in, slowly picking them apart. He attempted to fight back, to empty his mind, but he wasn’t strong enough. He could see what Kylo was looking at as if from a distance, his memories flashing rapidly. He took everything, from the moment Mitaka set foot in the interrogation room, picking through everything that followed after. He stopped dead when he came to Mitaka’s dream, lingering and replaying it.

“Oh, you are going to love this, General,” he heard Kylo’s muffled voice address Hux. He felt his face grow red, both with embarrassment and with the overwhelming feeling of helplessness and fear. Kylo continued, stopping to replay the events of the previous night before finally letting go. Mitaka slumped to the floor, feeling suddenly empty, like his innards had somehow been sucked out of him. He stayed where he was, unable to bring himself to look up. 

Kylo's fingers tangled in Hux’s hair again as he squatted behind him, pulling his head like a rag doll. Hux’s breath caught in his throat as Kylo ran a finger slowly down his chest before bringing it back up and gently wrapping his hand around Hux’s throat. 

You know,” Kylo said conversationally to Mitaka “He can be so pliable... when he wants to be,” he whispered, his breath hot on Hux’s neck. 

Mitaka forced himself to look up. Hux’s expression was now mixture of desperation and fear. “But he may need more practice.” Kylo pulled Hux’s head back until his face was in his hair. Hux sucked in short sharp breaths. Being this close to Kylo made him want to be sick. Inhaling deeply, Kylo’s lips twisted into a smile and he peered over the top of Hux’s head. ”Should I warm him up for you? Or would you prefer to do it yourself? He stared at Mitaka, daring him to answer. 

Mitaka could only shake his head, taking a stumbling back step but Kylo held him in place, using the Force to push him to the floor and drag him closer. Mitaka felt his head cloud again. 

This time, Kylo was showing him something. Like an opened floodgate, he was bombarded with images, unbidden over and over. He closed his eyes in a useless attempt to stop them. _Hux’s quarters. Looking down at Hux pushed over the desk. _These were Ren’s memories. He did not want to see this. “Stop!” he panted. The image faded suddenly and reappeared, the same but altered. Something wasn’t right. Ren’s robes were wrong. Then the sickening realization that what he was seeing was not Ren anymore but himself. Worse again, was the surge of arousal that shot through him. He growled, shaking his head.__

__Is that what you want, Lieutenant? Well, maybe we could come to an arrangement,” he heard Kylo laugh. He was let go suddenly, gasping for air._ _

__Two troopers had entered the room, stopping short at the sight of Hux and Mitaka on the floor._ _

__Frozen, Hux held his breath and looked away. Even now, he still cared about how his subordinates saw him. He hoped Kylo would make them forget what they had seen. A few feet away, Mitaka was rolling onto his back._ _

__"The coordinates you requested, Supreme Leader. We await your orders,” the Stormtrooper said._ _

__Kylo nodded to him. “I’ll be there shortly,” he dismissed the Stormtroopers,_ _

__

__Turning back, he spoke to Mitaka first. “We aren’t done here,” he said threateningly._ _

_  
_He turned to Hux before leaving. “Don’t try anything stupid, because I’ll know,” his voice dropped lower at the end. With that, he calmly exited the room, without a backwards glance.__  


_  
_Mitaka didn’t try to help Hux up this time. He managed to get himself off the floor and stood where he was, reeling from Kylo’s intrusion. Hux didn’t look at him, didn’t speak to him, just got up from the floor slowly. He looked at the door for a few seconds, his hand massaging his throat before he walked towards it to leave the room.__  


__They made their way back to Hux’s quarters in silence, Mitaka following behind. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Hux’s eye let alone speak to him. Still, unless Hux told him he didn’t want him there, he was going with him, even if it meant an extended silence. Even if hux did tell him, he wouldn’t go anyway. The exact moment he had completely abandoned all manner of self preservation, he had no idea._ _

__

__  
_While Hux is silent, the tension in the air is almost audible. He could feel Hux thinking, dissecting Ren’s words, trying to dissect him now. He desperately tried to say something, anything, hating himself for not having the guts to speak. The corridors blurred into one, a never ending tunnel of polished floors and artificial light.___  
  


_  
_He chanced a glance at Hux in the turbo lift. He was standing, it seemed as far away as he could get in the small space. His eyes were hard, staring straight ahead and he stepped out of the turbo lift before the doors had fully opened. Mitaka pinched the bridge of his nose and followed, swallowing the swell of anxiety in his chest. When they entered Hux’s quarters, Hux went straight to the bedroom, without a word. Mitaka knew enough not to follow. He ran his hands through his hair and sat on the couch, wincing as the adrenaline keeping upright subsided. He rolled his neck, hissing at a shooting pain in his back, spreading outwards in all directions. As if he wasn’t useless enough as it was, now he was quickly racking up the physical injuries to accompany it.__  


_  
_Mitaka stood under the spray of the shower, his eyes closed tightly, the ache in his back worsening with every breath he took. His right arm was slung over his left shoulder, his left arm wrapped around his right side. He inhaled deeply, shifting every few seconds so the water pressure wasn’t directly on the sore spots.__  


__“Why did he say that?”_ __He gave a startled little jump, at the cold voice, snapping his eyes open. He turned his head to look at where the voice came from, suddenly ridiculously self conscious of how exposed he was. Hux was sitting on the floor by the sink, his head turned away from Mitaka, looking towards the door. He wondered how long he’d been there. He stayed where he was, turning slightly so he didn’t have to crane his neck to look at him. “Which part?,” he replied, his face flushing. He couldn’t deflect for long but he was going to give it a damn good shot._ _ _Hux scowled at the doorway._ _____

___Mitaka turned his head away again, wishing he could disappear along with the strictly rationed water, that he now knew was not on a timer in the quarters of the higher ranking. It had been a rumor aboard the ship but no one really knew for sure. He’d make a lot of officers depressed when he told them that. If he told them. He turned off the water, glancing at Hux again as he stepped out of the shower. He was still looking away from him, his eyes glued to the door. Mitaka grabbed a towel and grunting at the throb in his shoulder, wrapped it around his waist. Only then did Hux relax his rigid position and turn his head towards him. Mitaka slid down on the floor next to him, leaning his back against the wall. As if the sudden proximity was too much, Hux moved away._ _ _

___“This has to stop,” Hux shook his head, slowly easing himself up, panting at the effort.__ _

___  
_“What? What do you mean?” Mitaka said. He hauled himself off the floor, staring at Hux’s back. Reaching out, he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.___ _

____  
_Hux shrugged him off, spinning to face him. “This! This—”he waved his hand between them “—you know what!” he turned for the door again, but Mitaka grabbed his shoulder, moving around to stand in front of him. Hux shoved at him angrily, almost causing him to lose his footing as he tried to push past him.___ _ _

____ _ _

______Mitaka pushed back angrily, pinning him against the wall. He regretted it immediately, softening his grip. Hux groaned at the impact, his eyes watering as a pained gasp escaped him. He looked at Mitaka accusingly, attempting to push him off again but gave up when he couldn't, letting his head fall on Mitaka’s shoulder. They didn’t move for a moment. Mitaka turned his head slightly, his face in Hux’s neck. He resisted the urge to pull him closer._  
_   
_ _

__“I’m sorry...” Mitaka said, pulling away to look at him. “Just stop… I need to think”_ _

__“We don’t have time,” Hux said. “You don’t understand that. I don’t want you to get hurt. I deserve what he does to me. You don't. There’s nothing you can do about it, so please just go before its too late.”_ _

__“What? No! you don’t deserve—”_ _

__“Mitaka! Listen, you have to—“_ _

__“I won't do that!”_ _

__“Why?” Hux demanded angrily. “What could you possibly stand to—“_ _

__“I’m not leaving you! What do I need to do to make you understand that?” he shouted._ _

__“I don’t know what you want!” Hux said, his voice high pitched. “I can’t give you whatever it—” he stopped, leaning his head back against the wall. His lip trembled and he looked upwards. “I can’t protect you.”_ _

__“What do you think I want?”_ _

__“I think you have a death wish! I can’t fathom what else you—”_ _

__“I want—”_ _

__They both turned quickly at the sound of feet, somewhere outside, moving towards the refresher. They hadn’t heard the door open, or any sound of forced entry. Hux backed up against the wall, his heart pounding while Mitaka stayed where he was._ _

__They expected Kylo to enter the room, but instead they were faced with two stormtroopers and a petty officer standing in front of them. Mitaka’s stomach dropped and he clenched his fists._ _

__“Well… how about that,” Jaik sneered, a smug smile on his face. He looked from Hux to Mitaka, his eyes lingering on the towel around Mitaka’s waist. “You look right at home, Lieutenant.”_ _

__“Why are you here?” Mitaka growled, dangerously close to crossing the room. He kept his fists closed, digging his nails in._ _

__“I can’t say I’m surprised—well, never mind that now,” he smirked. “General. Lieutenant. If you would come with us. Well, perhaps you would like to put something more suitable on first,” he gestured at Mitaka._ _

__“Go where?” Hux finally spoke._ _

__“I’m not at liberty to give you those details, General. I’m just delivering the message. However, I do suggest you don’t resist. Either of you. Supreme Leader's orders.”_ _

__Jaik followed Mitaka out of the refresher, into the bedroom, leaving Hux behind. “Stay with him,” Jaik ordered the troopers. Mitaka stood in the room, realizing he didn’t have any of his own clothes. His uniform was still lying on the floor of the refresher. He debated going back in to get it but instead he roughly pulled open some drawers, pulling out some of Hux’s casual training clothes. He looked at Jaik, waiting for him to at the very least look anywhere but directly at him._ _

__Jaik stood silently in the doorway, not taking his eyes off of him. One eyebrow was raised, his lip still curled in a smirk. “What’s the matter, Doph? Don’t tell me you're shy.” He stepped into the room, his hands behind his back. “I have to ask, does he still have that stick up his ass when—”_ _

__He stepped back as Mitaka moved towards him quickly, grabbing his tunic at the chest. “I wouldn’t!...” Jaik warned. It took everything in Mitaka not to throttle him. Slowly, he loosened his grip, letting go, but not before giving him a shove backwards. He couldn’t lose it now. He had to keep it together, if he wanted to stay with Hux. As far as he could tell, they weren’t being separated just yet._ _

__“Why you?” Mitaka asked. “It’s not a coincidence.”_ _

__“Well, I admit I had a few grievances to air about you… and I couldn’t exactly go to Hux about them, given he’s been… otherwise engaged and… I had my suspicions that complaining to Hux about you was probably futile,” he smiled. “So I felt I needed to go a step higher.”_ _

__Turning away, Mitaka pulled the top over his head, and pulled the pants on, dropping the towel to the floor. He pushed past Jaik to get his boots from the hallway. Nodding, he followed Jaik back to the fresher._ _

__Hux hadn’t moved since they left. He still had his back to the wall, watching the troopers warily. He couldn’t help but be grateful that at least he was wearing his uniform._ _

__Jaik nodded to them and gestured for Hux to come out of the room. He hesitated for a moment, as if he was going to say something, but thought better of it. The troopers walked in front, Hux and Mitaka in the middle, with Jaik following behind._ _

__The corridors were empty and no one passed as they silently walked, their boots the only sound, reverberating off the walls. The troopers stopped at the turbo lift, guarding either side of the door, stepping in after the other three. Hux watched the lights on the panel as the lift descended, floor after floor, into the bowels of the ship. It didn’t take him long to figure out where they were going. He had taken this same journey with multiple prisoners, most on their way for execution. He wondered if they felt as numb as he did now, unable to muster up the strength to care._ _

__When the doors opened, they were led down a hallway, towards the prisoners cells. Ready to stop, Hux frowned as the troopers continued walking to the end of the long hallway. Stepping through security doors, they came to a halt at the officers cells._ _

__Mitaka looked around in confusion. He knew there were separate areas for the higher ranking, or those who were awaiting trial, but these cells were rarely used. It didn’t make sense that they were brought here. Surely Ren would want them in the most uncomfortable cell._ _

__Opening the door, Jaik gestured them inside. “Who?” Hux spoke up._ _

__“Both of you,” he replied._ _

__“How long will we be here?” Hux asked._ _

__“I’m afraid I don’t have the answer to that,” Jaik said. “But I’m sure the Supreme Leader will let you know.”_ _

__While the cell was better than the other alternatives, it was by no means pleasant. It had a basic bed, with a mattress and a flimsy blanket. Unlike the prisoner cells, it also had a small refresher in a separate room. Regardless, it was not designed for two people. No sooner had they walked in, the door was closed abruptly, Jaik and the troopers walking away, leaving them alone._ _

__“Perfect,” Mitaka sighed, rubbing his temple. He moved towards the bed, sitting down heavily. Closing his eyes, he fought the swell of fear that was slowly unfurling in his gut. He raised his head to look at the door, the reality of being trapped setting in fast. He fisted the sheet with both hands, exhaling slowly and chewing his lip. He had to think of something before Ren came back, before he separated them. Because that was exactly what he was going to do. His heart accelerated at the thought of what that would mean. If he was in another cell where he couldn’t get to Hux. But all games had to come to an end. Ren had yet to give him the rules._ _

__Hux stood watching him for a moment before turning to inspect the surroundings, eyeing the one bed. It didn’t matter, he supposed. Sleep was not on either of their agendas. He would give anything for a drink right now, or anything that would potentially knock him out, even just temporarily. It was becoming difficult to breathe. Not knowing how long they were going to be here or when Ren would come back._ _

__He began to pace slowly, curling nails into his palms. The pain shooting through the rest of his body was quickly setting back in, along with fear, nausea and exhaustion. He leaned his back against the wall, holding his breath as he sank slowly to the floor. Shivering involuntarily, he wrapped his arms around his legs, pressing his head to his knees. Tears burned his eyes. When he let out the breath, he couldn’t seem to catch another one. His head started to swim while his chest heaved._ _

__Mitaka stood up, crossing the small space and crouching in front of him. He put a hand tentatively on Hux’s shaking arm. “Hux?” he said softly. Hux stiffened, pulling himself tighter into the position. “It’s going to be okay,” Mitaka said, an attempt to reassure himself than more than Hux._ _

__A small sound, throaty, almost a laugh. “No. It’s not,” Hux lifted his head, angry red lines now visible around his neck. “You should have stayed away. I told you to stay away,” he said, shrugging Mitaka off and curling in on himself again. Mitaka went back to sitting on the bed, his head in his hands._ _

__Kylo adjusted the camera feed from the cell. Sitting at the desk in Hux’s quarters, he stared at his datapad intently. Watching Hux slump to the floor was something he would never tire of. He smiled briefly to himself before scowling again as his attention was drawn back to Mitaka crouching in front of Hux_ _

__“You don’t have to stay down there,” Mitaka said finally, after some time had passed and the silence got too much. He’d been staring at Hux’s outline in the corner for so long, he was beginning to blur, as if he was fading into the wall._ _

__“I’m fine.”_ _

__“I can move… I’ll stay on the floor. You can have the bed.”_ _

__“It doesn’t matter where you are.”_ _

__“Well, if you are down there because I’m here, I’ll move. What do you think is going to happen?”_ _

__“I know nothing will happen,” Hux said, flatly._ _

__Mitaka rolled onto his back. “Well then, feel free to come up here.”_ _

__He felt Hux’s eyes on him, the sound of him shifting slowly. He pressed himself against the wall, leaving as much space on the small bed as he could. Hux sat down slowly, stiffly lying back and stretching his body to lie down. Hux lay on his back, staring at the ceiling._ _

__Mitaka lay on his side, facing him. The bed was far too small for two people. Even with his best attempt at keeping his distance, he was still pressed against him. He stared at Hux’s face, the dim light from outside the cell reflecting off him, lighting up the bruises littering his skin. Mitaka slipped his hands between his thighs to stop himself reaching out to him. His mind kept wandering back to what Kylo had shown him. His reaction to it had sickened him, but he couldn’t push the image away. It lingered, searing itself into his brain and demanding to be replayed._ _

__When Hux quietly rolled over to face him, Mitaka tensed but tentatively lay his arm across him. Hux didn't push him away. With guilt gnawing its way through his stomach, he pulled him closer and closed his eyes, exhaustion allowing him to drift off and let his thoughts run. He kept Hux firmly in his grasp. Finally. It wasn’t the ideal way to have him, but he would fight before he let him go again._ _

__Hux’s desk smoldered, smoke rising from the crevices carved into it. Kylo’s hand shook around his lightsaber, his teeth bared, while he watched Mitaka wrap his arms around Hux. If Hux thought that Lieutenant was where he was going to find comfort, he was in for an unfortunate surprise. They both were._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Do check out my other stuff if you are so inclined :D


End file.
